Shadow Road
by LordHakas
Summary: Elements they have, elements they yield. Enemies they fought, enemies they crushed. All opposed, none remaining. Such is the triumph of the ninjas, yet deadlier enemies lurk not ahead but behind - the ghosts of not their enemies, but their former selves...
1. Amber Lost

Chapter 1- Amber Lost

Wreckage. Piles of wreckage, shoved together into mountains of split concrete, twisted and deformed steel, splintered doors, shattered windows. Yesterday, they were buildings, apartments and businesses bustling with thousands; now, they were rubble, graveyards for those caught in the crossfires of war. And dozens of them dot the landscape of Ninjago City, somber memorials to what was lost to marauders, to dark forces, to Lord Garmadon.

One lies at the corner of Jing and Jong Streets, untouched by any since the restoration. Few passersby, if any, glance over; fewer still stop and stare. Yet one, a young lady in ripped denim jeans and a green hoodie, stops.

"So this is it," she smirks. "Nothing but a pile of rocks now."

She sighs, then pulls out a photo. Two large faces, and one tiny face, smile at her. She sniffs, letting a tear roll down and drop onto the photo. Then she glances up at the rubble.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," she smiles weakly.

She reaches into her front pocket, then pulls out a red rose. Slowly, she bends down, placing the rose on a rock buried in decayed flower stems and shriveled petals.

"'Life is but a petal,'" she quotes, sniffing. "'One day you radiate like a spring bloom, and the next shrivel like an autumn leaf. So what then will you purpose to do?' Don't worry, mother. I know my purpose. I won't let die in vain."

She then pulls out a flashlight and shines it at the rubble. Step by step, she strolls into the pile of rubble, climbing on top of chunks of concrete and holding on to twisted steel poles for support. Soon, she ascends to the top, then glances around her. Nobody stirred.

"This better pay off," she sighed

She grabs underneath a large concrete boulder, then shoves it for with every ounce of strength in her. After a few moments of puffing, she pushes upward. The boulder slowly rises, then flips over away from her. With a loud crunch, it smashes into the rubble below, splintering into three smaller pieces that then rolled a little way down the hill.

The girl then shines her light into the revealed hole. Nothing. Not even the slightest trace of life. She slowly scans the hole left to right, north to south, all four corners. There it was, exactly where her intel said it would be. It was a symbol, two katanas crossed with a white cloth in the middle.

"Who goes there?!"

The abrupt shout startles her, and she accidentally drops the flashlight. Down into the hole it falls, shattering upon impact into a million pieces.

"I said who goes there," the voice shouted again. "Don't make me come up there and find out!"

"Kai, hush," she heard a gentler voice soothe. "You'll scare them away."

"I can handle this, Skylor," Kai answered, yanking his arm away. "Show yourself!"

"And who may I ask are you," the girl snipped.

"Oh, you want to be snappy now, don't you," Kai puffed. "Well, you're messing with the wrong people, young lady."

"Kai, you're not helping," Skylor scolded. "Let me do the talking."

"Yes, let her do the talking, lest your hot breath singes my hair, jerk," the girl jested.

"Oh, you dare insult Kai," Kai bellowed.

"Oh, so it is the fire ninja," the girl snapped. "I thought the air was getting steamy around here. Why, with all that anger boiling over, you'd sure cook every tea kettle in the…"

Before the girl could finish her insult, Kai bolted toward her, landing a hard sucker punch into her stomach. Up and away she flew, streaking into the side of the neighboring building. With a thud, she smacked the building, then flopped to the ground in a heap.

"That'll teach you to mess with fire," Kai quipped.

"Kai, wasn't that a bit rough," Skylor questioned.

"She deserved it, the little punk," Kai mumbled. "Come on. No sense wasting our time on this pile of rubble."

Skylor nodded, then followed Kai back to the sidewalk. But just as Kai's foot touched the sidewalk, a concrete boulder as large as him crashed into his back. The impact rocketed him across the road into a nearby window, where he landed in a pile of now-toppled cabinets.

"What the…," Kai swore.

He crawled out from under the cabinets, then climbed back outside onto the street. The girl he had just hit was standing on top of the pile again, her body coated in a black metal suit that glowed dark orange in the hinges.

"That'll teach you to mess with me," the girl quipped, her blue eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Kai retorted.

"Kai, wait," Skylor urged.

Kai ignored Skylor's belated wisdom, immediately charging at the girl again. At ten yards out, he raised his right leg, expecting to smash his foot into her stomach. No such luck. The girl merely raised her arm, then opened up her palm. Kai's foot smashed straight into the palm, crackling heavily from the sudden impact. At the same time, a loud sound boom vibrated out, shaking the pile underneath them.

"Agh," Kai yelped as his body relapsed into shock. To his horror, his right shin and ankle swelled to twice their size, and he could see his bones shattered underneath.

"You…you…what have you done," Skylor stammered.

"Oh, nothing really," the girl mocked. "Just a few broken bones, that's all."

The girl released her grip. Kai's broken leg plummeted, smashing full force into the concrete. Kai bellowed in pain, then lapsed into unconscious and collapsed onto the pile, his leg still swelling from the broken bones.

"Take your friend and leave me be," the girl suggested.

"Not on my watch," Skylor retorted, entering a fighting stance. "You hurt my friends, you deal with me."

Skylor circled her hands. A ball of fire formed from the air within, sparking and jumping like wildfire in a forest. Then she launched it toward the girl's arm. For a brief second, the girl's eyes widened, but then they narrowed as her mouth released a malicious smile. She let the streak of fire hit her arm, watching in contempt as it instantly dissolved without a trace.

"That…that's impossible," Skylor gasped. "No suit of armor resists elemental fire."

"Get with the times, you outdated relics," the girl jested. "You guys think you're good, that you can beat everything thrown your way? Oh give me a break! It was Lord Garmadon who saved Ninjago from Chen, not you, his own daughter, who nearly doomed everybody!"

"Don't you dare," Skylor swore.

"Oh, trust me, sister. I'm just getting started," the girl chuckled. "But I can't have you nipping at my rear end, now, can I?"

The girl lifted up her left arm. Skylor, thinking that she was beckoning her to attack, charged, racing straight toward her at high speed. Immediately, the girl flicked one of her arm switches, firing off a large beam of strange black mist that floated straight into Skylor. Skylor stopped, choking on the mist as it seeped down her throat.

She suddenly felt lighter and then glanced down at her legs. Her eyes bulged out with terror. Streams of orange energy flowed in trails out of her limbs, rushing straight into the girl's metal arm like a raging river. Skylor tried to flee, but found the mist too heavy to break through. Then she glanced up angrily at the girl, before collapsing from exhaustion to the ground. Then the mist dissolved, leaving a helpless Skylor huddled before a looming giant.

"You…You took away my powers," Skylor choked, trying hard not to cry.

"Powers are fleeting dear," the girl chuckled. "I just relieved you of a great burden. You can thank me later. Just be glad I spared your boyfriend's fire. He'll be useless regardless."

Without another girl, the girl activated two rocket boosters on her feet, propelling herself into the night sky. High above the rubble she soared upward, then with a kick ignited the jet fuel that zipped her out of sight into the night sky. And just as she disappeared, another person in metal armor like hers rocketed up out of the hole, following her lead into the light of the midnight moon.


	2. Meeting Kigaru

Chapter 2 – Meeting Kigaru

Harumi, love of my life. Harumi, pump of my heart. Harumi, air of my lungs. Harumi, food of my stomach. Harumi, sight of my eyes. Harumi, melody of my ears. Harumi, honey to my tongue. Harumi, perfume of my nose. Harumi, light of my soul.

But Harumi, hate of my life! Harumi, clog of my veins! Harumi, monoxide of my pipes! Harumi, vomit of my throat! Harumi, blindness of the pupil! Harumi, cacophony of the canal! Harumi, alum of my teeth! Harumi, refuse of my nostrils! Harumi, darkness of my soul!

Lloyd's eyes flipped open. He bolted to a seated position and darted his eyes around the bedroom. Nothing. He sighed in relief. Not a soul to be seen. Only his furnishings and the morning light peering through the window onto the floor…wait, how'd he end up in a pile of blankets on the floor again? Oh, never mind. That didn't matter. He was safe and that was that.

Knock. Knock. His ears perked up. Someone was at the door.

"Who's there," Lloyd asked aloud.

"Mr. Lloyd, are you awake," a timid voice, feminine-sounding, answered.

Lloyd paused. Mr. Lloyd? Nobody called him that, not even his friends. It was just one of Jay's occasional jests, but Jay wasn't home yet from vacation. Or was he?

"Jay, are you fooling around with me," Lloyd questioned, "because if you are, it won't fool me this time."

"No, Mr. Lloyd," the voice answered. "Mr. Jay isn't home."

"Then come on in," Lloyd answered.

The door opened, but instead of one of his friends, a young lady, probably in her mid-teens, stepped into the room. Lloyd's eyes widened and his nose twitched a little. This lady, hair as black as a raven, eyes as blue as turquoise seas, figure as refined as a model, was…well…lovely, but…well…lovely in the sense that she startled him.

"Sir, are you okay," the lady asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Lloyd answered, shaking his head. "Does someone want me?"

"Master Wu asked if you would join us for breakfast," the lady smiled.

Breakfast? With Master Wu sure, but with this total stranger as well? Surely she was little more than a servant girl, a speck of dust in a grandiose palace like Borg Tower. But his stomach wasn't as hesitant as his mind, and his stomach often won out at the mention of food.

"Sure, I'll come," Lloyd said. "Just give me a minute to change."

"Well, about time the sleepy-head woke up," Cole chuckled when Lloyd stepped into the living area.

"Can it till we eat, okay," Lloyd laughed. "Give the sleepy-head time to wake up."

"Oh, you'll wake up," Cole winked. "Pixel's cooking for breakfast."

"Not again," Lloyd sighed, plopping down on a chair. "Last time she cooked, she scorched the rice and burnt the potstickers to a crisp, crunchy black."

"My cooking is not terrible," Pixel retorted from the kitchen. "I'm still learning, you know."

"Just who exactly is teaching you," Lloyd asked.

"Why, Zane of course," Pixel remarked.

"Oh, right," Lloyd blushed. "At least you're learning from the best. Any idea when Master Wu is coming down?"

"I am down," Wu answered from the living room.

Wu strolled to the table, then slid into a seat across from Lloyd. As soon as he was seated, the lady Lloyd had seen earlier appeared, dressed in a simplistic red gown with gold-colored trim. She brought out the breakfast plates, filled with hot potstickers and rice, then headed into the kitchen for the kettle of tea.

"Master, may I ask you something," Lloyd asked between bites.

"Anything, Lloyd," Wu smiled. "Ask of me what you wish to know, for wisdom is fleeting and temporal; like the morning dew, it evaporates into nothing."

"I had another nightmare last night," Lloyd sighed, "the third one this week. And it always involves the same thing."

"Pal, nightmares are normal," Cole remarked. "I mean, every few days, I dream that someone outlawed cake or that I'm allergic to cake. Now those are nightmarish worlds."

"Not helpful, Cole," Lloyd sighed. "It's not about cake. It's about…someone."

"Someone? Don't tell me you can't sleep because of Jay and his pranks," Cole whistled. "Although those are nightmares in their own mischievous way."

"Why would Jay ruin my sleep," Lloyd questioned. "It's…it's more serious than that."

"Ah, I think I see who you're referring to," Wu nodded. "Why does this person haunt your dream, despite their death?"

"But that's just it," Lloyd puffed. "I don't know if this person died or not; on one hand, they were crushed by a falling building, but on the other hand, they might have escaped. And so far, no one's been able to prove anything."

"So it's assurance of their demise you seek," Wu noted.

"Only one way to find out," Cole interjected. "Let's go to the site of their supposed demise today and solve this mystery once and for all. I mean, let's get this out of the way so you can sleep. After all, a tired ninja is a clumsy ninja, and a clumsy ninja is a dead ninja."

"Not a bad idea," Lloyd smiled.

At that moment, the girl returned, carrying a tray of steaming tea cups. She placed each cup in front of someone, then started back toward the kitchen again.

"Master, who is that," Lloyd asked, pointing at the lady. The lady stopped, turning her head toward Lloyd and Wu. She smiled, blushing as she glanced up at Wu.

"Oh, right, I don't think you've met her yet," Wu chuckled. "Why don't you introduce yourself," Wu asked the lady.

"I'm Kigaru," the lady smiled. "Master Wu has told me all about you, Lloyd."

"Ah, so I'm no longer Mr. Lloyd," Lloyd joked.

"Jay gave me a few pointers," Kigaru winked.

"Why, that scoundrel," Lloyd laughed. "He's going to owe me one of these days."

"Yes, but first after you settle your debt with me," Kigaru nodded.

"What debt," Lloyd asked.

"You don't want to know, pal," Cole whispered. "She doesn't come cheap."

"Name your price," Lloyd sighed. "It better be reasonable."

"25,000 tokens," Kigaru stated.

Lloyd's eyes shot open, and he spat out his tea, spraying it all over the table.

"25,000?! For a cup of tea," Lloyd exclaimed. "That's ridiculous. I won't pay that!"

"Then what will you pay? Trust me, pal, I don't come cheap," Kigaru winked.

"Then what will satisfy you," Lloyd asked.

"One thing – your wisdom," Kigaru replied. "Teach me how to be a Master of Spinjitzu."

Lloyd spat out his tea again. He darted his eyes toward Wu, then glanced back slowly at Kigaru.

"And there's the punchline," Cole quipped. "I told you pal, she isn't cheap."

"You think," Lloyd questioned. "What makes you think I'm willing to…hold on, just a second. I'm getting buzzed."

Lloyd pulled out his phone, then held it up to his ear as he answered. For a brief moment, he listened to the person on the other line, while Cole and Kigaru eyed him. Then his face darkened, his mouth frowning and his eyes narrowing to slits. He hung up, then turned toward Cole.

"What's wrong," Cole asked.

"That was Skylor," Lloyd stated. "She and Kai were attacked by someone last night, and they want us at the scene of the incident at once."

"Let's roll," Cole signaled, heading toward the door.

"Hang on a minute," Kigaru retorted. "What about me?"

"You wait for us to return," Lloyd shrugged. "We can talk about this later."

"Oh, we talk about it now," Kigaru asserted.

"I don't have time to fool around, Kigaru," Lloyd puffed. "Our friends need help."

"Then take me with you," Kigaru remarked.

"What? Take you," Lloyd exclaimed. "You're not even trained, let alone skilled enough to handle a mission."

"So you presume," Wu interrupted. "Were you not like Kigaru once, unskilled yet eager to plunge into the fire? Courage she has, and zeal she possesses; both will suffice for now. More there is to someone than meets the eye."

"Look here," Kigaru added. "Just take me with you. Then I can prove whether or not I deserve to be trained by you. Let me earn your approval, if debt doesn't harm your conscious."

"Alright, you can come," Lloyd sighed. "But don't be a nuisance, okay?"

"Oh, I won't," Kigaru smiled. "More like Cole will be the nuisance today."

"We'll see who bothers who," Cole quipped.

"Move out," Lloyd urged. "Who knows what we'll find when we get there?"


	3. Investigation

Chapter 3 – Investigation

Zoom! The ninja race through the streets of Ninjago City, zipping and zagging past street vendors, half-completed skyscrapers, overcrowded apartments - all recent additions to a city constantly rebuilding – in Cole's shiny, black new ride, the _Black Thunder_.

"So, what'd you guys think," Cole asked as he steered.

"Think about what," Lloyd questioned.

"About my new battle vehicle from the shop," Cole answered. "Don't tell me you hate it."

"It's nice, Cole, for a playboy sportscar," Kigaru whistled.

"This is no sportscar, lady, and I'm no playboy," Cole retorted. "This is an all-terrain, multi-purpose, sonic-speedster, designed specifically by me for battle."

"More like for blinding enemies with the shiny fenders," Kigaru smirked.

"One more word from you and you walk the rest of the way," Cole ordered.

"Cole don't get so worked up," Lloyd laughed. "After all, Kigaru's only pointing out the inferiority of your car to mine."

"You mean that outdated machine," Cole laughed. "Look, Lloyd. Your car's fine, sure, but it was no match for the Sons of Garmadon, let alone the Oni. Mine, on the other hand, is indestructible."

"Oh, sure, we'll see how indestructible it is soon enough," Lloyd grumbled, crossing his arms. "Perfect timing. Here's Skylor and the ruins now."

Cole pulled _Black Thunder _over and parked in a nearby alley, taking the keys with him as they exited. Together, they walked over to the pile of apartment rubble, where several police officers combed the area for evidence.

"A sight for sore eyes indeed," Skylor rejoiced when she spotted Lloyd. "Thanks for coming out on such short notice."

"Anything for a friend like you," Cole winked.

"Thanks, I guess," Skylor sighed. "Who's your girlfriend, Lloyd?"

"First off, we're not friends," Lloyd interrupted. "Second, she's not my apprentice either. She's just a tag-along assigned to me by Master Wu."

"I'm no tag-along, I'm Kigaru," Kigaru blurted. "Whoever taught you your manners didn't teach them well."

"My is she feisty," Skylor whistled.

"Tell me about it," Lloyd sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now what's up, and where is Kai?"

"Oh, right," Skylor sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "Lloyd, are you sure you can handle this?"

"I can handle anything," Lloyd remarked carelessly. "Hit me with your best."

"I lost my powers."

Lloyd coughed and his eyes doubled in size.

"You what," he gasped.

"I thought you said you could handle it," Skylor remarked.

"Anything but that," Lloyd retorted. "How in the world is this possible? There's no conceivable way you lost your powers."

"Don't you remember the whole Anacondrai war with Chen," Skylor asked. "I didn't get my powers back till the Sons of Garmadon took power."

"But I always thought that our powers were permanent, that they could never be lost," Cole stated.

"Well, surprise, they can," Kigaru interrupted.

"At least explain how it happened," Lloyd replied, ignoring Kigaru's remark.

"Last night, me and Kai were heading back to Chen's Noodle House, when out of the blue, we spotted this girl climbing around in these ruins," Skylor sighed. "Of course, searching through piles of rubble aroused my suspicions, so me and Kai questioned her about her intentions. That's when everything went south. She and Kai started snipping at each other, then Kai had the audacity to punch her into the next building."

"That's Kai alright," Lloyd sighed. "I thought he got over his temper issues years ago."

"Well, he paid dearly for them," Skylor sighed, shaking her head. "The girl, turns out, wasn't just a nobody. She retaliated, attacking me and Kai with a small robotic suit that apparently could lift heavy objects, fly, and absorb elemental powers. That suit was what took my powers, Lloyd."

"A personal robotic suit," Cole mused. "Now that's a first. Never heard of anyone owning one of those."

"Not a big deal," Lloyd shrugged. "We've fought plenty of enemies with advanced technology. Don't you remember the Sky Pirate ship or Iron Doom?"

"But have we fought anyone with a robotic suit," Cole countered. "Not in my recent memory."

"If I were you, I'd ask Cyrus Borg," Skylor suggested. "He might be able to disclose a few details. Worst case scenario, you rely on Zane and Pixel's databases."

"Good idea," Cole agreed.

"So, you lost your powers, but what happen to Mr. Hot-head," Kigaru interrupted.

"Hot-headed," Cole snorted.

"Cole, this is no time to snort," Lloyd scolded. "But now that you mention it, I haven't seen Kai anywhere."

"That's because he shattered his right leg trying to kick the enemy," Skylor answered. "She stopped it in mid-motion, and the shock wave was powerful enough to shatter every bone in his leg, including his femur."

"His femur too," Lloyd questioned. "Man, that'll do you in for weeks."

"More like months," Cole whistled. "I once knew a guy who snapped his femur, strong, athletic one too. That sidelined him for at least seven months."

"So, Kai is out of commission till further notice," Lloyd sighed. "Man, that sure makes life easier for everyone. Let me guess, they drove him off to the hospital."

"More like airlifted him to his home village," Skylor sighed. "Once EMT arrived, I called Nya and their mother, and they asked that I send Kai back home. There, he can recover without distractions under the watchful eye of his mother and the nurses assigned to his care."

"A wise decision," Cole noted, "seeing that we have a history of dealing with injuries at the worst possible times. But what are you going to do?"

"Come with us, of course," Lloyd answered. "This wasn't just another hit-and-run encounter; sure, the conflict was incidental, but someone gunned for you and Kai, and we're going to find out why."

"Yes, in due time," Skylor nodded, "but first, I want the police findings from their search."

"What search," Lloyd questioned. "You gave us all the information we need."

"Ah, but not everything," the police commissioner answered, approaching the ninja. "We too are curious about this attack, but for different reasons."

"And what brings the commissioner out here," Cole asked.

"While you're sniffing out clues from Skylor, we're trying to find clues of our own, clues on who this attacker might be, and why they would be snooping about a demolished apartment complex at night," the commissioner answered.

"Same here, but what's your reason," Lloyd nodded.

"Oh, just a hunch, I guess," the commissioner shrugged. "Nothing serious enough to involve you guys in. Since you're trying to unmask the identity of this assailant anyway, we'll wrap up and move out of your way."

The commissioner motioned his men to depart, then climbed into a waiting police car with two of the chief officers. Together, they followed the four-some police cars out of the vicinity, leaving the ninja alone at the scene of the crime.

"What was that about," Kigaru asked. "Seems like they were hiding something from you."

"Don't bother," Lloyd sighed. "Let the police do their own bidding. Right now, we have more pressing matters, starting with what to make of Skylor's troubles."


	4. Rage for Rage

Chapter 5 – Rage for Rage

"It doesn't make sense," Lloyd sighed.

He paced the floor of his room, thinking aloud as Skylor reiterated everything she could remember from last night's encounter.

"What doesn't make sense," Skylor asked.

"Any of it," Lloyd sighed.

"Oh, come on," Cole shrugged. "It isn't like we don't know what happened. Someone attacked Skylor, stole her powers, and ran off into the darkness of night. All we have to do is track them down."

"Without a clue to point the way," Lloyd questioned.

"Oh," Cole sighed. "I forgot about that."

"Look, Lloyd," Skylor sighed. "I don't have the answers you're looking for. No one here does."

"Not yet, at least," Zane interrupted, entering the room.

"Zane, there you are," Cole remarked. "You're twenty minutes late."

"No, you are twenty minutes early," Zane countered. "I was told 12:30, not 12:10."

"Does it matter," Lloyd asked. "At least Zane showed up. Do you have anything for us?"

"I do, but it's not much to go off of," Zane sighed. "The diagnostics were unable to fully identify what Skylor described, but they did indicate a possible piece of machinery within."

"What type of machinery," Cole asked.

"I had Kigaru upload it in my scanners for your convenience," Zane answered.

"You let Kigaru upload data," Lloyd questioned. "You don't even know what she uploaded, let alone if she did it correctly."

"Lloyd, give her the benefit of the doubt," Skylor sighed.

"I will once she gets her act together," Lloyd sighed.

"And she will, but not on your timetable," Skylor replied.

"Guys, focus," Cole retorted. "Zane, show us what you got."

Zane opened the palm of his hands. A holographic projection beamed out from them, forming a 3-D object about the size of Lloyd's head.

"What is that," Lloyd asked. "I've never seen any part like that."

"No way that's in one of our vehicles," Cole added. "I mean, what kind of metallic cone has spikes blocking off flow into the cylinder? Sure, there's advanced tech here, but all that energy has to flow somewhere, right?"

"Right, but who said it stored elemental energy," Skylor shrugged. "Look, the way I see it, that looks more like a microscopic electromagnetic pulse regulator."

"A what," Lloyd questioned, looking puzzled.

"An electromagnetic pulse regulator," Skylor repeated. "It's a miniscule cone value about the size of your thumb, and it channels electricity and magnetic forces safely via fluid compression in the energy core."

"Or, in sensible terms, it regulates the power in our machinery," Cole sighed.

"What's so special about that," Kigaru interrupted.

"What are you doing here," Lloyd asked as Kigaru entered. "I told you this meeting was none of your business."

"It is now, pal," Kigaru retorted, puffing one of her locks up. "Trust me, after all I heard you yap, I think I'm in by default."

"Were you eavesdropping on us," Lloyd questioned. "And don't you call me, 'pal'. You're definitely not my pal, miss sass."

"Oh, that's fine. Go ahead. Make my day," Kigaru snipped. "Don't let me stop you from picking your poison."

"What on earth are you talking about," Lloyd grumbled.

"I'm a liability," Kigaru winked.

"Ain't that the truth," Cole smirked. "You nearly blew Lloyd's car up an hour ago."

"You nearly did what," Lloyd shouted.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that," Cole blushed.

"What on earth were you doing," Lloyd questioned.

"Cleaning up your guys' junk up in the garage," Kigaru answered. "I mean, with all those rockets and smoke bombs lying about, surely one day you'd blow everything sky high, like Cole did when he fired off one of them rockets into one of the cars."

"Please don't tell that's true," Lloyd sighed, turning to Cole.

"It wasn't my fault," Cole retorted. "Mischief here was the one who activated it and prevented me from routing it out of the way. But don't worry. We didn't hit your car, but boy is Jay going to be ticked off when he hears we trashed his car."

"He'll get over it," Skylor sighed. "But can we please get back on track? Kigaru, what do you mean you're a liability?"

"Simple, really," Kigaru puffed. "I ain't ignorant of what's transpiring before me. I know more than you think, and that's telling something."

"That is a liability," Zane nodded. "She knows everything we know, and maybe more since she assisted me with diagnostics. We can't risk letting her slip out and get caught up by the enemy."

"Oh, please Zane, be reasonable," Lloyd scoffed. "We don't even know if this is a loner or not. You expect me to worry about minions we haven't seen yet?"

"You underestimate your enemy," Skylor sighed. "We don't know enough to assume anything, yes, but shouldn't we play it safe in case there are more dangers than we supposed?"

"Playing it safe means waiting till they strike again," Cole remarked.

"And that's not a luxury we have," Kigaru added. "Look, if you guys want to do things right this time, nab them early, before they get strong enough to be a pest."

"Aren't you one to talk," Lloyd scoffed. "Who do you think did things right? Certainly not the villains we fought, because they're dead or in hiding."

"Oh, right, because you handled the Sons of Garmadon and Oni without a hitch," Kigaru smirked.

"Got you there," Cole quipped.

"You be quiet," Lloyd retorted. "And you, young lady, better quit that smack before I make you regret you had a tongue."

"Fine," Kigaru puffed, "but don't come crying to me if you need my advice."

"Oh, I assure you I won't," Lloyd glared as Kigaru strolled out of the room, head pointed upward.

"I assume that our meeting is over then," Zane asked.

"Not till we decide on a course of action," Skylor sighed. "As sassy as that girl is, she makes a fair point. We need to act before the enemy gets the better of us."

"Now that I can agree with," Cole nodded. "What do you think, Lloyd?"

"Sounds good with me," Lloyd sighed.

"Seems to me that this electromagnetic pulse regulator has some clues," Cole noted. "Any idea where to find one?"

"Try finding a needle in a haystack first," Lloyd whistled. "I haven't seen them anywhere on the market, not since we crushed Chen's armies."

"Ronin probably knows," Skylor sighed.

"Great idea," Cole agreed. "If anybody has them, it'd be Ronin and his 'treasure hunting' business endeavor. And last I checked, I think he reopened his shop in Stiix."

"Aren't Jay and Nya staying nearby at the old tea farm," Skylor asked.

"They are, although they're homeward bound tomorrow," Lloyd nodded. "But I think I can get them to do us a favor before they leave. Zane, contact Jay and Nya and tell them to visit with Ronin. Cole, you come with me. We apparently have damages to assess."

Cole nodded and started toward the garage. Zane followed him, beelining toward the room with the commlinks. Lloyd then started walking out, but Skylor grabbed his shoulder as he stepped through the doorway, pulling him back into the room.

"What gives," Lloyd asked. "Don't you see I'm on my way to damage control?"

"Oh, you need damage control alright," Skylor snapped. "You and Kigaru both."

"What's it to you," Lloyd snapped.

"Lloyd, you treat that young lady like she's a piece of trash," Skylor scoffed.

"So what?"

"I'm sick and tired of you two snipping and biting each other's heels. You two are worse than Jay and Cole."

"So?"

"So, stop treating her like garbage."

"As long as she stops snipping at me like she's my equal, which she's not."

"She's who's equal? The way I see it, you're her inferior."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You let her get on your nerves, which makes her inferior to you."

"Oh, quit it with your philosophical arguments. I'm her superior, and she's supposed to obey me."

"So, you do want her as a pupil?"

"I didn't say anything about that."

"Then how do you expect Kigaru to heed you," Skylor questioned. "Seriously, Lloyd, you expect her to obey your every command just because you're the green ninja?"

"I have more experience and wisdom than her," Lloyd retorted. "Surely she realizes that?"

"And how's that working out for you," Skylor remarked. "Lloyd, if this continues unchecked, you're going to damage not only your relationship with Kigaru, but the harmony of this team. We all look up to you for leadership and guidance, and thus far, you have provided."

"Kigaru's the one who is damaging harmony, Skylor."

"And I agree with you, to a certain degree. I do strongly disapprove of Kigaru's actions and wish that she would rein in her tongue sometimes. But what you are doing in response is only making matters worse. So long as you repay rage with rage, there will only be a spiral of rage."

"You get Kigaru to change, and then I might listen to you. Till then, stay out of this."

With that, Lloyd strolled through the door and out into the hall, leaving Skylor to sigh and shake her head.


	5. Kuriam & Jael

Chapter 6 – Kuriam & Jael

"So, how'd it go," Cole asked Lloyd as they entered the garage.

"How'd what go," Lloyd asked.

"Your chat with Skylor," Cole chuckled. "She didn't sound happy."

"What's it matter to you," Lloyd grumbled. "Dang, you guys really wrecked the place."

"You mean Kigaru wrecked the place," Cole sighed as he tossed to the side several pieces of disformed metal. "Man, how are we going to hide this from Jay?"

"That's the easy part. We'll just haul all this scrap metal out of the city."

"Okay, but how? If you haven't noticed, Ninjago City doesn't have any spare trucks for hauling debris away, considering that they're all busy helping various construction crews remove debris leftover from the whole Sons of Garmadon-Oni fiasco."

"Look, I'll think of something, okay? But like I said, that's the easy part. Breaking the news to Jay is the hard part, let alone replacing his car."

"I'm sure Pixel and Zane can whip out another vehicle for him. By the way, how's your 'training' with Kigaru going?"

"What training?"

"You haven't even started yet?"

"What'd you expect? I can't train that rascal if she snips at my heels every five seconds."

"Isn't that part of the process? I mean, we all wished to be done with you during your training several times, but boy am I glad that we didn't give up on you. Don't ignore Master Wu's advice just because of Kigaru. It's you who needs to step up their game."

"Now you sound like Skylor, pessimistic and judgmental," Lloyd grumbled.

"Maybe I should be," Cole sighed.

Before Lloyd could counter, the speaker in the garage crackled, and they heard Zane's voice over the intercom.

"Lloyd, Cole, are you still down there," Zane asked.

"Yes, what's up," Lloyd asked.

"Our scanners indicate that there's a group of thugs assaulting some shoppers in an alleyway two blocks to the left," Zane answered. "And one of them is wearing a Sons of Garmadon jacket."

"We'll deal with them," Lloyd nodded. "Over and out."

"Sons of Garmadon, really," Cole sighed. "Didn't we lock the whole lot of them up?"

"Most of them anyway," Lloyd sighed. "A few slipped away during the battle, and I suspect they formed into gangs like this one."

"Maybe catching this guy will lead us to the others," Cole noted as they ran outside and down the sidewalk.

"I hope so. Look, there's the thugs now."

"Dang, they sure picked the choice targets this time."

"We can awe at the ladies' splendor later, Cole. Strike hard, and fast."

With the speed of a swift jaguar, Lloyd tornado-kicked two of the thugs aside, knocking them down several yards away. Then he and Cole engaged the thugs, distracting them just long enough for the ladies to escape unharmed. Soon, the ninja, by precise, powerful kicks and punches, had taken out all the thugs, and only the thug leader remained standing.

"You must be the Son of Garmadon," Lloyd remarked, looking the leader up and down.

"You must be ninja scum," the leader snorted. "I am Kuriam, strong man of gang. I take you down with my might."

"Some IQ," Cole smirked. "This should be a piece of cake."

Cole charged, throwing a right hook toward Kuriam's chest, but before he could land the blow, Kuriam snatched ahold of his arm in mid-swing. With a flick of his arm, he flung Cole away, throwing him against the side of the building. Then Kuriam turned his attention back on Lloyd.

"Ninja wimp, no match for Kuriam," Kuriam laughed.

"We'll see about that," Lloyd swore.

Lloyd drew out his katana, then swung it at Kuriam's right arm. The blade struck exactly on the elbow, but instead of cutting Kuriam, it shattered into pieces, as if his arm was a marble floor on which china fell. Lloyd's eyes widened, and his mouth opened wide.

"Sword no match for brawn," Kuriam snorted. "Ninja no match for Kuriam."

Kuriam started toward Lloyd, fully intent on grabbing Lloyd and smashing him into the ground. Lloyd backed up, positioning himself against the wall. With Cole on the ground beside him, and his sword shattered, Lloyd braced his feet for the worst.

Suddenly, Kuriam flinched, his head propelling forward as if he had tripped over a step. He leaned forward, revealing the presence of a female in street clothes behind him, armed with a strangely-shaped sword that appeared like one of Nya's samurai sword.

"Who dares," Kuriam bellowed.

"I dare," the girl smiled, bowing before him. "Call me Jael."

"You kid," Kuriam chuckled. "I strong, you weak."

"On the contrary, I swift, you slow," Jael winked.

Kuriam snarled, then charged Jael again. He swept his fists toward her, but as he punched, she sprang up like a frog, leaping right over him to the other side. Kuriam turned around, his face redder than ever.

"You fast, but I still will win," Kuriam growled.

"Wow, she's quick on her feet," Cole whistled.

"Stop admiring and start fighting," Lloyd scolded.

"Keep back," Jael ordered Lloyd.

"Keep back," Lloyd scoffed, charging forward. "You think we can't take the heat? We're ninja. We've fought worse than this."

Lloyd raced toward Kuriam, then quickly fired off two salvos of green energy. They both struck Kuriam in the right arm, temporarily numbing his arm as it seeped into the veins. Then Kuriam smiled, grinning as the green energy illuminated his arm.

"What's happening," Lloyd shouted.

"You energized his arm," Jael shouted back. "Didn't you realize that he's wearing an amber energizer?"

"A what," Lloyd questioned.

Just then, Kuriam fired off a salvo of green energy back at Lloyd and Jael. Jael immediately dove on top of Lloyd, knocking him flat on the ground. The blast whizzed right over them, crashing into the building behind them with a huge explosion.

"Get off me," Lloyd grumbled, wiggling out from under Jael. "You nearly knocked the breath out of me."

"Better me than him," Jael gestured.

"I hope you have a plan to stop him," Cole sighed, "because he's going to keep shooting until he knocks us out."

"Knock us out," Lloyd repeated. "That's it!"

"Got something," Cole asked.

"I do, but it won't be easy," Lloyd nodded. "Those bolts of energy are powerful enough to knock us out, so if we can get Kuriam to hit himself with one, then he'll fall without a hitch."

"But just how exactly do we get him to shoot himself," Cole asked. "That's kind asking me to bury myself in an earthquake. Not going to happen."

"Find something to deflect it with," Lloyd noted.

"Duck," Jael interrupted.

Lloyd and Cole immediately jumped to the ground, covering their heads in anticipation of the incoming blast. Jael, though, didn't budge. She readied her katana, then stiffened her legs into position.

At that moment, Kuriam fired, releasing his burst a second too soon. It spiraled directly toward Jael and her katana, then briefly smashed into Jael's katana. And in that moment, Lloyd glimpsed up, certain that Jael was going to get herself fried. Instead, the green energy deflected off the sword back in the opposite direction, smashing straight into Kuriam's chest.

Huge gusts of wind burst out of the resulting explosion, knocking Jael down and shoving everything within twenty feet forward a full three yards. Then Kuriam, dazed and barely conscious, staggered about for a minute, before falling cold to the ground. Upon impact, his amber energizer shattered, releasing a mist of amber power into the air.

"Lloyd, what on earth just happened," Cole gasped as he sat up. "Did…did she just…"

"I…I can't believe it either," Lloyd gasped.

"Well, that take cares of the giant," Jael whistled, shoving her katana back into its scabbard like nothing had happened.

"How…how did you," Lloyd stammered.

"Save it for tomorrow," Jael winked.

"Who exactly are you," Cole asked.

"Like I said, the name's Jael," Jael sighed. "Now then, what to do with this big guy?"

"More like what to do with this," Cole whistled, picking up the shattered amber energizer.

"I'd take that to the lab," Jael suggested. "Let your droid friend, Zane I think, have a look. Might have some clues for you."

"And where are you going," Lloyd asked. "We could use a person like you."

"Don't flatter me, Lloyd," Jael winked. "I prefer to stay rogue. Besides, I'm taking this knucklehead down to the prison, unless of course, you want to clean up your mess?"

"No, that's fine with us," Cole nodded.

"I'll see you guys again," Jael winked as Lloyd and Cole walked away. "But mark my words, I only come when they expect it."

"What's that supposed to mean," Cole asked Lloyd.

"Don't know, don't care," Lloyd sighed. "Right now, we need intel on this machinery, before someone else figures out how to use it properly."


	6. Daredevil Rescue

Chapter 6 – Daredevil Rescue

The minute Jael departed, Lloyd and Cole started back toward Borg Tower, the amber energizer firmly secured under Cole's left arm.

"Where do you suppose this machinery came from," Cole asked.

"No clue," Lloyd shrugged carelessly.

"Aren't you the least bit curious," Cole asked.

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't be taking it back to Zane, would we," Lloyd sighed. "Look, I'd rather not speculate about it until after Zane scans it."

"I think it's Sons of Garmadon tech."

Lloyd stopped short, his eyes widening.

"What makes you say that," Lloyd asked.

"It's just speculation, Lloyd," Cole sighed. "Nothing to get worked up over. And besides, you said you didn't want to speculate."

"I did, but I'll humor yours for a little bit. What makes you so sure that it's Sons of Garmadon tech?"

"Kuriam was wearing it, and he's an ex-Sons of Garmadon member."

"Don't kid me. Just because Kuriam had it doesn't mean that all of them had access to such technology. And besides, you forget that they borrowed lots of tech from previous foes of ours."

"I doubt any snakes, ghosts, or pirates were carrying this stuff around."

"Alright, fair point. But it wouldn't surprise me if one of our enemies had something similar in the works."

"Then explain why it hasn't turned up till now," Cole asked.

"Because nobody cared to rummage through the rubble till now," Lloyd replied.

"I guess I see your point," Cole nodded. "After all, we didn't realize Harumi's master plan until the Sons of Garmadon had Ninjago in their grasp. And there's still parts of it we don't grasp today."

Lloyd winced, his eyes narrowing at the mention of Harumi.

"We don't talk about her," Lloyd scowled.

"Oh, right, sorry about that," Cole apologized. "How long has it been now since, um, well, you know?"

"A year," Lloyd answered. "But enough about the past. Shouldn't we be at the tower by now?"

"Yeah, you're right," Cole glanced around. "We must have walked right by it. And on that note, where exactly are we? I don't remember all this fog being around."

"Can't tell," Lloyd sighed, sweeping at the fog. "The mist's too thick to see through."

"At least we're still in the city," Cole gestured, pointing at the shadow of several buildings around them.

"Start heading back. If we go back the way we came, we'll end up outside this fog."

"Sounds smart, especially when we can't even see the sidewalk in front of us."

"Wait, the sidewalk's disappeared? That's impossible, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Cole, I think we're floating in a cloud."

"Don't kid yourself. There's no way we just walked off the ground into the sky."

"No, I'm serious. We're in a cloud floating through the city."

As Lloyd spoke, a slight crack of light appeared beneath them, forming between them like a window in the floor. Through it, they could see the buildings of Ninjago City, and beneath them a large drop to ground zero in the middle of the city.

"Yikes, we are in the sky," Cole panicked. "How'd we get up here?"

"More like how to get down," Lloyd sighed.

Just then, Lloyd's commlink crackled, and PIXAL's voice sizzled through the speakers.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, come in," PIXAL pleaded.

"PIXAL, is that you," Lloyd answered.

"Yes, it's me," PIXAL sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you and Cole are alright."

"Well, sort of," Lloyd shrugged. "We seem to be stuck inside a cloud."

"Ah, so you also got caught up in the anti-gravity gun," PIXAL sighed.

"What anti-gravity gun," Cole asked. "I thought Jay and Nya scrapped that project after it suspended Kai above the ground for two hours."

"They did, but your little friend tinkered with it and well…" PIXAL answered.

"Well what," Lloyd prompted.

"The gun discharged and created a vortex of anti-gravity outside the garage," PIXAL sighed. "And as we speak, the vortex is continuing to gradually suck out all the gravity in that vortex."

"Great, so we're gradually floating into space," Lloyd sighed. "Mark my words, Kigaru and I will have a chat when I get down about this."

"Don't worry, Lloyd," PIXAL assured him. "I'm sending Zane in the Frost Slicer to rescue you."

"Thanks, PIXAL," Lloyd sighed. "See you at the tower."

"Over and out," PIXAL answered.

"I told you that girl was nothing but trouble," Lloyd shrugged.

"Sure, as if you weren't a disaster waiting to happen," Cole snorted.

"Oh, come on, no fair," Lloyd scowled. "Stop comparing me to Kigaru. We're not the same person."

"No, but you both had the same tendencies and flaws," Cole nodded. "That makes you two a perfect match, in my opinion."

"We'll see," Lloyd grumbled. "But hold that thought. PIXAL's calling me again."

"Lloyd, are you there still," PIXAL asked.

"Yes, PIXAL, I'm still here," Lloyd answered. "What's up?"

"There's been a complication to your pick-up," PIXAL said.

"What complication," Cole asked.

"Well, the cloud you're in drifted to the right, and if my current projections are correct, it's going to smash into a skyscraper and dissolve," PIXAL said. "Also, Zane's not in the Frost Slicer."

"If Zane's not coming, then who is," Lloyd asked. "Wait, don't tell me that…"

"I'm afraid so," PIXAL sighed. "Kigaru overheard our conversation, and she skyjacked the Frost Slicer before Zane could reach the garage."

"Any chance we can get another ride," Lloyd asked.

"Not unless you want to free fall into the city below," PIXAL said.

"Alright, PIXAL, thanks for letting us know," Cole said.

"Cole, you're crazy," Lloyd said once PIXAL signed off. "I'm not jumping into a fighter piloted by Kigaru."

"Well, do you have a better option," Cole questioned.

"We could always dive through the skyscraper window," Lloyd suggested. "We crash through windows all the time."

"Not intentionally," Cole retorted. "Do I look like someone who trained to jump into a sheet of glass and hope it breaks?"

"Right, and nobody trained you to fight Serpentine," Lloyd added. "We've done things crazier than this, and they turned out alright."

"Yeah, like your plan to redeem your father by facing him in the prison alone?"

"Look, so maybe some of our plans end badly, but at least you were willing to go through with them. This is no different. Just trust my hunch for once, okay?"

"Alright, you win, but you better call off Kigaru quick before she slices through the cloud."

"Wait, she's here already? I thought the Frost Slicer wasn't very fast."

"Jump."

"Now? Are you crazy? We're nowhere near the…"

"JUMP!"

Cole suddenly jumped on top of Lloyd, shoving him straight through the bottom of the cloud and into the sky below. Together, they tumbled in free fall toward the ground, grasping and crawling over each other like panicked cats. Then, with a shove, Cole pushed Lloyd into the window of the skyscraper, barrel rolling after him through the glass. As Lloyd predicted, the window shattered, and they rolled with a thud into a conference room full of startled business executives.

"Cole, don't you ever push me like that again," Lloyd scolded. "You nearly got us both killed."

"Alright, I'll try to warn you next time," Cole shrugged. "But at least you aren't getting splattered by Kigaru or the building."

"Wait, where's Kigaru," Lloyd asked. "And how did you know she was about to slice the cloud?"

"Instinct told me she was approaching too fast to stop," Cole said. "Or maybe it was the loud roar of the jet engines that gave her away. Take your pick."

"I owe you one," Lloyd shrugged.

"Man, you guys were great," Kigaru's voice crackled on the commlink. "I can't believe you jumped out of a cloud into a building! Do you do that every day?!"

"On occasion, yes," Lloyd sighed.

"Still need a lift," Kigaru asked.

"No, I think we're fine," Lloyd said. "We can find a ride from here. Go home and park the Frost Slicer back in the garage."

"No dice," Kigaru whistled. "I didn't rush out here just to be turned down. I'm coming back around for you."

"Kigaru, don't you…," Lloyd ordered. "Oh great, she hung up on me."

"Don't sweat it," Cole shrugged carelessly. "What's the worst she can do? Surely she's smart enough to realize we're inside a building."

"Don't run it past her," Lloyd sighed. "Here she comes now."

"Coming in a bit too fast, isn't she," Cole remarked.

"Cole, when I give the word, jump out the window," Lloyd ordered.

"You're not serious," Cole scowled.

"JUMP!"

Without warning, Lloyd grabbed ahold of Cole's arm, then jumped out of the window toward the ground. Cole flew out behind him, flailing and yelling at Lloyd for his sudden rashness. Together, they flopped toward Kigaru and the streaking Frost Slicer, landing in the rear seat just as the jet swooped into their heads.

"Welcome aboard," Kigaru whistled. "Lucky I snagged you before you fell to your death."

"Not a problem," Lloyd groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kigaru smirked. "But seriously, stop jumping like daredevils into thin air. One of these days, it'll cost you dearly."

"Pull up," Cole interrupted.

"You don't have to be rude," Kigaru grumbled.

"You'll be dead if we hit that building," Lloyd retorted. "Pull up!"

"Hang on tight," Kigaru whistled.

Kigaru turned forward, then immediately pulled a red lever marked with a black X. Everything around the windows turned streaking blue, and the jet rattled loudly for a few seconds. At the same time, a large wormhole engulfed the Frost Slicer, making everything fade away in the blink of an eye.

"Kigaru, what is this," Lloyd asked.

"Oh, just a little surprise I accidently added to Zane's fighter," Kigaru smiled.

"A what," Lloyd shouted.

Before Lloyd could scold Kigaru, the Frost Slicer zipped forward at Mach-7 speed, teleporting the jet and its passengers straight out of Ninjago City and across the seas of sand toward the snow-capped mountains of Ninjago's tallest peaks.


	7. Preminence

Chapter 7 – Preeminence

That Kigaru was able to, without a database of knowledge or a team of experts, successfully summon and then teleport through a wormhole is a feat worthy of mention in the annals. Even Kigaru, though, failed to realize that their escape would attract prying eyes, particularly the eyes and ears of Kuriam and Jael as they strolled toward the apartments.

"What was that," Kuriam asked, turning his head.

"Nothing of significance," Jael lied. "Now turn around and keep walking, big oaf."

"Oh, alright, but Kuriam not like you," Kuriam sighed.

"I don't expect you to, at least not yet," Jael winked.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kuriam asked.

"You'll see," Jael winked again.

For the next few blocks, Jael silently led Kuriam down the street, occasionally raising her hand to signal a stop. New, gleaming apartments, built in cookie-cutter style after the fall of the Oni, lined the streets. Cars and trucks zipped back and forth, screeching and roaring through intersections and into or out of parking garages. Thousands of people strolled about on the sidewalks, talking to one another or on their phones and Borg watches. Electronic billboards flashed overheard on the sides of apartments, advertising new products, promoting pop culture, or replaying recorded reminders from Lloyd to stay alert and safe while out and about.

"News! News! Read all about it! Trade deficit at all time low!"

"Sir, buy my jewelry. Bring back to your wife beautiful sapphire rings, two for 50% off."

"Ma'am, a silk scarf for your neck? Fine silk, finest from Chen's Island."

"Two tickets to the Ninjaball Run! Front row seats aboard the VIP chopper, and only $150 each."

"Kuriam's head hurting," Kuriam moaned to Jael.

"I know," Jael sighed. "I swear that one of these days, these merchants won't be bothering me anymore. Ah, here we are."

Motioning to the right, Jael strolled into a recently refurnished bank, followed by a now-confused Kuriam and several other sharp-dressed businessmen. Once inside, Jael and Kuriam strolled up to the elevators, then crammed themselves into the tiny compartment.

"What floor, ma'am," the elevator usher asked.

"This floor," Jael winked.

She slipped from her pocket a sapphire, then tossed it to the usher. He immediately narrowed his eyes, studying the jewel for a few seconds. Then he smiled, stuffing the sapphire into his pockets.

"That floor it is," the usher nodded, pushing a hidden button disguised as part of the carpeted wall. The elevator immediately shot downwards, descending below the bank and the sewers into a long-abandoned laboratory and test site. There the elevator stopped, allowing Jael and Kuriam to disembark.

"This isn't the police station," Kuriam noted.

"Correct," Jael nodded. "This, Kuriam, was once the imperial laboratory, the epicenter of technological advancement in ancient Ninjago, at least until…"

"Until what," Kuriam asked.

"Nothing to concern you at the moment," Jael winked. "Come. You are expected."

"Expected? Expected for what?"

"For dinner with my friends, of course."

Jael then clapped her hands three times. Immediately, two nindroid guards, salvaged from the jungle and reprogrammed as gatekeepers, emerged, black katanas in hand. They marched forward to Jael, then bowed.

"Welcome home, Mistress Jael," one of the guards said.

"Thank you, NF-209," Jael sighed. "Open the gate for me and my friend. He is our guest."

"With pleasure," NF-209 said.

NF-209 turned around toward the stone wall, then ejected from his wrist two silver shurikens. They both smacked the wall, making a clunk sound that echoed through the chambers of the underground laboratory.

"Why isn't the gate opening," Jael asked.

"Because only you have the key," the other guard noted.

"Exactly, NF-207," Jael smiled. "NF-209 was not astute enough to realize he did not possess the key. Perhaps a bath in the sewage pit is for him."

"No, my lady, not the sewage bath," NF-209 pleaded.

"Alright, I stay my hand," Jael smiled.

Jael unsheathed her curved katana, then pointed it directly at the wall. As soon as the tip of the blade was centered, Jael's veins turned orange, and a radiance of amber light illuminated her arms. Rivers of amber energy snaked through her fingers onto the blade, coating the katana in a layer of amber dust.

"Disperse," Jael ordered.

Without delay, the amber dust rocketed toward the tip of the blade, then zipped like a laser off the blade and toward the wall. Silence ensured for one brief second, until the laser smashed into the wall. Boom! The walls buckled, toppling like dominos onto the floor in front of them. Every inch of the ground shook violently, nearly throwing Kuriam off his feet. Pebbles dripped from the ceiling above, thumping on Kuriam's head and clanking off the nindroids' armor.

"How did you," Kuriam stammered.

"At a loss for words, aren't you," Jael interrupted. "I'm not surprised."

"But how is it that," Kuriam started.

"That I possess the element of amber," Jael finished.

"Exactly," Kuriam nodded. "I was told that only ninjas possessed magic powers."

"That, my friends, is a lie," another voice answered.

Kuriam and Jael turned back toward the demolished wall. Another lady, similar in appearance to Jael, yet clothed in imperial silks of red and purple, strolled into the room, passing through the blown-open entrance.

"Kuriam, may I present my master and friend, Preeminence," Jael said, bowing low before the other lady.

"Hello," Kuriam said, bowing as well.

"Welcome, Kuriam," Preeminence smiled. "We have expected you."

"How do you know my name," Kuriam asked.

"Those I seek out, I know, and those I find, I keep," Preeminence answered. "Jael, how did you come across Kuriam? Our last report indicated that he would be hard to find."

"I found him in combat with the ninja, his gang knocked out and demolished," Jael answered.

"Which ninja," Preeminence asked.

"The masters of earth and green, I believe," Jael noted.

"Ah, so you have met Lloyd Garmadon," Preeminence chuckled.

"Indeed, I have," Kuriam nodded. "And until your friend knocked me out, I was winning the fight, for they were unaware of my amber energizer."

"An amber energizer," Preeminence questioned. "How did you come about to acquiring such a powerful weapon?"

"Powerful is right," Kuriam shrugged carelessly. "That thing stings a lot more than I realized."

"Preeminence, how powerful is the amber energizer," Jael asked.

"If what I have studied is true, the amber energizer enhances the elemental power absorbed, thereby exerting a force ten times stronger than the power the ninjas possess," Preeminence stated. "And it is a power the ninja must not be allowed to unlock."

"That won't be for a little while," Jael nodded. "Unless my ears deceived me, the ninjas, or at least Lloyd, Cole, and that girl, were whisked away by a wormhole."

"Ah, so they did activate the time warp device you implanted into Zane's jet," Preeminence noted. "A triumph indeed, but not the victory we needed. For now, they are out of our reach."

"Not unless we move to intercept them," Jael suggested.

"Are you proposing that we launch phase 2 immediately?"

"Is there any other way to catch them?"

"It is not time for phase 2, not yet. Much more remains to be done. But yes, I agree that we must prevent the ninja from reaching the city, or any of their other sanctuaries."

"But what about the others," Kuriam asked.

"What others," Jael asked. "Lloyd and Cole are our only concern."

"Let's hear him out," Preeminence urged. "His comment intrigues me."

"Well, I'm no professor of logic, or whatever that sense is called, but I was thinking about them other ninjas, like Nya or Jay or Zane," Kuriam said. "I mean, wouldn't they be interferin' too?"

"You're right," Jael gasped. "Zane's likely tracking down their location now, and if Nya and Jay return from Stiix City, then our chance is kaput."

"Unless we distract them," Preeminence replied. "Jael, I think it's time that we leave the shadows."

"What's on your mind," Jael asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just a debt I've been meaning to collect for a while," Preeminence smiled. "While I'm gone, why don't you wreak some havoc, create a mess that the ninja can never unravel?"


	8. Ronin's Proposal

Chapter 8 – Ronin's Proposition

Today ruined Jay's tranquility and Nya's serenity. For until today, everything in their life had been perfect. Indeed, they had not been troubled since the Oni invasion, and that year of bliss had been their joy. Within a month of the invasion, they married, a grand occasion of celebration in their repaired monastery. Within a month, they retreated to Wu's tea farm, at first for a honeymoon, then for a lifetime. And within a month, they traded their former lives for those of peaceful tea shop owners.

Yes indeed, Jay and Nya had retired. Perhaps love was their inspiration, or perhaps years of toil finally wore them down. But one thing was certain: they had retired, despite the pleas of their stunned friends, and they did not regret their decision one bit. And in doing so, they grasped a gem previously untouched in all their years of training – peace and contentment.

But as I stated before, today ruined that peace. And as Jay and Nya were seated for dinner, their sense of contentment vanished away.

"Hmm, this is delicious, Nya," Jay compliment as he bit into some fish.

"Thank you," Nya smiled. "Pulled them out of the river myself this morning."

"When'd you get time for that," Jay asked. "The shop's been buzzing with visitors all day."

"Right before you woke up, lazy," Nya giggled.

"Look, I needed the extra five minutes."

"More like twenty minutes, Jay."

"Alright, fine. I overslept. I'll admit it. But don't blame it on my laziness. I kept tossing and turning last night after that call from Zane woke me up."

"I know. I barely got enough sleep to function on too."

"It was awful timing for a call to begin with. Didn't we tell them about calling us after sunset?"

"We did, Jay, but obviously, it was too urgent to wait till daylight. But what were you thinking about that kept you awake?"

"Nya, darling, I was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"About what Zane said. About what happened to Skylor."

"Go on," Nya prodded.

"I mean, think about it. If someone was able to steal Skylor's ability, then maybe they're strong enough to steal mine, or yours," Jay confessed. "And if they could use them for evil…"

"I understand, darling," Nya hushed as she kissed him on the cheek. "I've been having the same thoughts too."

"But Nya, I don't want to go back," Jay remarked.

"Go back to what," Nya asked.

"Go back to Ninjago City, go back to being…a ninja."

"And what scares you about being a ninja? Obviously, being a schoolteacher or a game show host didn't suit you well."

"Well, that was different. Back then, I didn't have a choice but to be those things. But I chose this life of my own volition, and I don't want to regret that decision."

"And you haven't yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't. And I won't start now. Being a ninja was amazing, don't get me wrong, but, well…"

"Well what, Jay?"

"Well, after the wedding, my…my priorities shifted. I didn't care about being a ninja anymore, because all I desired was to spend the rest of my life with you, Nya."

"And I will always be yours to love," Nya choked, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Alright, alright, love birds, cut it out already," Ronin's voice mumbled.

Jay stiffened, his eyes narrowing as he grumbled some inaudible words. Then his eyes turned toward the door, where Ronin stood shaking his head.

"Ronin, what a pleasant surprise," Nya grumbled. "I didn't expect you till later."

"I prefer to come on my own terms," Ronin remarked.

"I don't remember inviting you over," Jay scowled.

"Of course not," Ronin nodded. "Nya invited me this morning, while you were still sleeping."

"When were you going to mention this," Jay asked Nya.

"I was just about to tell you," Nya replied, "except that Ronin announced himself for me."

"Don't blame me," Ronin shrugged. "Blame yourself. Serves you right for keeping secrets from your husband, of all people."

"Can it Ronin," Jay grumbled.

"Alright, fine," Ronin grumbled. "I'll can it, whatever that means. Now what is that you wanted me here for? Don't tell you dragged me out to this old place just to refuse my advice."

"We need you to provide some information," Nya stated.

"Ah, so you two want back in on the action," Ronin chuckled.

"No, Ronin, we don't," Jay replied. "We just need some info from you, info that we can give to Zane and the others about a certain device."

"What kind of device," Ronin asked, pulling up a chair.

"Ever heard of anything called a 'electromagnetic pulse regulator'," Nya asked.

"Why, yes, I have," Ronin answered, his eyes widening a bit. "Aren't those the devices that regulate elemental flow in your machinery?"

"Yes," Jay nodded.

"Then what's in it for me," Ronin asked. "Surely your friends have all the information they need."

"Ronin, Lloyd told me that he hadn't seen them on the market since the days of Chen," Nya interrupted. "Tell me, would Lloyd's assessment be valid?"

"The kid knows his parts better than I thought," Ronin whistled. "Turns out, nothing of the sort has appeared anywhere in years. Even the junkyards are devoid of them now. And trust me, I've looked. None to be found."

"None to be found," Nya repeated. "Well, if that were so, our work here is done. It just so happens, though, that one was used recently to deprive Skylor of her elemental power."

"Wait, you mean that someone, out in the city, successfully took away a ninja's elemental powers," Ronin asked.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it," Jay remarked. "And from what Zane told us, it seems that an electromagnetic pulse generator may be part of the puzzle behind this mysterious machinery."

"Look, I told you guys the truth," Ronin shrugged. "I haven't seen one of those things in years."

"Maybe, but surely you know of where one might, say, turn up," Nya prodded.

"No dice if you expect me to locate the seller of that thing," Ronin grumbled. "I haven't the slightest clue on who would be selling those. There is someone, though, that might be willing to help track the seller, and buyer, down."

"Who," Nya asked.

"Now wait just a second," Ronin interrupted. "Don't expect me just to give you the name of this guy. Won't do you much good anyway. Haven't seen him before in my life, and trust me, you'd never find him alone."

"Then what good is that to us," Jay grumbled. "Might as well go ahead on your merry way then."

"Now Jay, don't be harsh," Nya scolded. "Let Ronin finish."

"I ain't much help now, that's for sure," Ronin nodded. "But…perhaps you'd be willing to strike a deal with me?"

"What sort of deal," Jay asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Hear me out," Ronin replied. "I'll help you two hunt down this fella, maybe pull a few strings to tip our hand."

"And what's the catch," Jay asked.

"You two agree to be ninjas again," Ronin remarked.

"No way you're getting me back that easily," Jay grumbled. "I retired on my terms, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Alright, then only till we nab this fella," Ronin soothed. "Don't get worked up over it, Jay. Look, you guys work with me in tracking down this fellow, and once we've got what Lloyd wants, you're free to settle back down if you'd like."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Jay sighed.

"Look, Jay, I think Ronin's deal is alright," Nya said, "at least better than some of his other dealings with us. Besides, it won't hurt nothing to travel for a little while, would it?"

"You're right as usual, Nya," Jay smiled. He stood up and kissed Nya on the cheek, then turned reluctantly toward Ronin.

"Alright, Ronin, we're in," Jay sighed. "Where do we start?"

"I'll let you pack," Ronin answered. "Got a few errands to run myself in town. Why don't we meet up tomorrow morning, down by the old docks where Lloyd engaged Morro? Good. I'll see you there."


	9. Ryoko

Chapter 9 – Ryoko

Lloyd awoke. His eyes squinted, blinding temporarily by the steady stream of light pouring into his face. His back throbbed, as if jolted suddenly out of place. His fingers wiggled, feeling the ground around him. Then his legs wobbled a little, aching as he slowly rose to his feet.

He glanced around. Fields of green surrounded him, with a faint line of trees off in the distance. Off to his right, a small crowd of curious onlookers gawked, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. To his left, piles of scrap metal smoldered in the sun, dispelling their funnels of smoke into the clear blue skies.

"Cole," Lloyd panicked. He jumped up, then raced over to the wreckage, or what was left of the wreckage.

Nothing remained intact, not even the frame. Both wings were shredded off, scattered into a thousand slivers of metal to the left and right. The cockpits were dismantled, bent and twisted into convoluted webs of steel. Even the frame was in several pieces, blown apart by the jet engines when they exploded upon impact. But the chest under Lloyd's seat, which contained the amber energizer, was untouched.

"Lucky break," Lloyd whistled. "At least the chest survived the crash."

He pulled the chest out of the wreckage, noticing that a little note was stuffed into the cracks of the lid. He grabbed the note, then read it quietly to himself.

_Lloyd, if you find this, don't panic. Kigaru and I made it out alive, and we were able to secure the chest with one of Zane's anti-fire shields before the engines exploded. But we couldn't find you in the dark, so we headed west toward the coast. You'll find us in a small makeshift palm shack by the sea. Signed, Cole._

"Well, that's encouraging," Lloyd sighed. "I guess I better go off after him. Not much left of this wreckage to use anyway."

He picked up the chest, then proceeded to exit the wreckage. Once he cleared the last piece of scrap metal, he turned due west and started off toward what he believed was the seashore. But after only a few yards, he stopped. The crowds he had seen earlier were following him, looking on with curious stares.

"What do you want," Lloyd shouted at them. "You know what happened here. Why don't you go back to your village and continue on with your day?"

"Why don't you," a voice answered.

Lloyd winced, and his eyes narrowed. Who would dare retort, dare to disobey? Such audacity that villager certainly had to defy the orders of a ninja, let alone the green ninja, Ninjago's savior.

"Who dares," Lloyd growled. "Who dares defy the word of Lloyd Garmadon?"

The villagers' eyes widened with fear, and they started to disperse at once. Some of the women snatched up their children, jerking them away without hesitation. Others, including the men, grumbled amongst themselves as they strolled away. But one, a young lady, didn't flinch, instead planting herself deeper into the ground.

"Well, aren't you going to follow them," Lloyd gestured.

"Should I," the lady asked.

"Yes, you should," Lloyd nodded. "For your own good, I suggest you follow them."

"And if I don't," the lady questioned.

"Then I'll have no choice but to use force," Lloyd shrugged.

"So unsteady. Surely the Green Ninja, defender of Ninjago, possesses some self-control, unless, of course, you aspire to the wrath of your father Garmadon."

"Alright, look. I just crashed out of a wormhole and nearly lost my life. I'd really not argue with you right now, so please just go on your way and leave me be."

"Oh, I noticed. But I also noticed you're a bit tense, and that you were about to launch some of your magic at me."

"Wait, what? How would you know that?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Alright, here's where I draw the line. Either you go on your way, or I will fight you. And trust me, you don't mess with the ninja."

"Trust you? I'd rather believe that I can walk through the eye of a needle than trust your word."

"Then trust in my ability."

"Ability to do what? Surely you don't expect me to rest my assurance on the fact you delivered Ninjago on a silver platter to your ex and dad."

"Don't you dare mention…wait, what did you just say?"

"What? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Did you just say 'dad'?"

"Yeah. So what?"

Lloyd stiffened. Suddenly, this girl wasn't just a thorn in his side but something far worse, something worse than even the bitter betrayal of…well, you know – she was reality crashing his world. Could it be possible that he… that he wasn't the only child of Garmadon? No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She was lying, trying to fill his head with toxic thoughts. And for that, she deserved to die.

Without thinking, Lloyd unleashed the elemental energy that had accumulated inside him. Green power sizzled everything around him, scorching the ground into blackened ash. When it touched the girl, it exploded, launching her into the wreckage several yards away.

Lloyd gasped, and grabbed at his chest. He hadn't used that kind of power in months, not since he…had faced his father atop Borg Tower a year ago. And now, it was consuming everything in sight, the grass, the flowers, the wreckage, and he couldn't stop it.

"Well, well, I underestimated you, Lloyd," the girl said as she stood, brushing ashes off her arms. "Your powers are truly marvelous. Simply marvelous. It looks like Master Wu has taught you well."

"Who are you," Lloyd questioned.

"Oh, right, my bad," the girl chuckled. "I'm such an idiot. I should have introduced myself. I am Ryoko, the right hand maiden to Skylor, who I assume you've met before."

"Yes, I have," Lloyd sighed, recalling his argument with Skylor over Kigaru. "Skylor never told me about you, though."

"There was nothing to tell," Ryoko smiled. "At least not yet, anyway. And given your current disposition, I don't think it's time to tell yet either. So, you might as well make amends with me."

"Why should I," Lloyd questioned. "It's not like I can trust you."

"Fair point, but perhaps you can humor me a little. At least until you hear me and Skylor out."

"Fine. But you better have a good story to tell, especially about Garmadon."

"I'll tell what I can. But come, the more time we spend here, the more likely you'll attract unwanted attention from the villagers again. Show me to your camp, and I'll decide what to do from there."

"And who gives you authority to order me around?"

"Well, I don't see you making any suggestions, Green Ninja."

"Please don't refer to me like that."

"But it is your title, is it not?"

"Yes, but still, don't refer to me like that. It…it sounds disrespectful."

"Disrespectful? More like shameful to me."

"It is not," Lloyd retorted. "It's…it's just that…"

"That you haven't lived up to its potential, to its promise, to its power," Ryoko finished.

"Look, I'd be glad to obliterate you if all you're after is my defamation," Lloyd shrugged.

"Aren't you quick-tempered," Ryoko laughed. "Skylor was right. Even the prick of the needle sends you boiling over. But honestly, if defamation was my goal, then wouldn't I have publicized your faults and weakness like your father?"

"Don't remind me."

"I won't, since you asked. Now then, since we're still standing here, any chance you can explain what that thing in your hand is?"

"Oh, right, this thing," Lloyd shrugged. "Well, it's a long story, if you're willing to hear it out."

"And I will, but not till you take me to the camp," Ryoko insisted.

"Alright, fine, I'll take you with me. As if I had a choice in the matter anyway."

"Which, you didn't."

"That's reassuring."

"Is it now? Well, I try to be positive at least ten percent of the time."

"I'd believe it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Lloyd?"

"Alright, alright, take it easy. Humor isn't my thing, you know."

"Oh, I know. But it's not Jay's thing either."

Lloyd immediately chuckled, then burst out laughing.

"You're the first person in the world to admit that," Lloyd laughed.

"Shall we get going Lloyd," Ryoko gestured.

"Oh, right, right this way," Lloyd nodded.

And so, Lloyd, who only a few minutes ago hated Ryoko for her suspicious origins, now strolled merrily with her down the hill, blissfully unaware that the tracking device on the jet was still active.


	10. The Reconciling

Chapter 10 – The Reconciling

"_I am a Harumi…who clings to you like a leech, for our pains combined form a cure for sorrow" – Kigaru_

Cole and Kigaru, meanwhile, lounged by the sea, waiting for their fishing lines to catch a bite for supper.

"Cole, how long," Kigaru asked.

"As long as it takes," Cole sighed. "Fishing's a sport of patience more than anything else. But," Cole added with a wink, "there are ways to pass the time more quickly, like talking."

"Talking," Kigaru questioned.

"Conversation doubles the rate of time," Cole quoted.

"Alright, then. What do you want to start with?"

"How about the fact that we're stuck here and that you totaled Zane's jet?"

"It wasn't my fault that we crash-landed here. How was I supposed to know that we'd be spit of that black-hole-thingy here?"

"Alright, don't yell. Don't be so defensive."

"Why shouldn't I be? You accused me."

"If I did, I'm sorry."

"Wait, you weren't blaming me for this?"

"Of course not. I'm not that heartless. I knew that the wormhole thing was an accident, and that you had no control of the jet when we crash-landed. And, on the plus side, we all survived."

"That's a relief. I'm not sure Lloyd will be so forgiving."

"Oh, don't fret. He'll forgive. He must, since you can't be blamed for the accident. But you do owe Zane an apology when we get back."

"But when are we getting back? We don't even know where we are."

"True, but I've been through enough to hope for the best no matter the circumstance. I mean, take it from me. You think this is hopeless? When I was trapped in the First Realm with a kid as my master, I thought I was a goner."

"Wait, Master Wu was a kid when you were trained?"

"Um, sort of. Then again, that's a long story by itself."

"I see. It wouldn't have anything to do with the whole Sons of Garmadon thing, would it?"

"Well, actually, it does," Cole nodded, "but that too is a long story."

"I see," Kigaru nodded. "I only ask because I don't quite understand how Ninjago fell so easily."

"Hasn't anyone explained it to you," Cole asked.

"Not that I recall," Kigaru nodded. "I wanted to ask Lloyd about it, but he snaps whenever I bring it up."

"It's still fresh on his mind, I see," Cole sighed. "And speaking of Lloyd, here he comes now, with a newfound friend I think."

They both stood up, then walked over to greet Lloyd by the makeshift shelter. Then Cole hugged Lloyd, squeezing him until Lloyd ordered him to stop.

"Here you are, safe and sound," Cole smiled. "I figured you'd come to at some point."

"Was there any doubt," Lloyd laughed. "It'll take more than that to kill me."

"Sure," Cole sighed. "Did you find my note?"

"Yes, I did," Lloyd smiled. "I owe you one for preserving the energizer."

"You can pay me later," Cole winked. "Now then, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Ryoko," Lloyd sighed. "She's a friend of Skylor."

"Skylor never said anything about having a lady friend," Cole remarked.

"Of course not," Ryoko chuckled. "It's not like she answers to you guys anyway."

"I wish," Cole whistled. "So, what's your story? How'd you bump into this dashing Garmadon?"

"That's far enough, Cole," Lloyd mumbled. "Turns out our crash didn't go unnoticed."

"Well, duh," Kigaru interrupted. "We plummeted from the sky out of a wormhole and totaled the jet in a graveyard. That, and you lyin' on the ground in a stupor for two days."

"Wait, I was knocked out for two days," Lloyd gasped.

"You did eject into the ground pretty hard," Cole sighed.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that," Kigaru scolded.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Cole blushed.

"Let me get this straight," Lloyd grumbled. "You're telling me that when we crashed, I ejected myself into the ground and knocked myself out cold for two days?"

"Well, technically, you were unconscious the moment we entered the wormhole," Cole shrugged.

"So how does an unconscious man eject himself," Lloyd questioned.

"He doesn't," Kigaru quipped. "I did it for you."

"Why," Lloyd questioned.

"Why not," Kigaru shrugged carelessly. "You were going to die otherwise. So, quit blabbering and thank me for saving your life already."

"Why should I," Lloyd snapped. "I only owe you my life because you put it in danger in the first place. If you would learn your place, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"My place," Kigaru fumed. "And what is my place? As apprentice? Or is it to be a stupid, helpless rag doll for you to stomp and cuss at?"

"You watch your tongue," Lloyd snapped.

"Tell me," Kigaru shouted.

"Tell you what," Lloyd roared.

"Tell me my place, what I am to you," Kigaru snapped.

Lloyd bit his tongue. His mind spun, trying desperately to regain control before his anger flooded his thoughts.

"Tell me," Kigaru repeated with a snarling voice. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Alright, I'll tell you what you are," Lloyd snapped, his rage now fully realized. "You're a snob, an ugly, rag-doll snob with a devil's tongue, a thorn in my side, a…a…a Harumi."

Harumi. Lloyd's rage instantly vaporized, and his mind immediately processing clearly again. He…he couldn't believe that he had dared to even utter that unspeakable name out loud, let alone out loud to insult someone else. It…it was too much to bear. Waves of regret and guilt flooded his soul, and his eyes watered a little.

"Kigaru," he choked. "I'm…I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Kigaru didn't answer. She too was shocked, shocked that Lloyd, who she regarded as a hero to model, stooped so low as to label her a villain, a curse rather than a blessing. And he meant it. He meant for the venom to sting, to eat away her sense of dignity.

But those tears. They were real, genuine, the revelations of where her pain really lied. Her pain wasn't in herself; that she could negotiate. No, the aching of her heart resided in him, in his pain, in his deep, dark recesses, where demonic forces of guilt and heartbreak tormented his soul. Yes, she could see clearly now. His soul oozed sorrow, and she carried the only bandage.

Yes, that was it! She couldn't see it before, but it stared her in the face now. What he said was true. She was a Harumi, and she possessed a power over him unlike any other, a power to alter his destiny. But unlike the first Harumi, she won't rip out his heart. No, she was his chance at redemption, and she had better get her act together.

"You don't have to apologize," Kigaru said. "You're right."

"What are you talking about," Cole questioned. "Nothing he said was true."

"And I agree," Lloyd sighed. "Look, nothing I called you is true. It's…it's just that I let my anger consume me."

"Guys, let her finish," Ryoko interrupted.

"Lloyd, you were fight," Kigaru continued. "I am a Harumi. I see that now. But I won't be like the Harumi that tore out your heart. She succumbed to vengeance as her means of coping with pain. I am the Harumi who heals, who clings onto you like a leech, because our pains combined form a cure for sorrow. That is, if you will let me in."

"Kigaru, you're right," Lloyd sighed. "I need you, more than I realize. And you need me, more than you realize. As Master Wu says, 'iron sharpens iron, and friend sharpens friends'. And I think we're both overdue for a sharpening."

"So, are we even," Kigaru smiled.

"Even," Lloyd winked. "You still owe me one for the jet you totaled."

"Fine, but you owe me one for saving your life, so we're even," Kigaru smirked.

"She has a point," Cole smiled.

"Oh, fine, you scoundrel, we're even," Lloyd laughed, firmly shaking Kigaru's hand.

"Good, because I'm starving," Cole remarked, rubbing his stomach.

"But Cole, we didn't catch any fish," Kigaru remarked.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time," Cole laughed, rubbing Kigaru's head. "I got supper ready while you guys were strangling each other's throats."

"Good work, Cole," Lloyd smiled. "Now let's eat, but this time we eat as friends, not enemies."

And so they ate, enjoying their newfound friendship and joy more than the burnt fish, for Cole was a terrible cook indeed.


	11. Ronin's First Clue

Chapter 11 – Ronin's First Clue

_Stiix City Docks, morning._

"You sure Ronin said to meet us here," Jay asked Nya.

"We wouldn't have left the farm otherwise," Nya sighed. "But you know Ronin. It isn't his style to be on time."

"Well, at least he told us where to be this time," Jay remarked. "That doesn't happen often either."

"He's an ex-thief," Nya laughed. "What'd you expect?"

"Oh, not much. Just some decency and respect occasionally."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah, like getting a few of the elemental masters to care for our tea farm. How'd you convince them to fill in for us anyway?"

"I called in a few favors," Nya winked. "Told them that we 'saved' them from the time brothers."

"Clever move," Ronin remarked.

"Well, look who's late," Jay sighed.

"What'd you expect," Ronin laughed. "I'm always late."

"At least you made it," Nya nodded. "Now what's our first move?"

"Ah, first the terms and conditions," Ronin smiled.

"What terms and conditions," Jay asked. "We didn't talk about having a contract."

"You really don't know me very well," Ronin laughed.

"Look, Ronin, can't you just help us without reward for once," Nya sighed. "Especially after all that we went through together."

"No dice," Ronin smirked. "Too risky. I always take my cut."

"Well, you won't get much from us," Jay shrugged. "We're not ninja anymore, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot," Ronin chuckled. "You guys are tea farmers. Not a profitable line of work, just enough to make ends meet and retire on someday. Low risk too. But not my line of work. See, I like to live, shall we say it, on the blade's edge. High risk, sure, but also high reward."

"Gambling on us paid off before," Jay remarked. "Don't you have enough experience to trust us?"

"You're kidding me, Jay," Ronin smirked. "You're the riskiest investment I've made, and it nearly killed me a few times too. You'd think I threw my life upon your whims because I trusted your abilities? That sure paid off with Morro, or better yet, with the Sons of Garmadon, didn't it?"

"Enough," Nya sighed. "You made your point, Ronin, and for once, I agree. But you're letting visions blind your eyes to reality. Where's the profit in this venture? Sure, we're extracting valuable information, but what's the monetary value in that?"

"That puts a damper on things, doesn't it," Ronin sighed.

"Sure does," Jay nodded.

"Alright, fine, I'll do collateral instead," Ronin sighed, "since cash is off the table."

"You can't have the tea farm," Jay remarked.

"Why would I want your tea farm," Ronin questioned. "Made my day when you guys bought it back from me. That place was a sinkhole for investments anyway."

"Then what do you want," Nya asked. "We don't have any other collateral of significant value."

"Oh, but you do," Ronin smiled. "Tangible collateral isn't your most valuable asset."

"You're not serious," Nya rolled her eyes. "You want us to teach you Spinjitzu?"

"I mean, why not," Ronin shrugged. "It suits you guys nicely."

"We use it for good, Ronin," Jay protested. "You'd only use it for your personal gain."

"So, I guess the deal's off then," Ronin asked. "Fine with me. Win-win for me both ways. But I assure you that without my intel, you'd neve get close to finding the contacts you need."

"Now wait just a minute, Ronin," Nya interrupted. "I think we can accommodate, on one condition. You help us the whole mile, no matter how risky the venture gets."

"Fine," Ronin sighed, shaking Nya's hand. "Now we're in business."

"So, tell us where to start," Nya insisted.

"Alright, here's the deal," Ronin nodded. "Finding whoever sold this artifact won't be quick work, but I do have a lead."

Ronin reached into his bag, then pulled out a folded newspaper. He handed it to Jay, shaking off the dust as he did so.

"Sorry for the dust," Ronin apologized. "It's been buried on a shelf for a while."

"Ronin, it's a newspaper," Jay said, "and it's an outdated issue too. In fact, it's outdated by three days."

"True, but open it up to page 17, bottom right corner," Ronin suggested.

"What's on page 17," Nya asked.

"A story I think you guys will find a bit suspicious," Ronin noted.

Jay complied, flipping the page open to page 17. He and Nya then glanced down at the bottom right corner, and noticed the picture of a old fisherman beside a small block of text.

_Daily Note 7#: The fishing village in the east side of Stiix has been abuzz lately, and it's all centered on one of fisherman Levi Chang's recent fishing trips. According to Levi, he had been trapping eels near the shore when his trap scooped up several pieces of debris from the old city wreckage, including an oddly-shaped piece of machinery that supposedly absorbed the eel's electricity and then overcharged his motors. No other report of where the artifact currently is could be found, and so the office concludes the tale to be another fishing tall-tale._

"Hmm, that does sound odd, come to think of it," Nya remarked.

"At first, I just ignored it and moved on," Ronin nodded. "But after hearing your guys' story, I remembered this incident, and I think it might be our first clue."

"We just need to find this Levi fellow then," Jay nodded.

"That'll be difficult," Ronin whistled. "Hundreds of fishermen come in and out of Stiix City every week."

"Surely this Levi guy has a few local friends," Jay noted. "Obviously, the guy has some roots in town, or else he wouldn't be fishing for eels."

"that's a good point," Nya agreed. "Any chance you know one of his relatives?"

"No, but the name 'Chang' sounds familiar," Ronin nodded. "There's a guy named 'Chang' who runs a bookstore and shrimp shack in town. Never bothered to read any of his books, but his shrimp's the best I've had in years. Might be related to this guy."

"Alright, take us to the shrimp shack then," Nya prompted.

"I will, as soon as it opens," Ronin nodded. "Chang's a late sleeper, and he doesn't open his doors till noon."

"What you expect us to do in the meantime," Jay asked.

"Shop for trinkets, of course," Ronin nodded.

"Since when is shopping one of your hobbies," Nya questioned.

"It's not, but Chang doesn't talk without, say, some encouragement," Ronin winked. "And it just so happens he is a collector of books."

"What sort of books," Nya asked.

"Magic ones, ones full of mysterious spells and riddles," Ronin answered.

With that ominous-sounding note, Ronin started off for the marketplaces, followed close behind by Jay and Nya. Together, they departed from the docks, unaware that a nindroid in sailor's garb had overheard their entire conversation.

That same nindroid, as soon as Ronin vanished from sight, immediately stopped moving the crates of fish around him. He strolled quickly off the docks, then turned right and strolled straight toward the bookstore owned by Chung. Upon entering the premises, he knocked four times, paused, then knocked twice more.

"Ah, Dr. X, come on in," Chung called from his study.

Dr. X proceeded, entering the study through a side door labeled "Employees Only". There, he found Chung, a gray-haired man reclining in a lounge chair, a book of magic lying on his lap, with piles of note and ink bottles scattered about him.

"I apologize for the intrusion, sir," Dr. X remarked. "I didn't mean to disturb your research."

"No apology necessary," Chung replied, folding his book closed. "Indeed, you come at a most opportune moment. Today, I completed the last of my research."

"Congratulations," Dr. X praised. "Then I assume you are close to completing the volume of spells?"

"Yes, but the rest I must do in a different location," Chung said. "The city is too public for me to proceed further. I am moving my library and belongings to the mountain sanctuary in a few hours, as soon as my porter returns."

"Good, because I overheard Ronin today, and he plans on coming to see you at noon."

"Goodness, that soon?! I thought we had more time. Were those two ninjas with him?"

"Yes, sir," Dr. X affirmed.

"I must leave at once," Chung gasped. "If they were to find out my research, I would be doomed. I will take my notes and the few volumes I still need. Stay here with the rest of the stuff until the porter arrives."

"And if the ninjas stop by beforehand?"

"Destroy them."


	12. A Glimpse of Healing

Chapter 12 – A Glimpse of Healing

_Somewhere on Chen's Island_

"What a night," Kigaru whistled as she doused the campfire the next morning. "Man, that fish sure did a number on us."

"No kidding," Cole yawned, exiting the tent.

"What'd you put in the fish," Lloyd sighed as he stepped out.

"Oh, I forgot, you're sensitive to sea salt," Cole blushed. "But boy does your breath smell! Go get some water, dude."

"You know that sea salt makes me gas," Lloyd sighed, shaking his head. "Blame yourself for putting sea salt on the fish."

"Then you probably don't want fish for breakfast, I guess," Kigaru remarked as she proffered a plate of fish to Lloyd.

"No thank you," Lloyd grimaced, flicking the plate aside with his arm. "So, Cole, what's the plan?"

"Plan? What plan," Cole asked.

"You know, our next step," Lloyd sighed. "We can't stay camped here forever, can we?"

"No, of course not," Ryoko interrupted as she walked into camp.

"Welcome back," Kigaru smiled. "Any chance you found it?"

"Found what," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Kigaru, I found it," Ryoko winked.

Kigaru grinned, then dropped the pot and raced off into the fields, giggling and yelling excitedly as gay as ever. At the same instant, the pot crushed Cole's left foot, causing him to yelp in pain and scowl.

"What's got her wound up," Lloyd asked Ryoko.

"While you two sleepyheads were resting last night, Kigaru and I chatted for a little while," Ryoko nodded. "Boy, she tells the greatest stories, and her personality…oh, it's so charming. Reminds me of myself when I was her age."

"That's nice, but stick to the point please," Lloyd nodded.

"Well, turns out, Kigaru loves exploring ancient ruin for treasure, and I promised to take her to one I knew was nearby," Ryoko smiled.

"That's nice of you, but we're on a time crunch, if you can't tell," Lloyd sighed.

"It doesn't have to do with the amber energizer, does it," Ryoko asked.

"Yeah, it…wait, how'd you know what it was," Lloyd questioned.

"Kigaru showed me it last night," Ryoko sighed. "Besides, I've known about those for years, ever since one of your friends showed it to me. But don't worry. As far as I know, you guys have the only one left in this realm."

"That's very reassuring," Lloyd remarked. "But since you know what it is already, I might as well explain why we're short on time. I think this device is like one used to steal Skylor's elemental powers. But until we get to Borg Tower and analyze it, we can't prove that for certain. Plus, something tells me this thief won't be particularly fond of letting us accomplish our mission."

"So, you need to reach Borg Tower before this thief, whoever he or she is, stops you," Ryoko asked.

"Exactly," Cole nodded. "Can you help us?"

"Yes, but not here," Ryoko sighed. "As you can see, we're on the undeveloped side of the island. Nothing over here but ruins and remote villages."

"So, why don't you take us to the other side," Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," Ryoko smirked.

"That's a 'no'," Lloyd questioned.

"No, but it's not a yes either," Ryoko giggled.

"What? What's so funny," Lloyd asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Ryoko giggled.

"Ryoko, stop giggling and explain yourself," Lloyd ordered.

"I…I can't help it," Ryoko laughed. "I'm…I'm being tickled."

"By what," Lloyd grumbled.

"Ryoko, just be serious," Cole smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

"Cole, don't you dare," Lloyd warned.

"Oh, forget it," Cole laughed, slapping his thigh.

Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes. Here he stood, trying to approach the problem seriously, and all Ryoko and Cole could do was giggle and laugh! Clearly, their immaturity was showing.

"Alright, guys, knock it off," Lloyd ordered. "This is serious."

"Lloyd, they aren't going to stop," Kigaru sighed.

Lloyd spun around, his eyes widening in shock. Just a minute ago, he had seen Kigaru race off to the seashore, laughing and giggling with glee. But within that minute, she, somehow, raced back. And she had come without them even noticing a thing.

"How…How'd you…," Lloyd stammered.

"How'd I what," Kigaru asked.

"Oh, never mind," Lloyd sighed. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, not far, just to the shore and back," Kigaru winked. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know. What did you mean, though, that they won't stop?"

"That they won't stop laughing? Preposterous. They aren't laughing."

"You're kidding with me, aren't you? They're clearly laughing."

"On the contrary, they're arguing."

"Alright, look, I know we've had a rough start, but lying is beneath us."

"Don't call me a liar. I'm not one to lie."

"Well, that's not very evident right now."

"We'll see about that."

Kigaru snapped her fingers. Immediately, Ryoko and Cole's laughter dissapitated, replaced by loud, boisterous shouting and grumbling. Lloyd's eyes widened more, and he stepped backwards away from them.

"And furthermore," Ryoko grumbled. "I blame you for plunging Ninjago into darkness under Lord Garmadon!"

"It was not my fault," Cole yelled. Cole grabbed a stick from the ash pile, then swung it toward Ryoko's head. Lloyd tried to race over and stop him, but the stick landed clean across Ryoko's face, leaving a bloody bruise in its path. Ryoko glanced up, her eyes wide with wonder and shock. Cole glanced toward his hands, his eyes also wide with shock.

Ryoko then touched her left cheek. Streams of blood raced over her fingers, dripping like rain onto the ground. She lifted her hand. It was dark red all over, covered from tip to wrist in blood. She glanced at Cole's stick. It was broken in half, shattered by the impact of his blow.

"Cole, I…I…," Ryoko choked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Cole, what is wrong with you," Lloyd questioned, shaking Cole.

"I…I…don't understand," Cole stammered. "I…just started laughing, and next thing I knew, I was arguing with her. I…I don't know what consumed me."

"Kigaru, you snapped your fingers," Lloyd said. "Why?"

"To break their trance," Kigaru answered.

"What trance," Lloyd asked. "And…how'd you know?"

"I…I sensed fear, anger even," Kigaru replied. "It…it induced me to run away. But I…I couldn't leave them in their trance. So, I snapped my fingers, as I learned from…from…"

"From who," Lloyd asked.

"From…oh, I don't recall," Kigaru sighed.

"Lloyd, what…what happened," Ryoko sniffed.

"Ryoko, let me see," Kigaru gestured.

Ryoko complied, turning her head.

"Lloyd, it's bad…really bad," Kigaru frowned.

"I can tell," Lloyd sighed. "I don't have anything on me to help her."

"I have but one thing, but it will do," Kigaru nodded.

"Good with me," Lloyd nodded.

Kigaru reached out her arm, pressing her hand into Ryoko's cheek. As she pressed hard, streams of blood oozed out, flooding over Kigaru's hand onto the ground. Cole and Lloyd scurried backwards, mortified at what they were seeing.

"Kigaru, what on earth," Cole swore.

"Kigaru, you're only making it worse," Lloyd shouted.

Kigaru ignored them, then closed her eyes. She uttered a few inaudible words, then spread out her fingers. Then she sighed, letting a tear fall from her eye. It landed onto the ground, becoming one with the pool of crimson blood.

Lloyd reached out, trying to yank Kigaru's arm away. But the second he touched her elbow, the air around them sizzled, and flashes of lightning struck his hands. He yelped, jumping backwards into Cole.

"Lloyd, what is happening," Cole yelled as flashes of lightning struck everywhere.

"I…I don't know," Lloyd gasped. "Hang on tight."

With each flash of lightning, the ground shook violently, and geysers of water sprouted from the location of impact. Then suddenly, everything started floating upward, and Lloyd and Cole found themselves hovering above the ground. Rocks, trees, grass blades, the seas; everything around them floated, and they dissolved and shifted, changing colors and shapes faster and faster.

Then, everything stopped. Lloyd could see the brightness of day, and a glowing pink radiance beaming from Kigaru's hand. He watched with wonder as the scar Ryoko bore dissolved, as if it had never been there before. A brief instance of silence followed. Then, bam! The pink light exploded, knocking everything back into the ground and knocking Lloyd, Cole, and Ryoko out cold.

A minute later, Lloyd awoke, his eyes dazzling with pink light. He saw Cole and Ryoko standing, awing at the cheek wound which had vanished. But he didn't see them as well as he saw Kigaru, sleeping on the grass with a peaceful, content smile.


	13. Dr X's Plea

Chapter 13 – Dr. X's Plea

_Stiix City – noon_

Noon arrived. Ronin, followed closely by Jay and Nya, approached the front door to Chang's fish shack. Each of them carried a trinket of value, or a mystical book of magic bartered for with mixed success.

"Next time we work together, I'll teach you how to barter professionally," Ronin remarked.

"We weren't terrible," Nya protested.

"No, I suppose not," Ronin shrugged. "But it's obvious that you guys aren't experts at it either. Jay, you're too timid. Don't let the merchant talk you down. Nya, you're too aggressive. You nearly frightened the merchant into giving away everything for free."

"But I did win the trade," Nya nodded.

"Yes, and that is the difference between you and Kai," Ronin chuckled, recalling how Kai had 'negotiated' a more expensive price for ghost-proofed shurikens. "You, at least, lowered the price."

"That's why I ran sales back when we worked father's blacksmith shop," Nya winked.

"Oh, because Kai didn't understand business," Jay asked. "He told me his job was far more valuable."

"What use is blacksmithing if you can't sell anything," Ronin asked. "Now come on. Chang should be inside."

"Are we going to knock," Jay asked.

"Do you knock at the door of a restaurant," Ronin remarked. "Don't worry. Chang knows me."

Ronin strolled inside, followed by Jay and Nya. Immediately, a strong scent of fish flew up Jay's nostrils, causing him to gag.

"Yuck, fish," Jay gulped. "Smells awful in here."

"That's the fish shack for ya," Ronin remarked. "There's no one in here though."

"No wonder," Jay remarked. "This place smells terrible. I wouldn't come in here if I had a sensitive nose."

"You'd think that someone would be in here eating," Nya noted.

"Yeah, something's fishy, and it's not the air," Ronin remarked. "We better head on back to his quarters. I'll do the talking but keep your weapons ready, just in case."

Jay nodded to Nya, and they drew out their katanas. Slowly, they followed Ronin into Chang's quarters. Books of magic lied everywhere, and the bookshelves were covered in random papers and empty ink bottles.

"What a mess," Nya scowled. "Master Wu would certainly hate to see a library in such disarray."

"No kidding," Jay nodded. "Looks like Chang's been busy."

Jay picked up a few of the papers.

"What's old Chang been up to lately," Ronin asked.

"They look like notes, like notes concerning certain things in his books," Jay observed. "His handwriting's too scribble-like to make out well, but it looks like he's critiquing the potion recipe pictured above."

"Yeah, that's Chang alright," Ronin nodded. "Doesn't seem like he's home."

"That's because he isn't," a voice replied from out in the main room.

Ronin, Jay, and Nya turned around. Dr. X was standing in the doorway to the room, holding a cup of wine in his hand.

"Have we met," Ronin asked.

"If you are Ronin, then no," Dr. X nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. X, one of Chang's friends."

"And I am Ronin, as you guessed," Ronin replied. "These are my friends, Jay and Nya."

"Ah, yes, I know them well," Dr. X smiled. "They own the tea farm from which Chang orders his dragon's breath tea, right?"

"Never heard of dragon's breath," Nya remarked. "You must mean the farm down the road from us."

"Oh, my apologies," Dr. X remarked. "I get the two mixed up. Anyway, you will not find Chang here anytime soon. He left town this morning for the north."

"I was not aware," Ronin sighed. "Do you know when he'll return?"

"Never, I presume," Dr. X sighed. "He sold this property to me yesterday for a ferry's fare and divided his estate among his friends. Which reminds me, I have something for you, Ronin."

Dr. X stepped into the office, beckoning Ronin and the ninja to enter. As soon as they entered, Dr. X slammed the door shut and bolted it. His demeanor immediately changed to that of a man frightened for his life.

"Ronin, thank goodness you came, and on time too," Dr. X gasped.

"Look, what's up," Ronin asked. "What's your gig?"

"I need your help," Dr. X begged.

"Help with what," Nya questioned. "You seem like a fine gentleman."

"I was, till I tangled myself up in this mess," Dr. X sighed. "Ronin, I need your help. Someone's onto me."

"Onto you? About what," Jay asked.

"The Retribution," Dr. X gulped.

"You don't mean the Retributionists," Ronin asked.

"Who are the Retributionists, Ronin," Nya asked.

"They're a gang of rogue nindroids, crafted to pillage and spread terror," Ronin sighed. "Rumor has it they were reprogrammed nindroid soldiers Chen designed to secure Ninjago in case the Anacondrai failed."

"But Chen never used them," Nya noted.

"Yes, but somehow, they escaped Chen's Island, and have for years preyed on fishing vessels and coastal villages," Dr. X panicked. "And they never leave any survivors."

"Ah, I remember them now," Jay sighed. "Dangerous bunch, they were. But I thought Samurai X and Lloyd wiped them out two years ago."

"You thought wrong," Dr. X sighed. "Alas, they know you're here, for they spied on you over the past two weeks from above. And they have assisted Chang in his research."

"Why would they want him to do research," Jay asked.

"That I leave to you to figure out," Dr. X sighed. "See that purple book on the desk? That contains a copy of Chang's most valuable notes. While he slept last night, I managed to copy them by hand into that book. Take it with you."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ronin whistled, grabbing the book.

"Why are you in danger," Jay asked.

"They know I've been in Chang's library, that I've read and written most of his research for him" Dr. X sighed. "At first, I thought it was innocent study, merely a work on the history of magic. But alas, I fear his intentions are much darker, if only I could discern them."

"These notes will help us," Nya assured Dr. X. "Come with us. We can protect you from the nindroids, and you can interpret these notes for us."

"I guess, but we cannot let the Retributionists capture this library," Dr. X sighed. "The knowledge here will empower them beyond our capabilities."

"So, you suggest that we destroy the place," Ronin asked.

"Yes," Dr. X said. "But it must be done without attracting attention."

"I think I can arrange that," Jay nodded.

"What's on your mind," Nya asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little bit of lightning," Jay shrugged.

"That's too loud, and too visible," Nya remarked. "Why don't we let the nindroids trigger an explosion instead?"

"Ah, I see," Dr. X nodded. "You plan on using the nindroids as the triggers, so you presume that when they step through the door, their electric circuit…"

"Will set off a pulse-sensitive bomb that'll instantly engulf the place in an inferno of flames," Ronin finished. "I must admit. That's sounds cooler to me. But where do we get the explosive?"

"One of Kai's wedding gifts to Jay was a pulse-senor firebomb," Nya chuckled. "It's about time we use it."

"To think that Jay didn't trigger it off earlier and blow the tea farm sky high," Ronin sighed.

"The pulse sensor only reads a certain frequency," Nya noted. "And if I recall, the Retributionists' frequency is what caused them to be blown to pieces two years ago."

"Then it's settled," Dr. X smiled. "Tonight, the Retributionists will come, but instead of knowledge, they find our little surprise."


	14. Kigaru's Power? Powers?

"Kigaru, Kigaru, wake up," Ryoko whispered.

Kigaru's eyes opened, squinting as the sunlight poured into her face. She rose, then glanced around. She was atop a pile of straw, her feet and legs buried underneath the pile. Lloyd and Cole were on her left, Ryoko next to her on the right, and they were sitting atop bales of straw.

"Where am I," Kigaru asked.

"In a straw wagon, heading across the island," Lloyd answered.

"I…I don't remember the wagon being around," Kigaru stammered.

"We hitched a ride while you were sleeping," Cole said. "Better than carrying you, that's for sure."

"And why were you carrying me," Kigaru retorted, her eyes narrowing.

"Cole, now you've done it," Lloyd sighed. "You upset her. I ordered you not to upset her."

"Don't blame me," Cole remarked. "It was your idea to keep everything hush-hush."

"Keep what hush-hush," Kigaru questioned.

"Cole, stop it," Lloyd grimaced. "You'll spoil everything."

"Spoil what," Kigaru demanded.

"It's nothing, really," Lloyd shrugged.

"Oh, it's something now," Kigaru grumbled. "Stop making a spectacle and just tell me what on earth you guys are bickering about."

"Lloyd, you better listen," Ryoko nodded. "She isn't going to let down until you talk."

"Ugh, fine," Lloyd sighed. "But for the record, Cole's to blame for this, seeing that he can't keep his mouth shut."

"You're one to talk," Cole retorted.

"Enough," Ryoko interrupted. "I'll make you walk the rest of the way if you don't quit arguing. Cut to the chase and tell Kigaru your 'secret'."

"Alright, you win," Lloyd sighed. "Kigaru, we have some news."

"What sort of news," Kigaru questioned.

"The type I don't think you can handle," Lloyd sighed.

"Try me," Kigaru dared.

"Kigaru, you have powers," Lloyd stated.

Kigaru widened her eyes, as Lloyd expected. But then, inexplicably, she smiled and started laughing hysterically.

"Lloyd, what did you do," Cole whispered.

"I…I don't know, Cole," Lloyd whispered back. "Kigaru," Lloyd continued, addressing her at normal volume now, "what's so funny?"

Kigaru stopped laughing, then narrowed her eyes again.

"You're kidding right," she asked.

"Kidding about what," Lloyd questioned. "I didn't say anything funny. It was serious."

"You think that me having powers would concern me," Kigaru snickered. "Mind blown. Huge revelation there, a real world-flipper."

"You're being sarcastic," Lloyd grumbled.

"Of course, I'm being sarcastic," Kigaru laughed. "Did it not occur to you that perhaps I figured out I had powers long before you did? Well, news flash, I've known about my powers since I can remember."

"Then why didn't you tell us before," Lloyd questioned.

"Can't you take a hint," Kigaru sighed, rolling her eyes. "I told you I had them eons ago, back when we first crossed paths."

"Funny that I don't recall that," Lloyd grumbled.

"Well, I did, but you weren't paying much attention," Kigaru noted. "And I didn't think you took me seriously then, either."

"No, I didn't," Lloyd nodded. "Maybe I should have."

"Who gave you those powers," Ryoko asked. "If memory serves me right, no elemental master of Ninjago has healing powers."

"Hmmm, that's true," Cole agreed. "Plus, what's the deal with all the other elements showing up at the same time?"

"What other elements," Kigaru asked.

"You're kidding me, right," Lloyd smirked.

"No, I'm serious," Kigaru sighed. "What other powers do I have? As far as I'm concerning, healing's my only ability guys."

"While you were healing Ryoko," Lloyd answered, "a bunch of other elemental powers, not sure which ones, activated, and they raged around you."

"Funny that I didn't see them," Kigaru smirked. "But you're certain that I have multiple elemental powers?"

"Certain? No," Lloyd sighed. "Plausible? Yes."

"Skylor can harness multiple elements via her power of amber," Ryoko remarked.

"And she can use multiple elements at once," Lloyd noted. "I've seen her do it. But healing isn't an ability I've ever seen her use or possess."

"Amber isn't likely guys," Kigaru interrupted. "Obviously, I'd know if I had absorbed someone's abilities, and I would have used them immediately."

"Well, I don't have a clue," Lloyd sighed. "I guess we wait and ask Master Wu upon our return."

"Or…we could seek answers sooner," Ryoko proffered.

"What are you suggesting," Lloyd questioned.

"There's a library in the palace, one full of books that may lend aid to our mystery," Ryoko noted. "Ones that Clouse used to collect for his spells."

"Umm, no thanks," Cole interrupted. "I'm not messing with that sorcery stuff again."

"Clouse hasn't emerged for years," Ryoko noted.

"Wait, he's still alive," Lloyd asked. "Last I heard, people in Stiix drove him out into the ocean, where he perished like any other ghost."

"Perhaps, but ghosts are slippery, and Clouse is the sliest among them," Ryoko shrugged. "Regardless, he hasn't been around, not since the Anacondrai left Chen's Island. No harm should come to us if we just peek in his books a little bit."

"I was turned into a ghost," Cole remarked. "I know better than to mess with magic or sorcery or any of that stuff."

"Ah, I see," Ryoko noted. "Then perhaps Lloyd will be less terrified?"

"Well, I…um," Lloyd stammered.

"Just go for it," Kigaru interrupted. "Look in the books. Seek the answers you want. If not for your sake, do it for mine."

"Alright, if you insist Kigaru, I'll peruse Clouse's books," Lloyd sighed. "But we have to get to the palace first."

"Ah, yes, that…," Ryoko sighed. "We might have an issue with that."

"What issues," Lloyd asked.

"Like the fact that our wagon's stuck in mud, and that the driver bailed on us ten minutes ago," Ryoko sighed. "And the fact that we're in the middle of a jungle, without any way of knowing where to go."

"Well, why didn't you tell us this ten minutes ago," Lloyd asked.

"I would've, but you insisted on talking," Ryoko remarked.

"Being stuck here won't do us much good either," Cole interrupted. "I suggest that we get out, and then talk things through."

Lloyd nodded, then jumped out of the wagon. Thick mud splattered over him as he landed, with his legs sinking to his knees in the muck. Kigaru jumped after him, landing with a splat into the mud next to him. Then Ryoko exited, but she jumped farther and landed on the hard ground in front of them.

"What a mess," Lloyd grumbled as he trudged out of the mud pit. "Look at this gunk. It's all over me."

"It's all over Kigaru too," Cole chuckled as he trudged out.

"Nice, that makes three of us needing baths," Lloyd grumbled. "Ryoko, any chance you know where we are?"

"Ah yes, but you won't like it," Ryoko warned.

"Just tell me," Lloyd insisted.

"Fine," Ryoko sighed. "Welcome to Chen's jungle, the newfound home of the Jungle Viper Serpentine."


	15. Jungle Vipers

"Jungle what," Lloyd questioned.

"Jungle vipers," Ryoko repeated.

"You're joking, right," Cole sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm quite serious," Ryoko sighed.

"Great, that's just great," Lloyd sighed, kicking the ground. "Just what I need today is news that there's more Serpentine tribes out there."

"I was just as shocked as you when I found out," Ryoko shrugged. "Before they emerged, I swore that the only Serpentine left were the ones under Ninjago City."

"Me too," Lloyd nodded. "How much do know about them?"

"Not much," Ryoko said.

"Now's not the time for a history lesson," Cole interrupted. "Are these Jungle Vipers, say, friendly to visitors?"

"Of course not," Ryoko retorted. "They've been attacking villages and enslaving locals for weeks now. But why do you ask?"

"Because I see a platoon of them coming this way," Cole gulped, "and they aren't very happy."

Lloyd and Ryoko looked in Cole's direction. Sure enough, twenty-some dark green vipers, tall, lean, and partially covered in mud, slithered toward them, armed with katanas.

"That's a lot of snakes," Kigaru shivered.

"Nonsense," Cole laughed. "This is nothing. We fought armies of these guys larger than this plenty of times, and almost always won."

"Hold back a second," Lloyd interrupted.

"What," Cole questioned. "Are you crazy? We strike first, before they strike us. Remember?"

"I said wait, Cole," Lloyd repeated. "I'm seeing something among them, and it's…white."

"White," Kigaru questioned. "All I see is…oh, there it is! I see it too."

Lloyd's eyes did not deceive him. Indeed, there was something white among the approaching vipers, something which morphed into the clear shape of a white Serpentine head. Taller than the viper heads, the white head inched forward in the center of their squad, focused directly upon Lloyd and the others.

"Lloyd, are you seeing what I'm seeing," Cole asked.

"I don't believe it," Lloyd uttered. "It's…It's Pythor."

"Who," Kigaru questioned.

"Lloyd, you didn't just say Pythor, did you," Ryoko asked.

Before Lloyd could reply, the white Serpentine ordered the vipers to halt. The squad stopped several yards away, then rearranged into lines of infantry on either side. In the path, the white Serpentine glistened, fully exposed now to the ninja.

"Hello, Lloyd Garmadon," the white Serpentine smiled.

"Pythor," Cole mumbled.

"At least someone remembers me," Pythor chuckled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Lloyd scowled.

"Oh, come now, don't scowl," Pythor smiled. "Surely you've forgiven me after all these years for that attack on the Day of the Dead?"

"Let's just say we didn't part on friendly terms," Lloyd sighed.

"Too bad," Pythor sighed.

"I could have sworn you were dead," Ryoko stated. "I mean, you disappeared without a trace for years."

"Ah, yes, that," Pythor remarked. "Dear, I am more elusive than you suppose. The ninja, with their capabilities, lost me off their radar for years. But enough reminiscence. You are trespassing on my land."

"Since when is this land yours," Cole asked. "If I recall, it's belonged to Skylor since Chen perished."

"So, that worm in his castle has finally met his fate," Pythor smiled. "And I suppose that his devious right-hand is gone too?"

"Dead as far as I know," Lloyd shrugged.

"So, then Skylor is indeed alone," Pythor smiled. "Splendid. Then my conquest of the island will be swift and painless."

"Now you wait a minute," Ryoko interrupted. "Just because Chen is gone doesn't mean that this island is yours for the taking. We won't have it. You can keep your hands off this island."

"Foolish girl, I will do as I please," Pythor hissed, raising his tail and rattling it. "Now step aside. I have war to wage."

"Not this time," Lloyd remarked, stepping in front of Pythor. "We let you slip away once; we won't make that mistake again."

"Stay out of this," Pythor growled. "This is not a matter of your concern."

"Well, it is now," Cole added, stepping beside Lloyd.

"Very well then," Pythor hissed. "As you insist. Vipers, attack!"

The vipers immediately broke ranks, then charged forward toward the ninjas. Pythor, meanwhile, started fading away as his men rushed by, intending to slip away unnoticed.

"Kigaru, stop him," Lloyd ordered. "Don't let Pythor turn invisible and slip away."

"You get back here," Kigaru shouted, jumping on top of Pythor's tail.

"Foolish child, get off me," Pythor hissed, shaking his tail violently.

"No," Kigaru retorted. "You're nothing but a stinky old villain."

"So be it," Pythor laughed.

He slammed his tail into the ground, causing Kigaru to body-slam into the ground. Then he whipped his tail to the right. Kigaru nearly flew off, but she managed to wrap her arms around the tail and squeeze tighter.

"Ugh, get off," Pythor shouted, whipping his tail back and forth.

"No, you stop it," Kigaru shouted, digging her nails into Pythor's tail.

Pythor yelped in pain, then started slithering out of the battle area toward the jungle. Kigaru clung on, her fingernails wedged in between his scales. Suddenly, she felt a large burst of air whack her in the stomach. She grimaced, letting go of Pythor's tail as he continued to slither away. Pythor, though, stopped a few yards further on, then glanced back at Kigaru.

"You…you're a ninja too," he remarked.

"Yeah," Kigaru gasped, slowly standing to her feet. "How'd you guess?"

"You tried to knock me out with a sonic boom," Pythor said as he slithered to Kigaru. "And it is a power only a master of sound possesses."

"So, what," Kigaru scowled, wheezing as she stood.

"I'll tell you what," Pythor smiled, grabbing Kigaru by the throat. "You are gifted, but you are naïve. You do not know your own potential. But, perhaps, I will find that out for you."

Pythor squeezed his hand tighter, causing Kigaru to flinch and flail more violently as she tried in vain to break his grip. She tried to lunge her legs at Pythor's stomach, but her foot only traveled an inch before going limp. Then, her conscious, and she went limp, dangling in a daze in the grasp of Pythor.

"There now," Pythor whispered into Kigaru's unconscious face. "Sleep well. You will need your strength later."

"Oh she will, but so will you," Lloyd interrupted.

Pythor turned around. Lloyd, Cole, and Ryoko were standing behind him, armed with katanas stolen from the vipers. All his soldiers lied unconscious, knocked out quickly by the ninjas before they could react.

"You still have your touch, Lloyd," Pythor complimented. "My men have failed me yet again."

"Still haven't figured that out, have you," Lloyd smirked. "We always win, no matter how long it takes. You're out of moves"

"Then I guess you'll be waiting a while," Pythor smirked, "because I'm never out of moves. Tell me, Lloyd, you took out twenty snakes, but how about 500?"

Pythor hissed loudly. Immediately, five hundred pairs of green eyes appeared in the jungle surroundings, following by a loud chorus of hisses and emerging katanas. Lloyd and Cole glanced around frantically, trying in vain to count the number of snakes closing in upon them.

"Lloyd, there's more of them," Cole remarked.

"I can see that," Lloyd shouted. "Hold your ground!"

"But Lloyd, we can't take 500 at once," Cole protested. "We're too outnumbered."

"Quit it Cole," Lloyd hissed. "Ryoko, on your left!"

Pythor smiled, watching contently as the viper hoards swarmed to Lloyd and Cole. He watched Lloyd and Cole cut them down with katanas. He observed them as they tried to Spinjitzu their way. He glanced on while the vipers slowly overwhelmed them, first Ryoko, then Cole, then Lloyd, who reached in vain for Kigaru's wrist while vipers bore down on him. Then he smiled, grinning as Lloyd's eyes slowly closed.

"It is finished," Pythor remarked. "Vipers, move out. We must secure our prisoners in the stronghold."

"Lord Pythor," a viper commander replied. "The stronghold might not be safe with them there. It might draw the attention of their friends to our operation."

"Let them try," Pythor laughed as he carried Kigaru away into the jungle thick ahead.


	16. The Retributionist Arrival

_Outside Stiix City – night._

"Alright, robot fellow, when are they coming," Jay asked.

"What do you mean, Jay," Dr. X asked, setting down his binoculars.

"When will these nindroid assassin guys get here," Jay clarified.

"You mean the Retributionists," Dr. X corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Jay shrugged.

"They will be here any minute now," Dr. X answered.

"Patience Jay," Nya sighed. "This is a stakeout, not an attack."

"But it's the middle of the night, and I'm tired," Jay yawned. "I want this over with."

"Don't worry," Ronin replied, approaching their makeshift camp. "I got us a place to crash once that bomb-thing goes off."

"So, that's where you've been since sunset," Nya scolded.

"Don't scold me, Nya," Ronin warned. "I don't take to criticism very well."

"There'll be more of it till you tell us your plan," Nya mumbled. "We can't be partners if we're keeping secrets from each other."

"Alright, fine, but if I were you, I'd leave some of the secrecy be, lest there be trouble otherwise," Ronin grumbled. "But here's the plan. If my knowledge of these Retributionists is correct, they love making their presence known. So, expect them to fire off a few welcome salvos into the harbor."

"That won't be hard to miss," Jay piped up. "I can see for miles from up here."

"And that's to our advantage," Ronin continued. "Anyway, once they land, they'll beeline to Chang's house."

"Where our little surprise is hidden away," Nya winked.

"Right," Ronin nodded. "And is it set to trigger?"

"Yep," Nya nodded. "As soon as it detects an electronic signal in the library, the whole place goes boom."

"And we ghost," Ronin finished. "Hopefully, the explosion causes enough ruckus in the city that the Retributionists are stalled till we've fled the scene. Then, we head straight for an abandoned farmhouse a few miles to the north."

"And who's farmhouse is it," Nya asked.

"Hasn't been inhabited for a while, the locales tell me," Ronin shrugged. "Don't worry. I checked it out before I marked it my getaway spot."

"Ronin's plan will work," Dr. X nodded. "However, I fear that we will have less time to review it than we wish."

"And why's that," Nya asked.

"Because the Retributionist lead cruiser has arrived," Dr. X noted.

_Stiix City-harbor near Chang's house_

Something was off, Zytron sensed. Logically, the dots didn't connect. A distress call from Stiix City, asking for extraction. A mission report from intel in Kryptarium Prison the day prior, detailing a failed coup by several gangsters. News articles from Ninjago's leading papers with the headline: LLOYD GARMADON MISSING. None of it seemed related, yet it was, but he didn't know how.

But that would have to wait. First, he had to handle tonight's mission. From the deck of his cruiser, his nindroid soldiers prepped for landing. Twenty squads, 200 men. That would do, for now. Anything more would be overkill.

"My lord," his chief officer Cynetic interrupted. "You wish to speak with me."

"Yes, Cynetic, I do," Zytron nodded. "Report our status."

"We've reached Stiix City," Cynetic reported.

"Good. What squads are ready," Zytron asked.

"Inferno and Frost, sir."

"That will do. I will disembark with Inferno and Frost and lead the extraction. Stay here and man the ship. I will patch in once the extraction's complete."

"As you wish, sir. Inferno, Frost! Load up! The lord is boarding!"

Zytron strolled off the officer's deck, heading toward the boats. Along the way, he snatched up his two weapons of choice. First, a curved katana, made of pure metals from the mountain. Second, a large cannon-shaped gun, always with him for quickly eliminating the enemy. These he always brought, for he was always prepared to fight, no matter the circumstance.

"Welcome aboard," Inferno captain greeted as Zytron stepped on board.

"Thank you, Captain Solus," Zytron replied. "You may approach."

For the next ten minutes, they silently rowed across the tranquil harbor waters, their oars barely making a splash in the ocean underneath. Then, when they reached the docks, they disembarked, exiting one at a time to avoid attracting prying eyes.

"Captains Solus, Glacier, heed me a second," Zytron asked. Solus and Glacier nodded, hanging back while the rest of the soldiers marched by.

"Yes, my lord," Solus asked.

"This is not an extraction mission," Zytron stated.

"But Cynetic told us….," Glacier protested.

"Cynetic is foolish, and he can't read between the lines," Zytron interrupted. "Hence the reason I'm leading this mission. Early this afternoon, I received two transmissions, the first the dispatch asking for extraction, but second, a note from my client in Stiix saying that our spy Dr. X has turned traitor."

"Dr. X, the leader of Stiix City intelligence," Solus questioned. "His programming is solid. I personally worked alongside him on countless missions."

"I have reason to believe that he betrayed us, and that he has come into possession of knowledge concerning the client's work," Zytron answered. "Worse still, he is likely in association with Ronin the bounty hunter, and perhaps the ninja themselves."

"This must not happen," Glacier gasped. "If he dumps our secrets to the ninja, then our whole operation is in jeopardy."

"I know," Zytron sighed. "And trust me. The risk is high, and we cannot afford to be exposed, not until the timing is in our favor. So, tonight, we strike and kill. Destroy all evidence and leave no survivors."

"Sir, we have reached the target," Glacier's commlink buzzed. "We await your orders."

"Soldier, start strike and scorch operations," Glacier ordered.

"But, sir, aren't we supposed to extract," the solider questioned.

"Plans have changed," Glacier replied.

"As you wish," the solider answered.

"Shall we join them," Solus asked.

"Yes," Zytron nodded. "I want to personally see that my orders are carried…"

Suddenly, there heard a loud boom, followed by a huge crash. Then the docks and waters shook violently, nearly toppling Solus and Glacier off their feet. Several portions of dock collapsed; their beams compromised by the blast. Chunks of wood, and metal nindroid, flew everything, splashing into the waters below.

"What was that," Solus questioned.

"Soldier, come in," Glacier shouted into the commlink.

"Captain Glacier," the soldier answered.

"What is going on," Glacier asked.

"Our men triggered a bomb planted under the rafters," the solider answered. "Six men are destroyed, and eight others are damaged. But the house is destroyed, and nothing's left but debris."

"Secure the area," Glacier ordered. "We'll be right up."

"Great," Solus sighed. "He knew we were coming."

"Yes, he did, but he didn't do this alone," Zytron observed.

"Do you think it was Ronin, or the ninja," Glacier asked.

"I believe so," Zytron nodded. "Cynetic, come in."

"Yes, my lord," Cynetic's voice answered. "Are you alright? We saw the blast from the deck and feared the worst."

"I am fine, and so are my captains," Zytron nodded. "Send the medical squad and Magma squad out to extract us. We have eight confirmed wounded and six confirmed dead."

"Yes sir, I am mobilizing them now," Cynetic answered.

"Good. And Cynetic, contact my chief officers. I wish to confer with them in my quarters when I board," Zytron ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Cynetic signed off.

"Well, sir, what do you have in mind," Solus asked.

"For now, we rest," Zytron sighed. "We repair the wounded and remove the destroyed. But I assure you, our mission is still the same: terminate Dr. X."


	17. The Origin of the Retributionists

_Outside Stiix City – night_

Unknown to Zytron, Dr. X, the one he sought, was close by, atop the hill in the camp Ronin, Jay, and Nya had made. They too watched as a large blast engulfed Chang's house, and as the nindroids in the area were decimated.

"Man, that was effective," Jay whistled. "To think we kept that in our house for the past several months."

"No kidding," Ronin whistled. "Looks like it wiped the whole squad."

"Almost," Dr. X replied. "A few of them survived."

Ronin gazed through his binoculars. Sure enough, he saw nindroids moving about the wreckage, their search lights on and weapons at hand.

"That won't matter," Ronin nodded, lowering the binoculars.

"What are they up to," Nya asked.

"Nothing that concerns us," Ronin shrugged. "From what I can tell, they're retrieving the wounded and falling back to the cruiser. But I don't want to stay around and wait for them either. Come on. We're moving out."

"So, Dr. X, I have a question," Jay asked as they started off. "Who are these Retributionists? I mean, I know they're evil nindroids, but where'd they come from, and why haven't I heard about them till now?"

"Yes, I was wondering that too," Nya added. "The last time we dealt with evil nindroids was when the Overlord had returned. And I thought that we destroyed them then."

"According to public documentation, yes," Dr. X noted. "And I should know, for I was a photo processor in those days, without independent thought or free will. I documented every photo Borg ever released, as well as the thousands of photos and documents he concealed."

"But the nindroid hunt ended with the last ones dismantled in factories," Jay remarked.

"So, the public was told," Dr. X nodded. "But it wasn't entirely true, for a remnant of nindroid soldiers remained intact. They were deactivated, yes, but they remained nevertheless, buried underneath Borg Tower until…until they were stolen."

"Stolen? By who," Nya asked.

"By Ronin," Dr. X admitted.

"Ronin," Jay gasped.

"Thank you, Dr. X," Ronin swore, gritting his teeth.

"Ronin, why were you stealing from Borg, and for whom," Nya questioned, pushing her finger into Ronin's chest. "Don't tell me you were the one who kidnapped Zane and Pixel."

"Yes, Nya, it was me," Ronin sighed. "But I was greedier and more selfish back then, and I didn't care who I worked for then. Trust me. I despise that job today, but I did it nevertheless."

"So, it was Lord Chen who snatched them up," Jay sighed.

"Sort of," Dr. X nodded. "Zane, Pixel, the nindroids, and I were initially kidnapped under Clouse's orders, and then Zane and Pixel were repurposed to lure the elemental masters to the island. Clouse, however, used us for other purposes. He granted us all free will, then ordered the construction of a secret nindroid army, one large enough to conquer Ninjago in case Chen's plan failed.

"Because of you and your friends, though, Clouse and Chen perished with the Anacondrai cultists before we could be utilized. And for some time, we were useless, an accumulating strength with no enemy to fight. But then Zytron ascended to power."

"Zytron, who's he," Jay asked.

"Zytron is the leader of the Retributionists," Dr. X sighed. "He was a former nindroid commander in the Overlord's army, one of the guardians of the Overlord himself. But after the Overlord perished, he had become an equal, a commander with no command. He grew impatient with our plight, and he assumed command, promising purpose and power if we would submit to him.

"Seeing no other option, we submitted, and he soon formed what we call the Retributionists today. And at first, we were rogues who served no one, renegades seeking only one thing: revenge.

"And revenge we executed, first upon the remaining Anacondrai cultists scattered about Ninjago, for they had discarded us during their war. Every cultist we tracked down was silently eliminated, for Zytron dared not risk the involvement of the ninja."

"That's why the Anacondrai were no more," Nya nodded.

"Yes, but Zytron would not stop at that," Dr. X sighed. "He too, unfortunately, fell for the vision of dominion, and he sought to conquer Ninjago as well. Thus, he plunged us into war, first with the Serpentine, then the armies of Morro, then the Sky Pirates, and then the Vermillion."

"Wow, you guys fought the same enemies we did," Jay gasped. "To think we almost crossed paths several times."

"Yes, and for each enemy we fought, Zytron grew more ambitious," Dr. X noted. "Our success was limited, but he always desired more…and so resolved at last to execute his plan of conquest.

"But he failed. We all failed. For when the Vermillion collapsed, our existence was exposed, and when Ronin investigated, he learned of our plans. He sold the location of our base to Lloyd for pardons, and then Lloyd led Cole and Kai to attack."

"That was the best action I had seen since Morro," Ronin added. "The Retributionists fought hard, harder than anybody Lloyd had faced before. And they pinned us down a couple of times. But we won the day."

"Yes, you did," Dr. X recalled. "We fought with our lives, and that was the price we paid. They crushed our army to pieces, wiped out our machines, and destroyed the base we had called home. Then they purged the lot of us into the seas to drown and be forever forgotten."

"I do recall a briefing on this now," Nya remembered. "I was too busy overseeing repairs in Stiix to respond."

"Lloyd wiped us off the map," Dr. X sighed. "There was nothing else to retrieve. I myself survived, but so did Zytron. Despite the loss of his arms, he still functioned as leader, and he swore that day to pursue vengeance on the ninja. He, I, and the other five who were fortunate to be alive.

"And from the group of seven, we slowly reconstructed the base, then the production of men. As the Sons of Garmadon conquered Ninjago, we rebuilt, too weakened to assist. As the Oni descended, we rebuilt, too few to join them. Then, she came."

"Who came," Ronin asked.

"A lady, one with power, one with the same thirst for vengeance," Dr. X sighed. "She called herself Preeminence, and she asked for our allegiance and aid in her master plan. By then, we numbered at a thousand, too large to go unnoticed forever. So, Zytron agreed. We pledged allegiance to her, and in exchange, she concealed us from the ninja and quadrupled production. Today, they all work for her, all ten thousand men."

"Wait, did you say ten thousand," Jay gasped.

"Ten thousand," Nya repeated. "That's an army large enough to conquer Ninjago."

"Yes, but there are more pieces still to be laid, many of which I do not know," Dr. X warned.

"Then perhaps our search for the manufacturer of amber energizers will unveil more of this master plan," Nya said.

"I might know a source who can help," Dr. X offered. "Ronin, do you remember the old base you destroyed?"

"Yes," Ronin nodded.

"Well, last I checked, it was being converted in a parts manufacturing plant," Dr. X said.

"You suppose they might have the specs we need," Ronin winked. "I like it. Risky plan, but it'll save us the trouble of sniffing for clues ourselves. Any idea where it is?"

"By the Isle of Seven Dragons, behind the passes of Krakuk," Dr. X sighed.

"Then that's where we go," Nya nodded. "Ronin, lead the way."


	18. Order 13

_Zytron's cruiser – night_

"Gentlemen, thank you for convening on such short notice," Zytron stated.

Zytron, with Cynetic on his left, lounged in his office chair, positioned at the end of a circular table occupied by holographic images of his chief officers. All thirteen of his commanders, leaders of various aspects of the army, were present; none delayed in tuning in.

"I know that this is unusual procedure, given that our briefing was scheduled initially for tomorrow evening," Zytron continued. "But the circumstances demand that we act more quickly. Gentlemen, one of our own has betrayed us and aligned himself with the ninja."

The officers gasped, turning toward one another in shock. Some murmured inaudibly, while others stood aback in reflective thought.

"How is this so," Officer Gastrix, chief of munitions, asked. "All our men are loyal, obedient to your every whim."

"In addition, they are implanted with biochips that prohibit rebellion against their creator," Officer Vortex, chief of intelligence, added. "If they even think revolt, a binary signal transmits to the nearest intel agency, and it is recorded promptly in the binary codes."

"Yes, but one has betrayed us nevertheless," Zytron nodded. "And he is one without a binary chip, one with…how shall we put it…free will."

"Ugh, the blasted word," Gastrix coughed. "You speak heretically, my lord."

"You insult my ears with such blasphemy," Officer Cybernix, chief of the navy, spat.

"I apologize," Zytron sighed. "But such treacherous language is in times like these fitting, for nothing else describes the current dilemma before us. Now, if it suits your fancy, Cynetic will brief you on who I suppose our traitor is."

"You know the traitor's identity," Vortex questioned.

"We do," Zytron nodded to Cynetic.

"Officers, the traitor among our ranks is none other than Dr. X, head of intelligence in the Stiix City sector," Cynetic stated, reading the report. "Dr. X, we believe, was hired by the Stiix client to act as scribe for his writings, a job reported by Dr. X the day he began in the daily log transmitted to the intelligence office. During that time, we believe he breached the code twice, once by recording his client, and twice, by scanning into his memory banks the writings transcribed by his hand. Furthermore, evidence indicates that two days prior, his employment terminated, upon which he lasted reported to the Stiix office and submitted an encrypted file to the database."

"And what was in the encrypted file," Vortex asked.

"Since Cynetic contacted me, my agents have attempted to declassify the file, with little success," Tron, chief of espionage, reported.

"What kind of encryption did he use," Vortex asked.

"Some sort of old order binary blue fuse, which shuts down coding operations with line edits," Tron sighed. "It's primitive tech, but none of our supercomputer malware attacks have succeeded in breaking the fuse. Worse still, the two files we did access flooded the system with viruses and crashed three of our databanks, eliminating part specs for a third of our weapons."

"So, Dr. X is playing us," Zytron mused. "Quite clever, actually."

"Sir, if I may, isn't Dr. X one of the remnant," Gastrix noted.

"Yes, he was, which explains his free will," Zytron nodded. "Indeed, he is like me, an ex-Nindroid soldier who survived Borg's manhunt. He helped me establish the original intelligence agency, and he worked with Vortex in rebuilding it after Lloyd destroyed the lot of our former order."

"Then he knows the inner workings of our entire operation," Vortex nodded, "yet he refused the post I currently hold."

"That knowledge is what I fear," Zytron stated. "Cynetic, read the rest of the report."

"Dr. X," Cynetic continued. "submitted the encrypted file, then uploaded into his memory banks files concerning the client's project. After that, data from the neurological databanks indicate he sorted out the data into files, they removed both his comm link and his neuro-sensor."

"And then what," Gastrix asked.

"No further information exists after he removed the neuro-sensor," Cynetic stated. "Our report was unable to trace any further."

"Clever move, I must admit," Vortex sighed. "It'll be impossible to track him down without a commlink or neuro-sensor."

"Not entirely," Zytron winked. "I have reason to believe he associated himself with Ronin and two of the ninjas, then planted a bomb in the client's house that detonated and destroyed the client's library. Chances have it he is fleeing with the ninja in an unknown direction."

"How does that help," Cybernix sighed.

"Because Dr. X was stupid enough to put back on his commlink," Tron interrupted.

"He did what," Cynetic questioned. "Preposterous. Glacier's men found a shattered commlink belonging to him in the wreckage."

"That was a fake," Tron smiled. "My agent in Stiix just reported in, and he said he detected binary signatures from four commlinks heading north. Three of them, he said, matched the frequency used by the ninja. But one of them is set at 6000 Hz, a frequency only Dr. X has used in the past three months."

"Good work," Zytron praised. "Even Dr. X can't elude our espionage department for long. Cynetic, order Solus and Glacier to lead ten squads in pursuit."

"A 100 men, sir," Cynetic questioned. "Dr. X is not a fighter."

"But the ninja and Ronin are," Zytron sighed. "I want 100 on them. At least then the odds of killing Dr. X are better."

Cynetic nodded, then stepped out of the room.

"Tron, continue tracking them, and patch Solus and Glacier into your tracking frequency," Zytron ordered.

"Yes sir," Tron said. "Over and out."

Tron signed off, as did several other officers. Only Vortex and Gastrix remained, having watched the others sign off.

"Vortex, Gastrix, listen closely," Zytron sighed. "With Dr. X's betrayal, my faith in my men is shallow. And we cannot afford treachery, not when the time draws nearer each passing day."

"I understand," Vortex nodded. "What do you propose we do?"

"A change in procedure, a change in…say…leadership," Zytron stated.

"You mean to restructure," Gastrix noted.

"Precisely," Zytron grumbled. "Dr. X is a lone wolf, but I perceive that his example was cause others among us to question their loyalties, to join him in his petty rebellion."

"We would know if they tried," Vortex nodded. "The binary chip would inform us."

"Yes, but by the time we catch them, it will all be lost," Zytron answered. "Thus, I am initiating a new order – Order 13. And by this order, we will purge ourselves of traitors and ensure total, absolute loyalty, without exception.

"First, we edit all binary chips, installing blue fuses that will, at the push of a button, terminate the memory core and overheat the reactor core, causing the one who rebels to be disintegrated immediately.

"Second, we eliminate the departments of negotiation and rehabilitation. They have wasted precious resources and men with petty treaties and trade deals. And they have till now hindered our progress. But no more. They will be wiped out to the last man, and there will be no survivors. And for those abroad, Tron's agents have orders to kill on sight and disintegrate.

"Third, we will triple our production quotas, and edit part specifications to adhere to this new order.

"Fourth, and most importantly, we will restructure the chain of command. The council of 13 I have kept, mostly to manage our vast operation. But after tonight, we will reduce that number to 7. Four will be junior members, and three will be the triumvirate, the ones who rule over the rest.

"I will be, as always, master and lord. Vortex, as one of the remnant, will oversee intelligence, espionage, manufacturing, and health. Gastrix, my other trusted advisor, you will oversee the army, navy, aerial, and munitions. The other departments will be consolidated or eliminated."

"What about the other officers, then ones not on the council of seven," Vortex asked.

"All the other officers will be evaluated by performance," Zytron assured them. "Those I deem worthy will be promoted or retain their post. Those I deem unfit will be demoted and transferred to another sector."

"And for those who resist the order," Gastrix asked.

"Destroy them," Zytron smirked. "Destroy all who resist. I am your king; I will have no other above me."


	19. Nina Murdered

_Ninjago City, Borg Tower._

Diplomacy. Such a distasteful lifestyle, in Skylor's opinion. She preferred sweating in the kitchen to strutting about in elegant garb and the sizzling of puffy potstickers to the clinking of thin glass. Such pomp and dazzle, she sighed, reminded her too much of home, and of her father.

"Skylor, how are you tonight," Cyrus Borg asked.

"Fine, I guess," Skylor sighed, jiggling the contents of her glass.

"Why don't you come inside, out of this wind," Cyrus Borg gestured.

"I'm not that introverted," Skylor laughed. "I was just checking out the view."

"Beautiful, isn't it," Borg smiled. "The skyline of this city always stirs me, even if it constantly changes with each passing day."

"I know," Skylor nodded.

"Come now. Let's head in. Zane has finished cooking dinner, and the mayor is about to speak."

Skylor nodded, following Cyrus Borg inside to the banquet room. There, she took her seat beside Borg, noticing that Master Wu was on her other side.

"Master Wu, I wasn't expecting you here," Skylor whispered.

"Neither did I expect you," Wu winked. "And yet, here we are."

"I'd rather not be," Skylor sighed. "Banquets of this sort, well, aren't really my thing."

"I myself feel the same way," Wu smiled. "My brother, on the other hand, reveled in fancy feasting and pomp, back when he was…you know…still tolerable to the elites."

"I didn't realize Lord Garmadon to be an entertainer," Skylor's eyes widened.

"He was, and a good one at that," Wu chuckled. "He often frequented the palaces of elites, and he had many friends among them. Alas, those were the days, when Ninjago was much simpler and more tranquil."

"I appreciate your memories, but the mayor is about to speak," Borg interrupted.

"Thank you, Wu," Skylor smiled.

"No problem, my dear," Wu whispered as he turned toward the podium, where Ninjago's recently elected mayor stood to address the table.

_Bank of Ninjago, rooftop, next door_

Darkness descended, and the time to strike drew near. Atop the rooftop of the Bank of Ninjago, a lone nindroid unbuckled his backpack, then unloaded its contents. Scope. Cartage. Muzzle. Silencer. Trigger case. The complete package. He clicked each piece together, then adjusted the nozzle.

He sighed. This wouldn't be easy. 200 yards straight across, plus another 1000 yards upward. That'd put his nozzle at a sixty-degree angle, almost to the point of tipping completely backwards. Plus, he had to hit a target in a crowded room, and only the target. Or else this whole hike was for nothing.

His commlink buzzed. He sighed, then clicked it on.

"Code Blue," he stated.

"Copy that, Red," the voice replied. "Lower your guard."

"Captain Salvo, reporting," he said. "In position and prepared to fire."

"Excellent," the voice answered. "Ready for target?"

"Yes sir."

"Ambassador Dorin."

"The ambassador? Our representative?"

"Yes, captain. Orders come straight from high command, maybe the head honcho himself. Terminate the ambassador."

"Copy that. Won't be hard to miss that show-off playboy."

"Don't miss. Order 13 requires our embassy eliminated, to the last man. One escapes, and the whole mission is compromised."

"Copy that. Over and out."

Salvo sighed, then squinted his eyes. He gazed through the scope. Yep. The room was crowded, as expected. He activated the DNA scanner on his muzzle. Duke Louis. Cyrus Borg. Skylor. Master Wu. Duchess Marie. Lord Buckner. Ambassador Nina. Ambassador Dorin…wait, Ambassador Nina?

"Code Blue," he said, activating his commlink again.

"Copy that Red," the voice answered. "What's up?"

"What's the mission status," Salvo asked.

"Twenty minutes in, two ambassadors neutralized."

"I got two in my sight."

"Two? Ambassador Dorin was reported alone."

"Ambassador Nina spotted also," Salvo stated.

"Nail both if you can," the voice ordered.

"I'll try, but I have ninja present," Salvo stated. "Probably will get at max two shots."

"Make them count."

"Copy that. Over and out."

Salvo zoomed in his scope. He tipped his muzzle slightly to the right. Perfect. Nina was in sight. He sighed. Then he pulled the trigger.

_Borg Tower, conference room._

Skylor sighed. The mayor droned on and on. Talk about the budget. Talk about trade. Talk about this. Talk about that. Nothing but political talk and boring business stuff. Only her pending contract with the city mattered. That, at least, affected her. Win it, and trade between Chen's Island and the city would triple. Lose it, and her window of opportunity would slam shut.

She noticed the nindroid ambassadors next to her. They were listening, but they weren't looking up. Instead, they stared at their commlinks. She glimpsed around Nina's shoulder. Her commlink was jammed full of messages, most too faint to make out. But the ones she did read troubled her.

"Mayor, excuse me," Nina interrupted, rising to her feet.

"Ambassador Nina, what merits the interruption," the mayor asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"My apologies, sir," Nina sighed. "But I must depart with Dorin. Our embassies have been compromised from within, and I fear our government has…."

Crash! The window behind them shattered, spraying glass everywhere. Nina's head lurched forward, then she collapsed onto the table. The other guests gasped, jumping to their feet in fright. Skylor gasped. The back of Nina's head no longer existed; it had been replaced by a two-inch hole full of sparking wires and fried circuit boards.

"Get us out of here," Dorin shouted, jumping across the table.

Several followed him over, while Skylor and Master Wu walked around the table toward the doors. Then they helped the mayor escape, while the room of thirty-some elites emptied quickly.

Crash! Another window shattered, and this time, Duke Louis collapsed, his leg bleeding profusely. Skylor and Master Wu grabbed ahold of him, and with Dorin's help hauled him out into the living area. Then Skylor slammed the doors to the conference room shut and collapsed to the floor.

"Skylor, are you alright," Wu asked.

"Just a few minor scratches," Skylor sighed. "You?"

"I'll be fine," Wu nodded. "Others, though, won't be so calm for a while.

He gestured to Duchess Marie, who wept over her husband Duke Louis as medical droids rushed in and carried him out. Cyrus Borg was consoling her, with limited success. Other ambassadors were making emergency calls. Dorin and the mayor, though, approached them, their faces grim.

"Are you two alright," Dorin asked, helping Skylor up to her feet.

"We're fine," Skylor smiled. "Just a bit startled, that's all."

"I'm glad to hear it," the mayor grumbled. "To think that someone had the audacity to assassinate an elite. I don't understand it."

"I do," Dorin proffered. "I think that this was the doing of my own associates."

"Why would one of your own assassinate Ambassador Nina," the mayor asked.

"Nina, before she died, mentioned something about her embassy being destroyed from the inside," Skylor noted. "Perhaps this killer, whoever he is, is connected to those guys as well."

"We'll find out soon enough," the mayor asserted. "Skylor, Master Wu, will you two join me and Borg in my quarters in five minutes?"

"Yes, as soon as I change," Skylor nodded. "These heels are killing my feet."


	20. Jael's Mistake

_Borg Tower, guest room._

"You may close the door, Skylor," the mayor said as Skylor entered.

Skylor nodded, bolting the door shut. She took a seat on a chair next to Master Wu, sitting across from Cyrus Borg and the mayor.

"You know the circumstances of this meeting," the mayor sighed. "One of Ninjago's prominent ambassadors, Ambassador Nina, was murdered tonight, and I want to know why."

"As I said before, it was an inside job," Skylor sighed.

"A valid presumption, but we must keep other options on the table," Borg said.

"Other options," Skylor questioned.

"Yes, other options," the mayor nodded. "Ambassador Nina, although popular among the masses, is known to have many rivals, particularly several in higher circles."

"You presume one of her political rivals ordered the assassination," Master Wu noted.

"It is possible," Borg answered. "It's far too early to say with certainty which group would be suspected."

"So, we shoot in the dark and hope to nail one," Skylor puffed. "Sounds smart."

"Restrain your sarcasm, Skylor," the mayor sighed. "This isn't a hopeless endeavor. We have a few potential leads, based on Nina's political history. For instance, before she was appointed an ambassador, she served as head judge of the city court, sentencing many of the ninja's former enemies to life imprisonment. She also supported full-scale rebuilding of this city and Stiix."

"She probably angered many as judge, didn't she," Skylor asked.

"She did indeed," Borg nodded. "In fact, her court was ruthless in imprisoning con men, pirates, corrupt barons, etc."

"Lots of enemies means lots of potential suspects," Skylor sighed. "It'll be impossible to comb through them all."

"I have asked special ops to launch a full-scale investigation," the mayor said.

"Special ops," Skylor questioned. "That'll take forever to complete. It took seven months for them to hunt down all the Sons of Garmadon, and by then, the Oni had been defeated."

"I would ask the ninja, but they are not here, aren't they," the mayor sighed. "Lloyd and Cole are missing, Kai is out of commission, and Jay and Nya are retired. Or do you suppose that Zane and Samurai X are capable of hunting down fugitives alone?"

"The mayor speaks wisely," Master Wu nodded. "Too busy my students are, and although capable, Zane cannot stop an explosive of chaos if he lights the fuse. But you will let Skylor have say in the process."

"Of course, Master Wu," the mayor nodded. "Her expertise might speed up the process."

"I can assure you of that," Skylor nodded. "Where do I start?"

_Ninjago City library…secret research facility._

Two figures, a lady and a nindroid, played cards at a lowly lit table, concealed by shadows of bookcases behind them. Another figure, a nindroid, rested with his legs up, his sniper lying on the table.

"Mission report, Salvo," one of the cardplayers asked.

"Partly successful," Salvo whistled. "I got Nina but missed Dorin."

"How'd you miss," the cardplayer asked. "You had a clear shot at both."

"I did with Nina," Salvo sighed. "But the whole room panicked, and they scampered out. I missed Dorin in the shuffle, hitting Duke Louis' leg instead."

"You were fortunate it wasn't the duke's head," the cardplayer grumbled. "He is one of the Retributionist's wealthiest donors."

"My apologies, Lady Jael."

"No need for apology. You tried your best. Order 13 will succeed regardless," the other cardplayer nodded.

"Reassuring, Forte, but not helpful," Jael sighed. "Dorin must be killed…and soon. Just an hour ago, I intercepted transmissions from special ops. They've been given full authorization to begin investigating the assassination."

"I can't stop special ops," Salvo whistled. "Not all 200 some agents. That's asking too much. And if Skylor gets involved, then it's only a matter of time before they rat us out."

"Agreed," Forte nodded. "We need to buy more time."

"I know where to get more time," Jael nodded. "Before my master left, she entrusted me with causing a bit of chaos in the city. And I know the perfect source of chaos – the Serpentine."

"Ninjago's faced snakes at least thrice," Salvo sighed. "What makes you sure that snakes will succeed where their previous armies failed?"

"They failed because they faced all the ninja," Jael smiled. "But the ninjas are scattered, and only a few are in the city. If the Serpentine fall in line, then we will have overrun the city before they could retaliate."

"Risky, but I'll buy it for now," Salvo nodded. "When's the meeting with them?"

"We meet at dusk, in their place," Jael smiled. "I plan on bringing you, Forte, and a vanguard of twenty."

"To a peace conference," Forte questioned.

"Yes, for show," Jael smiled. "The Serpentine will join us, especially once I show them the strength and power of our arms."

_Serpentine Tombs _

Negotiations, though, didn't go quite as planned. At first, everything was smooth, and the Serpentine were receptive of Jael and the nindroids. But their Council of Leaders, headed by Scales, wasn't so hospitable to Jael's plan.

"Your plan is foolish," Scales laughed with the other council members. "It spells trouble if it is executed."

"On the contrary, it will secure the city for the both of us," Jael replied. "Neither of us are strong enough to conquer Ninjago City alone. But with our combined strength, we can overwhelm the ninja while they are scattered abroad and…"

"And what," Scales interrupted. "Establish a mini-empire like Lord Garmadon? Because that sure worked great for him."

"Oh, right, it did, and same with you, right," Jael snapped. "You can't conquer Ninjago alone. Never have, and never will."

"Why on earth do I want to conquer Ninjago," Scale laughed. "Ninjago's not worth the trouble."

"Not worth the trouble? Or have you lost your lust for power? Or better yet, revenge?"

"Vengeance is for fools," Scales spat. "It nearly consumed me and look what I got in return. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ever heard of a villain who sought vengeance and lived happily ever after? Nope? Didn't think so."

"At least settle the score with the ninja. I will do the rest."

"I have no score to settle. Be gone with you! You waste my time."

At Scale's command, four Hypnobrai guards attempted to forcibly shove Jael out of the council house. Jael, though, resisted, instead punching one of the guards in the face. The others raised their katanas, pointing their blades directly at Jael's neck.

"I will not ask again," Scales stated. "Leave now or face the consequences."

"What consequences," Jael asked.

"We will report your intrusion to the ninja," Skalidor interrupted.

"Skalidor, you fool," Scales sighed. "We do not mention our alliance with the ninja to outsiders!"

"Wait, you are allied with them," Jael questioned. "You allied with the ninja, your former enemies?!"

"Yes, and they will be intrigued to hear of you," Scales hissed. "Now leave, or there will be trouble."

"There will be trouble alright," Jael fumed. "If you are allies of the ninja, then you must be wiped out too. Today, the Retribution comes to you, and with them, the edge of the sword."

Jael unsheathed her katana, then chopped a lock of her hair off. She threw the lock of hair into Scale's face, causing it to float into his eyes. He sneezed, then rubbed his eyes. Then Jael plunged her sword into the floor, breaking the boards underneath.

"Let war descend and destroy you all," Jael swore.

"If it is war you seek, then war you shall have," Scales swore, picking up the sword. "Now leave, lest you become our first casualty."

Jael swore, then stormed out of the room.

"Scales, she is rash," Skalidor sighed. "She speaks destruction upon herself."

"If it is war that she wants, then war she shall have," Scales sighed.

"But what about your vow," Slithraa asked.

"So long as lust of vengeance exists, there can never be true peace in Ninjago," Scales sighed. "And I can no longer stand aside and hope for change; it is time I exact that change myself."


	21. The Vision (Part 1)

_Chen's Island_

"Wake up, little girl."

Kigaru mumbled, stirring in her sleep. Her eyes opened slightly, squinting in the brightly-lit room. Bedsheets? Pillows? A Serpentine? What was going on? What sort of dream was this? Where was she, and why?

"Where am I," Kigaru yawned. "How'd I get here?"

"You were knocked out in battle, and I carried you here," the Serpentine sighed as he set a tray of food down.

"Battle? What battle," Kigaru asked. "I don't recall a battle."

"I assure you, there was a battle," the Serpentine nodded. "And I assure you, you were a brave fighter. But alas, I had to rescue you from your demise."

"Who are you again?"

"Pythor," the Serpentine sighed.

"Ah, I remember you. You're the bad snake who choked me, and the one Lloyd told me to capture."

"Your memory is sharper than I thought. Perhaps a result of the mind element?"

"The mind what?"

"The element of mind. It allows you to look into the minds of others, and discern their thoughts, or to recall things no one else remembers."

"What makes you think I have that power?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have more than one elemental power. Nobody does, except Lloyd."

"I thought so too, but I have learned that the contrary is true. You, my dear, are gifted."

"How gifted? If I do have other powers, a big if, then how come I can't use them now?"

"You lack training."

"Which I would have got with Lloyd. Except that you are holding us all hostages for no reason."

"For no reason? That's harsh."

"Don't be surprised. All you've wanted is to settle the score with the ninja, to where you come out on top."

"How cruel," Pythor hissed. "I wouldn't harm a hair of their heads."

"That's reassuring," Kigaru quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Please, don't be sarcastic," Pythor retorted. "If I so much as touch a hair of their head, the entire ninja force will be upon me at once. And that I cannot risk, not yet anyway."

"For an enemy of the ninja, you're quite the gentleman," Kigaru remarked.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what? My history?"

"Depends on if you poisoned my breakfast or not. Wait, why did you bring me breakfast? And why am I in a bed fit for a king instead of a cage?"

"You are my guest, aren't you?"

"More like a prisoner who can't leave the room."

"I didn't say that. You're free to wander about the premises if you like."

"That sounds stupid. I mean, I am the enemy. You don't just let your enemies wander about your base. They might learn your secrets."

"Of course not. But you are not an enemy, in my opinion."

"What are you talking about?! Of course, I'm an enemy! I fought you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I don't count that as fighting," Pythor chuckled. "It is Lloyd and the ninja I despise, after all they made me go through. You, on the other hand, have no history with me. Therefore, you are not an enemy, yet."

"Hmmm, that is true," Kigaru nodded. "We technically don't know each other."

"Right," Pythor smiled. "As Master Wu would say, 'the best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend'."

"We're not friends," Kigaru interrupted.

"No, we're not," Pythor smiled. "But that can change."

"You'd have to convince me first. I don't make friends unless I can trust them. And I'm not sure whether I can rely on you. After all, you are a snake."

"May I change your mind?"

"Try if you want. It won't make a difference."

"I beg to differ. But come, let's walk. I must show you something that might change your mind about me, and the ninja in general."

"Can I eat first," Kigaru asked. "I'm famished, and I don't think well on an empty stomach."

"Fine with me," Pythor nodded, putting the platter of food on Kigaru's bed. "Once you finish, the wardrobe there is full of clothes, mostly stuff I scrounged up from the wreckage of Ninjago City. Choose whatever you like. I'll be back in an hour for our walk."

As soon as Pythor exited Kigaru's room, Kigaru started eating the breakfast presented before her. And it was the best meal she had ever had. Roasted frog. Half-poached eggs. Herbs. Chicken, juicy yet tender, easy to pull apart and eat. She cleaned the plate, and even devoured the greenish snake tongue dessert put to the side.

Then she jumped out of bed and strolled to the wardrobe. Sure enough, there were a bunch of Ninjago clothes, hanged neatly on racks or folded underneath on a shelf. She scrolled through the options. Every line of city fashion, from Sons of Garmadon gangster to royal garb, was there, waiting to be tried on.

By the end of the hour, she was dressed, having opted to wear a style like Lloyd's civilian clothes. Then she glanced at the bookshelf of books and papers in the far corner. Most of the titles were dull or in foreign tongues, but one book, called _Darkjago, _caught her fancy. She pulled it off the shelf, then plopped down and started to read.

_ "Ninjago. A land shrouded in mystery, yet graced with numerous remnants of what once was, innumerable memories of what is, and several signs of what is to come. Much history this land, and its sister realms, has, yet the story is found wanting, found…incomplete. Records are incomplete, or more fittingly, omitted from mentioning. _

_ "The ninja, those valiant defenders, claim they've completed the story, that the tales they've told are the only facts to know. But they lie. They are shady, deceptive manipulators of the narrative, diverting the spotlight only to their heroics and virtue. But Darkjago states otherwise. There is more to Ninjago than this ninja deception; much more, in fact, that they conveniently omit to share. But their secret will not be secret for long…."_

Kigaru paused. Was it true? Were the ninjas really covering up the past? No, it couldn't be. After all, all the villains were publicly known to the people, and they witnessed the heroics of the ninjas numerous times.

"Kigaru," Pythor shouted.

Kigaru jumped, dropping the book from her lap.

"My apologies if I startled you," Pythor sighed, picking up the book. "But I have yelled for you at least five times now."

"Oh dear, I must have zoned out," Kigaru sighed, standing up.

"What were you reading," Pythor asked.

"Some book called _Darkjago,_" Kigaru sighed.

"Ah yes, that one," Pythor nodded. "The only book of its kind. No other book records Ninjago's past and present like it, and it hasn't been published yet."

"Then how is it a book," Kigaru questioned.

"That I will explain, after our walk."


	22. The Vision (Part 2)

Chapter 22 – The Vision (part 2)

"So, my dear, what did you think," Pythor asked as he and Kigaru reentered Kigaru's 'guest' room.

"About what," Kigaru asked. "About the walk? Well, good exercise, but not really necessary."

"No, about what you saw, what I showed you," Pythor sighed.

"Lame," Kigaru giggled.

"Lame? What's lame about this place? It's a formidable fortress, built underneath a dense jungle, reinforced with plating and guarded by thousands of soldiers."

"Lame as in it isn't practical for thousands."

"Explain."

"You barely have room to operate, let alone house thousands. Plus, what's an army without vehicular weapons, like tanks? Any ninja could roll over your forces with a single tank."

"Aw, yes, that. Vehicular design has, well, fallen behind schedule."

"I can tell. Seriously, you expect the ninja to fall by mere numbers?"

"Of course not! I learned that much from years of anguish! But a solution will present itself soon enough."

"Pythor, come quick," a viper guard interrupted. "The lab needs you immediately!"

"Stay here," Pythor ordered Kigaru. "I must leave."

"Fine with me," Kigaru scoffed. "I didn't really enjoy your company anyway."

Pythor slithered out, muttering as he left. Kigaru then plopped down atop a chest. Immediately, the chest lid flung open, launching her into the wall.

"Ouch," Kigaru grumbled. "What a piece of junk."

She stomped over, and almost slammed the chest again. Just then, her eye noticed an oddly-shaped trinket stuffed away in the corner, with a tightly wrapped scroll beside it.

"What's this," she mumbled, picking up the trinket and scroll.

She set the scroll and trinket on a desk, then slowly unraveled the scroll. A map of Ninjago, scribbled on in unreadable tongue, appeared, with some notes off to one side.

"This is Ninjago," Kigaru mumbled. "I recognize the shape, but what are all these markings and dots? I can't make them out."

"Those are landmarks," a voice answered.

Kigaru stiffened.

"Pythor, is that you," Kigaru asked, frowning.

"No, he is still away," the voice answered. "Turn around and ease your fears."

Kigaru complied, and gasped. A spirit-like woman, illuminated in a glow of light and clothed in pure white, appeared before her.

"Are…are you a ghost," Kigaru stammered.

"Be still, child," the woman soothed. "I am no ghost. Come, sit by my side on this bed."

Kigaru nodded, taking a seat on the bed.

"There now," the woman smiled. "I am not a fright, am I?"

"No…I guess," Kigaru hesitated.

"Don't be fearful of me. I only seek your wellbeing."

"Pythor does too. Go figure. It seems like my wellbeing is the only thing everyone cares about."

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear?"

"Can't you tell, if you are a spirit?"

"Why so bitter, if your wellbeing is his concern? I, for one, would rejoice at such care and affection."

"Affection? That's rich," Kigaru scoffed.

"You doubt he cares about you," the woman asked.

"Duh. Can't you take a hint? He's just sedating me so I'm numb to his poison."

"You are more perceptive than he realizes. Tell me, was it him or you that suggested a tour of his facilities?"

"Him, and him alone, the fool."

"Ah, but he is no fool. He has perception beyond his peers, beyond even that of the ninja."

"How so?"

"He has a vision."

"Duh. That's obvious. Every villain had a vision to execute. Ever heard of a villain without one," Kigaru laughed.

"Every villain had a dream they wished to fulfill, but only a few of them were visionaries," the woman mused. "Dreamers fantasize utopias that defy the realm of reality, and they require grand armies and glorious victories to achieve. But visionaries constrain their dreams to reality, adapting to change and accounting for a variety of obstacles and dangers, real or potential."

"I…don't quite understand what you mean," Kigaru remarked, scratching her head.

"Many villains, when they arise, perish, but Pythor, Clouse, and Harumi still live."

"Wait, Harumi still lives?"

"Physically, no, but mentally, yes."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Her body is dead, yet her presence is still noticeable, but only to a few, such as Lloyd."

"Ah, I see what you mean, I think."

"To Lloyd, it does not matter whether she lives or dies; her presence is one and the same. And it troubles him, oh, it disturbs his very soul. I see him now. He tosses and turns, wrestling, panting, sweating, cycling through repeat after repeat of her. His heart, it crumbles slowly, day by day, eaten alive by haunting shadows of his past."

"I have seen it in him," Kigaru nodded. "The pain, the sleepless nights, the anger…it…it speaks volumes of his lack of inner peace."

"Ah, so Pythor was right," the lady smiled. "You are wise beyond your years. Tell me, how did you respond?"

"At first, with bitterness, because I barely knew him," Kigaru sighed. "Then, when I grasped his despair, I swore to him that I would be his Harumi."

"Foolish decision."

"Who are you to judge? He needs me as much as I need him."

"So naïve you are! You fail to grasp, despite your understanding, what Pythor already knows!"

"And what does Pythor know?"

"What Lloyd will become if he trains you."

"You speak nonsense. Since our reconciliation, Lloyd has been kind to me. And he has sworn to train me as a ninja, like himself."

"Like himself, eh? That's rich."

"Your sour honey won't attract many flies," Kigaru puffed.

"Oh, come now, you think I'm stupid? I have seen the path Lloyd walks upon, and it leads only to dark places."

"What sort of dark places?"

"Come. Take my hand. I must take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"To an ancient ruin, far from any peering eye."

"Um…no. I don't trust you, let alone want to follow you."

"And what will assure you?"

"If I agree to follow you, to let you take my hand, then swear that you will leave me here again."

"By my honor, it shall be done."

"No. Not by your honor. Rather, by something far more certain."

"Fine. So long as the sun sets over Ninjago, I shall do as you wish."

"No. Not enough."

"Ugh! By darkness and light, I swear it shall be done!"

"Shall it be, if one can manipulate life?"

"Enough! By life itself, I swear to the heavens that if I do not do as you wish, I will forfeit life and grant you my powers! Goodness, I misspoke!"

"You can't take it back," Kigaru sighed. "Once one swears a life oath, they must fulfil it to the last letter."

"I know," the woman sighed.

"One more thing," Kigaru interrupted.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Laisha, the evening star," the woman sighed. "And I have come to show you the true fate of Ninjago."


	23. The Vision (Part 3)

Kigaru awoke, and sneezed. She rubbed her eyes, wheezing as she jumped to her feet. Everything was blurry, blanketed by a thick fog of choking haze, sweet as incense yet thick as smoke. She tried to stroll in one direction but ended up in the same spot as last time.

"Where am I," she murmured.

"You are in the temple of light," Laisha answered. Out of the haze, she appeared, glowing slightly so that Kigaru could see her amid the fog.

"The temple where Lloyd received his golden power," Kigaru asked.

"The very one," Laisha nodded. "Go ahead. Awe if you like. It is truly a noble place; one very few ever see."

"If I stand where Lloyd stood, will I receive his power too?"

"I wish that were true," Laisha smiled. "But it is not to be, for there is only one Golden Ninja, and it was him. Why, though, do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing really, just curiosity. I used to wonder what'd it like to have that kind of power. But not anymore."

"Because you yourself have powers."

"How'd you know? I never told you that."

"You didn't have to. I sensed it the moment we met. And it is, may I dare say, truly extraordinary."

"My power? Oh, it's not much…yet. Once Lloyd trains me how to harness it…then we're talking extraordinary. Till then, I'll just be good old me."

"So, Lloyd has decided to train you?"

"Well, not exactly. He wasn't fond of the idea, at first. Real pain in the but half the time, and never so much as smiled at me. But I think he's warmed up to me a little bit now."

"What makes you certain of that?"

"He doesn't try to rip my throat out when we talk."

"That is encouraging. Not exactly optimistic, but it is progress. I only fear that it will be the only headway you make."

"Oh, stop that. He'll come full circle. Trust me, we'll be close once it's said and done. Mark my word."

"Aren't you confident?"

"You think otherwise," Kigaru asked.

"Well, yes, for a good reason," Laisha sighed. "I, for one, have seen his condition, and it sickens me."

"Yes, yes, you told me that whole Harumi business already," Kigaru rolled her eyes. "No need to flesh it out again."

"Ah, but I mean more than that," Laisha shook her head. "He is jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? For what? My wimpy powers? Ha. I'd barely chip his teeth, let alone defeat him in combat."

"Your powers are not wimpy. To the contrary, they are stronger than his, stronger than…those of the First Spinjitzu Master."

"You're kidding. There's no way that I'm that strong, not by a long shot. Sure, I can heal, I know that much, but fight with Lloyd's ability?"

"Ah, but you are stronger! I have seen it! You are predestined to be the Pink Ninja!"

"Pink ninja," Kigaru giggled. "What a joke."

"Ah but it is true," Laisha sighed. "You're just too naïve to see it."

"And what's this pink ninja supposed to be? A joke?"

"It's no joke. The pink ninja succeeds where the green ninja failed…in achieving the true potential of the First Spinjitzu Master."

"And you think I'm it?"

"Precisely."

"What makes you sure of that? I'm no hero. I'm just a girl."

"A girl with a special gift," Laisha added.

"Who can't control it," Kigaru countered. "I'd have better luck wrestling Cole bare-handed than unlocking my true potential."

"But you will, when you are trained."

"Yeah. And every second here is a second lost with Lloyd."

"You think Lloyd can train you?"

"If Master Wu trusts him, I think I can too."

"Don't count on it, not with his mental state."

"He's not an emotional wreck like you suppose him to be."

"No, but he's anxious nevertheless."

"Probably anxious for my health and safety, Laisha! Why don't you take me to him, so he's put at ease," Kigaru sighed.

"Relax. He's fine, for now. Pythor's got him in a nice little apartment, with TV, food, and lots of comfy bedding," Laisha smiled. "We have all the time in the world."

"Fine. Hand it to me straight."

"You're serious? No more games?"

"Promise. Now, what's got you so worked up about Lloyd's anxiety? I mean, the guy's a serious case of stress mishandling."

"Stress, my dear, is only the beginning. Remember our little talk about how Harumi tends to haunt his memories? Well, so does his father, and every single, little failure he's ever accomplished. The time he released the Serpentine from captivity. That time he failed to use his golden power wisely and lost it all. Or that time Lord Chen owned him in the final tournament of elements. Or how he allowed a ghost called Morro to possess him. Or the fact that he couldn't kill Pythor on the spot on the Day of the Departed. Or the fact that he fell in love with a master villain, who stabbed his soul to pieces and resurrected his worst nightmare! Or the fact that he failed to stop Lord Garmadon when the city needed him the most! Or the fact that he, of all people, didn't stop the Oni from hurting the city or his friend Cole! Or the fact that right now, he is in a cell, because he could not land a final blow on anybody!

"It haunts him, Kigaru! And you want to know why?! Because when Ninjago needed him the most, he failed! He, the Green Ninja, the heir of the First Spinjitzu Master, the son of Garmadon, failed! And he will never, ever find his inner peace, because that shame will turn him into something far worse than his father!"

"Enough!"

"You wanted the truth," Laisha gasped. "You wanted to know. Blame yourself if you can't swallow the pill."

"I…I understand. The shame…the guilt…I see it now. It…it has consumed him."

"And it will consume him more. One more failure, and he will become the second Lord Garmadon."

"I won't let that happen."

"But what if you slip? What if you were to fail him, to fail your training, or worse, die? Then what could you do to ease his mind? I tell you, one more failure and all the forces of Ninjago would fail to prevent the rise of the Dark Lloyd."

"What then can I do?"

"Run."

"Run," Kigaru questioned.

"Yes, run," Laisha said. "Do not continue with him. Flee from him. Run from him. Seek refuge wherever you can. Live aloof, disconnected from all communication with him. Only then can you avoid letting him down."

"But what about my training," Kigaru asked.

"Who taught you the power of healing? Was it Master Wu, or some other elemental master? No, it was you. You taught yourself to tap into your power, a skill no other ninja has. And if you can teach yourself that, you can teach yourself to control any of your abilities, and to harness their full, true potential."

"I have been self-sufficient since I can remember, and if I must live by my own hand the rest of my days, so be it. Better is me learning by my own hand, then by leashing myself to the rope of a master descending into darkness."

"Then it is settled," Laisha nodded. "I will take you back to your quarters now."

"No, not there," Kigaru sighed. "I cannot return, lest I falter. Strand me on the far side of the island, where no one can find me."

"If that is what you desire, so be it," Laisha smiled.

Laisha rotated her arms, motioning her hands to where they shaped out a circle. A thick cloud of smoke immediately descended, shrouding both in complete fog. Kigaru watched as Laisha faded out of sight, then yawned and quickly fell to the ground in a deep, peaceful sleep.


	24. Manufactory of Albion Village

_Albion Village, two days' journey northeast of Stiix_

"Alright, Ronin, where to now," Nya asked.

She, Jay, and Dr. X had followed Ronin from Stiix to a remote village, tucked among the mountains beside an abandoned manufactory. And now, they were far from the coastlines, having traveled farther inland than intended.

"Well, I'm not sure," Ronin sighed.

"Not sure," Jay whistled. "Not sure? You have got to be kidding me! You live in this region, yet you don't know where you are?!"

"Of course, I know where we are," Ronin scowled. "This is Albion Village."

"Then why exactly are we here, and not at the coast asking for a boat," Jay questioned.

"Because if we stayed on the coast, they would catch us," Ronin sighed. "Didn't you notice the patrols they sent out?"

"What patrols," Nya asked. "You never told us about patrols."

"Oh right, the patrols," Ronin sighed. "Well, turns out, the enemy's looking for us."

"So soon, after we blasted them to pieces," Nya questioned.

"These are the Retributionists we're talking about, not just some neighborhood bullies out for a stroll," Ronin retorted. "They're weaponized AI units, cold and calculating, able to track a dot in space and pursue it relentlessly. They don't eat. They don't sleep. They don't breathe. They only fight."

"And they never miss their target," Dr. X sighed. "Never."

"Oh, so we're cooked then, aren't we," Jay grumbled.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Ronin scolded. "You're the lightning ninja. You can fry them to pieces."

"Oh, that's reassuring," Jay sighed. "And you bet I can still shoot straight too, right? Well, guess what? I haven't used my powers for a year now."

"You're kidding, right," Ronin scowled.

"What'd you expect," Jay grumbled. "I'm a tea farmer now. I gave up the ninja line of work months ago."

"Don't disappoint me," Ronin sighed. "You'll come through."

"Since when were you the reassuring type," Nya chuckled.

"Don't expect much more," Ronin grumbled.

"Can we please focus," Dr. X asked. "We can't stand around and quarrel all day. The nindroid patrols will lock in on us as soon as they detect our presence."

"He's right," Nya nodded. "So, what's our play?"

"That old manufactory," Ronin gestured.

"What about it," Nya asked. "Looks abandoned to me."

"It is, but chances are there's some secrets buried within," Ronin winked. "Besides, it'd make for a great campsite."

"Are you sure it will be safe," Dr. X asked. "I do not want to attract the attention of the villagers, let alone the Retributionists."

"Don't worry," Ronin laughed. "I have it all under control."

_Albion Village, night_

"Ronin, there's nothing here," Jay whined.

Jay climbed through the rubble, stopping in the cleared part of the factory ground floor, where Ronin had started a fire.

"Oh, sure there is," Ronin winked. "You just haven't looked hard enough."

"I've been searching this place, top to bottom, for three hours," Jay retorted. "And yet you think I haven't looked hard enough!"

"Cool your jets," Ronin mumbled. "We don't want the whole village hearing us, do we?"

"As if a fire isn't suspicious either," Nya sighed as she stepped into view. "Won't the light attract wandering eyes?"

"And what sort of nitwit's up this late," Ronin questioned.

"You, technically," Dr. X chirped in.

"Ouch, that hurt," Jay laughed.

"You stay out of this," Ronin grumbled to Dr. X as Jay snorted. "Look, it's the middle of the night, and no one in the village knows we're here. And I sure bet you that no Retributionist picked up our scent so quickly."

"I'll take you up on that bet," Nya winked. "Loser tells his most embarrassing secret tomorrow night."

"Deal," Ronin chuckled, shaking Nya's hand. "Didn't think you were that type of dealmaker?"

"I'm not," Nya smiled. "That's Jay's sort of thing. I just smooth out the rough spots, that's all."

"And that's you married her," Ronin chuckled to Jay. "Her tongue's as sharp as her kick."

"And her beauty's as stinging as a bee's needle," Jay complimented.

"Aren't you sweet," Nya blushed, giving Jay a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck," Ronin spat. "Keep that mush up and I'll lose my lunch. Anyway, did you find anything, Nya?"

"Not much," Nya shrugged, sitting down. "It looks as though the locals scavenged the place first and took almost everything. Everything, that is, except this."

Nya revealed from her knapsack a commlink, one half torn-apart and nearly severed in two. She held it up toward the light of the fire, then pointed with her finger at the buttons on the intact side.

"Looks like a commlink to me," Ronin whistled. "A busted-up one, but a commlink, nevertheless. Any idea who's it is, Dr. X?"

"If my memory serves me right, this is a Sirius XI, an older Retributionist model," Dr. X said. "The old Retributionists used these for communication between squads within a ten-mile vicinity, but they were too unreliable for long-distance calls."

"Just a piece of junk now," Jay laughed, tossing the commlink up. "Doesn't even work, I'm sure."

"Not for communication, I'm sure," Dr. X nodded. "It does, however, have a memory chip inside that I might be able to process."

"You can process memory chips," Nya asked. "I thought they stored information in computer stations still."

"Most of the data is processed online nowadays," Dr. X added, "but before the war, we carried newly-obtained info in chips, which were carried to special intelligence depots scattered about this region."

"You suppose one of those is close by," Jay asked.

"Not sure," Dr. X shrugged. "They all went offline when the war occurred, and after that, most of them were forgotten. We've only recently began rediscovering some of them."

Nya nodded, then pried open the commlink. She pulled out the square computer chip, then handed to Dr. X.

"Can you process this," Nya asked.

"I will try," Dr. X replied. "I don't know, however, if this chip will last long once I begin."

Dr. X's arm then opened at the wrist, revealing a port designed to handle computer-chip-sized hard drives. He grabbed the chip, then plugged it into his arm. Immediately, the arm closed again, with the port contracting back in.

"It's beginning to process," Dr. X observed aloud. "It…It's adding databanks about something…something like a location."

"A location," Ronin questioned. "A location for what?"

"A…an intelligence depot," Dr. X replied. "But that's impossible. There's no record of one ever being here unless…unless it was built after the war."

"How close are we," Nya asked.

"I'm getting coordinates now," Dr. X continued. "Northeast about five…ouch! It zapped my arm! It's…it's fighting my processor by zapping it! I…I can't access anything anymore except a homing device…Nya! Take it out! Now!"

Nya jumped, startled by the abrupt change of tone in Dr. X's voice. She immediately pried open his arm, then yanked out the smoking computer chip. It singed her fingers, causing her to yelp as she flung it to the other side of the building.

"That should do," Nya sighed, sitting down again. "It nearly burned my fingers off."

"And it nearly fried my processor," Dr. X gasped, glancing down at his smoldering port. "To think that it had a defensive tactic like…get down!"

Boom! As Dr. X and the others dived for cover, huge chunks of debris scattered every which way, and large cracks raced across the factory floor. Walls of mortar toppled, and clouds of dust filled the air. Then, huge sonic waves crashed upon them, knocking them all unconscious within seconds.

A few minutes later, they all awoke, utterly confused by the drastic change in their surroundings.

"What…What happened, Nya," Jay muttered as he sat up. "Where…where's our fire?"

"More like where's the factory," Nya whistled. "There's nothing left of it."

"Man, whatever that was, it sure wrecked the place," Ronin agreed. "Can't tell that this was a building at all now."

"And we're fortunate not to be like that building," Dr. X sighed, brushing dust off his arms. "That chip had a sonic bomb wired inside it."

"A bomb," Ronin questioned. "Of that size? That's impossible."

"Not entirely," Dr. X sighed. "Zytron was experimenting with sonic bombs the size of chips a while ago, but I figured he abandoned the project back then too. But, alas, he didn't abandon it after all."

"Well, whatever it was, it sure blew our cover," Jay whistled. "Look. There's a group of lights surrounding this place."

"Those aren't lights," Ronin sighed. "They're Retributionist soldiers, armed to the teeth and ready to kill."


	25. Nya & Solstice

_Albion Village manufactory - night_

"Ronin, your call," Nya sighed. "Either run now or stay and fight."

"Run," Dr. X questioned. "We can't run. They'll pursue us to the ends of the earth, and they never rest, unlike you."

"We stay," Ronin sighed. "It's not in my DNA to run anyway."

As they spoke, the Retributionists approached them, splitting off to surround them in a circle. Others stepped back, securing the perimeter round the entire facility.

"That's a lot of soldiers," Jay murmured.

"Not anything we can't handle," Ronin replied.

"Don't cower out now," Nya scolded Jay. "'Fear isn't a word where I come from', remember?"

"Very funny," Jay grumbled.

Once the Retributionists were in position, they stopped where they were. Then their commander, a red-painted Retributionist stepped forward, looking directly at Ronin and Dr. X.

"So, you're the fugitives that we've been ordered to find," the commander smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ronin shrugged carelessly. "I mean, there's other fugitives in Ninjago you guys hunt down."

"Only one that set off prehistoric binary chips," the commander interrupted. "That blast wasn't exactly the quietest noise I've heard all night."

"Not the loudest noise you'll hear either," Ronin winked.

"Enough with this nonsense," the commander interrupted again. "I know who you are. You're Ronin, the rogue who allies himself occasionally with the ninja. None of your bluffing or tongue twisting lies will work against me."

"Rats," Ronin sighed. "I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Of course, I noticed," the commander laughed. "I didn't earn my rank by a lack of observation, did I?"

"More like you kissed Zytron's foot till he promoted you, Commander Solstice," Dr. X grumbled.

"I earned my promotion fair and square, Dr. X," Solstice shouted, jabbing his arm into Dr. X's shoulder. "Now you come with me, or you won't be the only one dead tonight."

"Solstice, I won't come with you," Dr. X replied. "I know what Zytron plans to do, and I will not stand by him and let him do as he pleases. I've lived too long under his shadow; now it's time I bring him out into the light of day."

"As you wish," Solstice sighed, stepping back. "Guards, you have permission to kill on sight."

"Get ready," Ronin whispered.

"Ready for what exactly," Dr. X asked.

"For the thunder and lightning," Ronin gestured, pointing to Jay.

"But there was no storm forecast for this region," Dr. X sighed.

"Just watch," Ronin hushed him.

They both looked toward Jay, who grunted as he started to summon with his arms a large bolt of lightning. Large surges of energy flowed from his arms, and his eyes began to glow with a haze of bright blue. Sizzling cracks of electricity zapped the ground, causing it to shake slightly around him.

"Solstice, look," a nindroid soldier cried out.

Before Solstice could turn his head, he, and the rest of his brigade, was blasted by huge bolts of lightning. He collapsed at once to the ground, dropping his weapon as he slumped forward. Then the circuitry within started to sizzle, and soon he was coated in a thick layer of bouncing lightning bolts.

Jay, as soon as he had fired off his salvo, collapsed upon a pile of rubble, nearly exhausted to the point of fainting. He watched as the nindroids collapsed, then smiled as almost all of them disintegrated from the intense electric blast.

"I told you you'd come through," Ronin whistled.

"Don't make me do that again," Jay gasped. "I…I almost fainted from the impact."

"You might have to," Nya gulped. "Solstice didn't disintegrate like the others."

To Jay's dismay, Solstice had merely absorbed the electrical energy, discharging it from his hands to propel himself up. He brushed himself off, then turned again to face the ninja and Dr. X.

"Foolish ninja," Solstice jested. "You think a little lightning show is going to deter me? I have lightning-proof armor, forged in the fires of the hottest mountains by the best blacksmiths. You are no match for me."

"Well, that was a waste," Jay grumbled.

"But we outnumber you, four to one," Ronin interrupted, ignoring Jay's remark.

"Three to one," Solstice chuckled. "The lightning ninja, after all, is too weary to fight. And I doubt an old man, a rusty droid, and a girl can beat a warrior like me."

"Then you don't know your old men very well," Ronin smirked.

Without warning, Ronin whipped out a large bolt blaster, firing it directly toward Solstice's armor. Both salvos of laser struck Solstice right in the chest, but merely reflected off his chest plate and sizzled away, leaving tiny puffs of smoke and an unharmed commander.

"Bolt blaster," Solstice snorted. "Is that the best you've got, Ronin? Because it sure sucked."

"Your armor isn't completely impenetrable," Ronin sighed.

"It is as far as you're concerned, oldie," Solstice laughed. "Nothing you built can pierce my thick plating."

"Any other tricks up your sleeve," Nya asked Ronin.

"I've got nothing," Ronin sighed. "Anything on your end, Dr. X?"

"You think I can wrestle with him," Dr. X gasped. "I'm no match for a super-soldier like Solstice."

"Then perhaps terms of surrender should be arranged," Solstice smiled, stepping toward Dr. X. "The doctor comes with me, but the rest of you can go."

"No can do," Nya said. "We swore to protect the doctor, and we're keeping our word. It's a ninja thing."

"Oh, I tremble inside and out," Solstice jested. "I must fear the wrath of a girl! Oh, my boys will have loved to hear this."

In a flash, Nya swooped straight at him, kicking him straight in the chest. Solstice tumbled backward and fell, landing with a loud thud on the debris behind him. His chest plate snapped off upon impact, exposing an intricate catacomb of wires and light, half-charred plating.

"Bingo," Nya smiled.

She sighed, then summoned a narrow, powerful jet of water that rocketed out of her hands into Solstice's chest. The water, however, did not penetrate the plating.

"A little water won't be enough, girl," Solstice coughed. "I am more powerful than any little girl ever can be."

"I'm no little girl," Nya narrowed her eyes. "I am Nya, master of water."

Nya then shoved her hand forward, forcing the water to intensity by twofold, then fourfold, and eventually, tenfold. With increasing pressure, the water jets shrank to the size of lasers, but struck the plating with the force of a roaring hurricane. At first, the plating resisted, and Solstice continued to mock Nya mercilessly. His mood, however, quickly shifted to one of anxiety, as he started to hear the plating crack under the pressure.

"You…you can't destroy me," Solstice gulped. "It's…it's not possible."

"Get used to possible," Nya quipped.

As soon as Nya spoke, the platting shattered, letting a flood of water rush unheeded into Solstice's main circuitry. Wires immediately started sizzling and smoking, and several snapped under the pressure. Solstice then swiped for Nya, but his arms lost power before they could graze her leg. Then he glanced up at Nya, and with his final words, pronounced a curse upon Nya's face.

As soon as Solstice's head fell back, Nya stopped the steams of water. Then she reached into the chest of Solstice and pulled out his memory core, snapping the wires attached off as she removed it.

"Here you go," Nya said, tossing it to Dr. X. "Figured that would help us out a bit."

"Indeed, it will," Dr. X smiled. "With this core, we can learn what Solstice has processed recently."

"Good work, Nya," Ronin smiled.

"No one calls me a little girl," Nya shrugged, whipping back her hair. "Those that do usually end up like him."

"Duly noted," Jay nodded. "Now, can someone help me up? We don't have much time to waste."

"Jay's right," Dr. X nodded. "It won't be long before the Retributionists notice Solstice's absence and send out squads to pinpoint his last location."

"And when they find him and his men fried, they'll start off after us," Ronin added. "I wouldn't be surprised if we'll be on their radar from now on."

"We best be moving along then," Nya said. "You said the intelligence depot was northeast of here, right?"

"Right," Dr. X said.

"That's where we're going next," Nya signaled. "And personally, I think our luck will be a bit better off there."


	26. Pythor's Proposal

_Pythor's base – Chen's Island_

Four days. Four days since he, Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, last roamed free. Four days since he had awoken in prison. Four days since he had last seen Kigaru and Cole. Four days since he had seen Pythor mock him to his face. And every day, he thought it would be his last.

Pythor had done Kigaru favors, but he sure spared none for Lloyd. At breakfast, he whipped Lloyd with reeds till Lloyd fainted to the ground. At lunch, he shoved piles of dirt and bugs into Lloyd's face, forcing him to choke and gag till he swayed off his bench. At dinner, he tied Lloyd to a pole, then licked and bit his arms till they bled all over. Then at night, he threw Lloyd into the cell with his tail, cursing Lloyd as the ninja slumped into his bed.

If Pythor was despicable, though, then his men were just pure evil. All they long, they tortured Lloyd, whipping him with reeds, pelting him with rocks and rotten food, ripping out pieces of hair, and punching him mercilessly during training. No wonder, then, that Lloyd nearly died each night, save for the care of his companion Ryoko, who bandaged his wounds when she didn't serve Pythor as a personal slave.

"Ryoko, I can't go on like this another day," Lloyd groaned on the fourth night. "I…I must be free soon, or I will not survive this place."

"You have endured worse," Ryoko sighed. "Remember how you survived the reign of your father?"

"But they never tortured me," Lloyd groaned, wincing as Ryoko wiped the blood from his arms. "My father, at least, knew mercy. That monster Pythor, though, wishes me dead at his doorpost."

"His cruelty I strongly despise," Ryoko sighed. "To him, we are as filthy slaves, ones only deserving of beatings and cruelty."

"And he does not relent. He never will, until I am dead. I used to laugh with contempt whenever he strolled by, but now, his slither shivers my soul. Oh, that me and Kigaru would be rid of that vile beast! Oh Kigaru!"

"What is it, Lloyd?"

"Kigaru! I've forgotten her, the poor child. She must be half-starved, or dead! No! I…I cannot live if she had died because of me!"

"Lloyd! Pull yourself together," Ryoko snapped, slapping Lloyd right across the cheek. "You are the Green Ninja, the protector of Ninjago and her people! You are better than this! This is not your fate!"

"You expect the impossible," Lloyd growled. "Hope is fleeting when all I cared for is dead to me."

"But Kigaru still lives," Ryoko said.

"She does," Lloyd sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Yes, and better yet, Pythor has taken to her, the fool," Ryoko smiled.

"You mean Pythor likes her," Lloyd asked. "Preposterous. I can smell a rat before I see one."

"Maybe he is trying to use her for his own gain, but his heart is soft toward her, nevertheless. Why, it was only yesterday that I saw them walking together in the garden, without guards there to protect his head."

"He's definitely up to something. If he wins Kigaru over as a friend, there's no telling what he'll get her to do for him. We must stop him before he fills her head too much."

"Well said, green ninja, but I'm afraid you're too late for that," Pythor said.

Lloyd jumped, bolting right up onto his feet. Ryoko also rose, bowing before Pythor as slave would do before his master.

"You…you've already won her over," Lloyd sighed. "You…you really are taking everything away from me. Next it will be my life."

"Don't be such a cry-baby, Lloyd," Pythor hissed as he unlocked the cell door. "I don't have time for your pessimistic outlook today. I have other pressing issues today."

"Yeah, like whipping me till my lungs explode," Lloyd gulped.

"I'd wish, but I'd be better off with you alive," Pythor sighed. "Come with me."

Pythor jerked Lloyd's arm, causing him to tumble out of his cell. Lloyd then yelped, grasping his right shoulder with his left arm.

"Oh, sorry," Pythor chuckled. "I forgot your shoulder was broken. Here."

Pythor gave Lloyd a wrap, then had Ryoko slowly create a sling around Lloyd's arm.

"Better," Ryoko asked.

"Couldn't be healthier," Lloyd grumbled. "This'll take a few weeks to heal."

"You'll be fine," Pythor sighed. "Come on."

Lloyd and Ryoko nodded and followed Pythor through the maze of hallways and rooms that comprised the Jungle Viper base. To their surprise, the base was buzzing with activity, as Vipers scurried about their emergency tasks. Squadrons gathered together in groups of ten, armed with weapons of various shapes and sizes. Scientists huddled in laboratories, studying pages of note frantically. Scribes and spies gossiped in conference rooms, reviewing plans and phoning off-island contacts. But none occupied the command room, which was where Pythor took Lloyd and Ryoko.

"Alright, Pythor, what scheme have you concocted now," Lloyd sighed.

"Nothing sinister today," Pythor assured him.

"Then why bring us into your command room, without any protection," Ryoko asked.

"I hate to admit it, but I need your help," Pythor said.

"You need our help? That's a first," Lloyd whistled. "Since when do villains call upon heroes to help them?"

"Alright, yes, it's not proper," Pythor admitted. "In any other circumstance, I'd strange you to death right here. Now is not the time for evening the score, though. I have more pressing matters at hand."

"What sort of pressing matters," Lloyd asked.

"I have misplaced two living weapons," Pythor sighed. "Both Cole and Kigaru escaped yesterday."

"Wait, Cole and Kigaru got out," Lloyd smiled.

"They did," Pythor grumbled. "As you feared, I nearly won Kigaru over, but the foolish girl vanished on me while I contemplated my next move. And then, while we were searching for her, Cole broke out of his cell and escaped into the jungle before we could nab him."

"Kigaru…vanished? That's not possible," Ryoko remarked. "She had to leave some clue of how she escaped…a secret passageway, or something."

"We found nothing, not even the slightest clue of tampering," Pythor said. "We couldn't even find fingerprints or DNA."

"No DNA? That's impossible, unless," Lloyd started.

"Unless what," Ryoko asked.

"Unless she unlocked the power of invisibility," Lloyd finished. "But that would mean she possessed the elements of shadow and light, as both are required to turn invisible to others."

"So, she possesses multiple elements, like you," Pythor said. "Great. That makes life a whole lot easier."

"Lloyd, what are you thinking," Ryoko interrupted.

"When Kigaru healed you, Ryoko, she scratched the surface of her powers," Lloyd replied. "Yet to her, healing was the only ability she claimed to have. Even she has not yet grasped her true potential, but given enough time, she will discover the extent of her powers. At first, it will be in accidental bursts, but later…I fear that she will master her powers without the capability to control them."

"This ninja element stuff is dull, but I see your point," Pythor interrupted. "The longer it takes to find Kigaru, the more power she will unlock, and the more dangerous she will come."

"Right," Lloyd nodded.

"Kigaru must be found before she grows too strong for us," Ryoko remarked.

"Then I propose a deal," Pythor proffered. "Aid my men in the search for Kigaru, and I will let you and your friends leave. Otherwise, we will both be powerless and unable to hinder her progression."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," Lloyd sighed, shaking Pythor's hand. "But don't double-cross me, or we'll make you regret it."

"Fine, ninja," Pythor sighed. "But I will not look forward to our cooperation."

"Neither will I," Lloyd sighed. "But prejudice will have to wait. I have an apprentice to find first."

_Ancient ruins – Chen's Island_

Kigaru sniffed the air. Perfume. Incense. Tropical fruit. The smells of what once was an ancient marketplace, bustling with ancient Ninjago people bartering and buying. She envisioned the chaos, the quarreling of merchants with customers, the giggling of children racing about, the scornful gazes of upset mothers, the heated discussions among the men. Such was life for these people…whoever they were.

She scooped up some dust, then tossed it into the air. It immediately formed itself into a tiny whirlwind, spinning round and round upon her palm. Then she whistled, and the dust collapsed back to the ground in a heap.

"You have discovered the element of form," the voice of Laisha whispered in Kigaru's ear.

"What is form," Kigaru asked.

"Form is the element of shape-shifting," Laisha's voice answered. "It empowers the wielder to create with matter any object or grants one power to shift their appearance to that of anybody they have seen."

"How do I grasp it," Kigaru asked.

"Form is difficult to learn, and arduous to master. Patient application, though, will lead quickly to results. And you will sense when its power will serve you well."

"I…I sense danger, from the woods."

"It is Pythor's men. They search for you, to return you to their master."

"I…I will not fall back and hide," Kigaru said.

Kigaru backed into the jungle, then rested her hands upon a tree. A cloud of smoke shrouded her, then dissapitated, as she shifted into the form of the tree she had touched.

Then the vipers arrived, conducting a thorough search of the area. They perused the ancient ruins, and then the jungle around it. No sign of anything, or of Kigaru.

"Sir, there's no one here," one viper said.

"I could have sworn the scout spotted a person here," the commander sighed. "His report must have been incorrect. Carry on men."

Kigaru, through her form of a tree, listened as the vipers trampled into the jungle, until their presence was no longer detectable. Then she shifted back into human form, collapsing to the ground as she did so.

"You have successfully used form," Laisha's voice said. "Well done. I am impressed you held it as long as you did."

"Practice will make me stronger," Kigaru smiled. "Now then, why am I here?"

"You sensed that this was an ancient village," Laisha's voice said. "Why do you suppose it is in ruins?"

"Perhaps the villagers abandoned it," Kigaru shrugged.

"Think harder. There is more to ancient ruins than meets the eyes."

Kigaru glanced around her. Most of the village was ruins of houses and businesses, but there was still a portion of city wall standing aloof, still in prime condition despite its age. Then she noticed scribblings upon the walls.

"I…I see scribblings…in ancient writing," Kigaru answered.

"And I see someone in need of rescuing," Cole interrupted.


	27. Cole vs Kigaru (Encounter 1)

Kigaru turned around. Sure enough, Cole had slipped into view while she was too busy hiding…but how? He must have escaped Pythor's grasp, but how? And how did he manage to find her already? None of it made any sense, yet there he was, leaning against the wall with the scribbled hieroglyphics.

"Cole," Kigaru stated.

"Kigaru," Cole said, straightening up. "I found you at last."

"I know," Kigaru said.

"It took me several hours, given the dense jungle and rough terrain, but following after the vipers sure made my work quick," Cole said.

"Oh, it did," Kigaru said.

"I should have figured you would be here. After all, aren't ancient ruins your favorite place to be? They're full of adventure and discovery, sometimes. I know. I've seen many of them myself, although the journey usually resulted in a firefight."

"That's nice of you."

"Alright, Kigaru, drop the poker face. What's up?"

"The sky."

"Har. Har. But seriously, what's wrong? You obviously have something on your mind."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense. I came to rescue you."

"I don't need rescued."

"Not anymore, you don't. You managed to conceal yourself quite well."

"It's called form."

"I know what it is, Kigaru. I'm not as stupid as you think I might be. I know the element of form, or at least what it does. But how did you learn to harness it?"

"Nothing much, just a little bit of homeschooling."

"A little bit of what?"

"Homeschooling…you know, school at home…quite a revolutionary concept, really. A pity no one uses it much these days."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You flunked music school, right?"

"What can I say? I was always an awful singer," Cole chuckled. "I let my fist whistle the melody for me."

"You let others teach you to sing," Kigaru said with a wink.

"And that's a problem," Cole questioned. "Sure, my teachers scared the birds away with their Gregorian chants and awful rock musician impressions, but they know singing. I don't."

"You would, if you taught yourself."

"Har. Har. To think I can teach myself how to sing. Trust me. I tried. All I got was a broken mirror, and the fury of Jay armed with an alarm clock…Wait a second. Did you teach yourself how to use form?"

"Now you understand."

"But…but that's impossible. No one discovers their powers on their own. They go through mentorship and training first, so they can learn to control their powers."

"You learned from Master Wu."

"That I did. He's the best teacher around."

"If he is the best, then why does he hold you back?"

"He does no such thing! Don't you dare accuse him of hiding secrets. He knows what is best for us, and he reveals the truth on his own schedule. I just learn to roll along with it and don't ask questions."

"That's naïve of you then. You know what's best for you better than anyone, yet you let yourself submit to limitations. No wonder you didn't unlock the full potential of your power."

"I unlocked my true potential, unlike you. You still don't grasp the truth."

"I'm not as naïve as you think. Why do you think I'm in the middle of nowhere? I've come to find myself…my true potential…alone."

"Too dangerous. Forcing it only results in failure…and a whole lot of itching. Trust me. I've been there."

"But I have succeeded. I have discovered form, and I will soon have the others as well. And when I unlock them all, it will be a beautiful masterpiece, the strokes of a master, the touch of only the most perfect artist."

"You're delusional."

"I'm a visionary. I can see what you're too blind to see- the future."

"Alright, Kigaru. Enough of this nonsense. You're coming with me."

"Over my dead body," Kigaru said. "You think you're wise, that you will teach me well. I've seen the future. My training will only hasten the return of darkness."

"Don't make me fight you," Cole sighed.

"Too late for that," Kigaru grumbled.

"Very well then," Cole shrugged. "Don't cry to me when your head gets bruised. You asked for it."

Cole stomped the ground, causing it to pop out a chunk of hard brick and dirt. Like a hulk, he lifted it out of the ground, then launched it into Kigaru. The rock exploded upon impact, and thousands of tiny peddles scattered about the ground. But Kigaru remained standing in her spot, a small bruise oozing on her head.

"Well done," Kigaru smiled. "I now have a bruise."

"You…you didn't flinch," Cole gasped. "Even Lloyd or Master Wu flew backwards a few feet."

"I know something you don't know," Kigaru quoted.

"Don't quote The Merchant Bride," Cole sighed. "It makes for lousy fights that way."

"I'm gifted in more than form," Kigaru shrugged.

Kigaru lifted her arms. The bricks on the ground rose off the ground, floating upward until they were just over Kigaru's shoulders. Then she flung her arms forward, launching the bricks like projectiles at Cole.

"Oh, shoot," Cole gasped, jumping and rolling about.

"Stop moving," Kigaru grumbled. "You're making me miss."

"That's the point," Cole said, catching a brick and launching it back at Kigaru. "Besides, bricks are for babies. Try something a bit more impressive."

"Like this," Kigaru smiled.

Kigaru glanced toward the jungle. With glee, she watched as the trees uprooted themselves, then spun violently toward Cole like giant projectiles. Several struck Cole on the chest, but they shattered upon impact into splinters.

"Oof," Cole gasped. "That stung a bit."

"Is that not enough," Kigaru screeched. She picked up a boulder, then launched it at Cole.

"Whoa, there, take it easy," Cole laughed, punching the boulder into pieces. "Throwing a tantrum won't get you anywhere. Why don't you calm down and come with me like a civilized person?"

"Not a chance," Kigaru growled.

"Have it your way," Cole sighed.

Cole picked up a boulder, readying his arm to launch it into Kigaru's head. But just as his arm started flinging the rock forward, his shoulder cracked, causing him to drop it instead. He collapsed to the ground, gritting his teeth as his shoulders unexpectedly started turning blue. Then he screeched in pain, as searing headaches punctured the brain and paralyzed his body.

"You…you…you know mind too," Cole whimpered.

"What's the matter," Kigaru mocked. "Got a bad migraine?"

"You play dirty," Cole grumbled, glaring at Kigaru.

"I do what it takes to win," Kigaru snapped.

"Leave me alone," Cole yelled, launching a rock at Kigaru.

The rock struck Kigaru straight on the head, launching her backward into the jungle. Several trees collapsed upon impact, concealing her in a thick blanket of branches and leaves.

"I…I…I will find you," Cole gasped, before he collapsed to the ground in a fitful slumber.

"You won't find me that easily again," Kigaru sighed.


	28. Skylor Converses with Jael

_Ninjago City police station_

Skylor sighed. This entire investigation was going nowhere…fast. At first, they had tracked down the location of the shot that killed Ambassador Nina, collecting samples of evidence left behind. None of the samples, though, revealed anything more than the weapon used, a long-range custom sniper rifle not on the market.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Skylor sighed.

"No kidding," the police commissioner said. "We've scanned and scrutinized everything on this table, but nothing adds up."

"Whoever killed Nina covered his tracks well," Skylor noted. "He left few bullet shells, let alone any pieces of hardware."

"No one can hide forever," the commissioner quipped. "The villain will always reveal himself in due time."

Just then, another officer burst into the room, his face red and short of breath.

"What is it, deputy," the commissioner asked.

"We lost contact with two of our squad cars," the deputy breathed.

"Dispatch a search team," the commissioner said. "You know the procedure."

"Wait," Skylor interrupted. "Deputy, where were the squad cars when they last reported in?"

"They were on the south side, investigating tips concerning a brawl inside Dareth's restaurant," the deputy answered.

"I'm be right over," Skylor said. "Dispatch a swat team to meet me at the restaurant."

"Brawls happen all the time over there," the commissioner said as the deputy exited. "You sure this one is different?"

"I just need something to do," Skylor shrugged as she grabbed her katana.

_Laughy's (Dareth's Bar)_

"Another drink," Jael sighed, holding out a tip to the bartender.

"Why so upset," Salvo questioned as he slurped down a bottle of brandy. "We whipped the snake thugs out of this place, didn't we?"

"That's just it," Jael sighed. "My master wanted me to create chaos for the ninja, to ensure that they're distracted while she retrieves the energizer. Yet here we are, wasting resources to fight war against the snakes I swore to befriend."

"Those cave dwelling relics don't stand a chance against us," Salvo laughed. "They'll think twice once we steamroll them underground again. Just give me the command, and I'll use all our resources to strike them all down."

"Do that, and you'll attract the attention of the ninja," Jael sighed. "And if the ninjas get involved, Preeminence's plan, and the vengeance of the Retributionists, will all be for naught. No, we withhold our full strength and stall until Preeminence gives the order for Phase 2."

"We cannot afford to stall much longer," Salvo sighed. "As we speak, Dr. X roams free, Kigaru grows stronger, and the police get closer to cracking the case."

"You doubt that I can hold it all together," Jael snorted.

"Well, no," Salvo gulped.

"Then stop panicking. Zytron will eliminate Dr. X for us, and Pythor will soon have Kigaru back under lock and key."

"But what about the police?"

"They're as close as the north pole is from the south pole."

"More like they're converging at the equator," Skylor quipped, stepping into the room.

"Skylor," Jael grumbled. "The former master of amber."

"Save your breath," Skylor rolled her eyes. "Better spent on interrogation than puny insults."

"What are you doing here," Salvo questioned.

"Same as you, to drown my pathetic existence in a bottle of brandy," Skylor winked. "One for the house, Dareth."

"Thank goodness, ninja," Dareth smiled, whipping out a bottle of brandy. "I miss you guys."

"Same, Dareth," Skylor said as she sat down next to Jael. "Now, you know how I like it."

"Viper's whipping on the way," Dareth winked, shaking the bottle full of cocktail mixes.

"What's your game," Jael questioned.

"Oh, no games," Skylor winked. "You see, I'm dead bored, bored of having nothing to do. So, I come here…to spark life into these dry bones."

"I didn't take you to be a drunkard," Salvo remarked.

"Oh, I know my limits," Skylor laughed. "Only a shot or two each trip. Anything more and I'd be dazed on the ground in a heartbeat, murmuring karaoke till sunrise."

"I don't drink, usually," Jael sighed, rolling her glass around her fingers. "It upsets my stomach too much. Haven't done it for over a year, actually, but I figure tonight my vow is toast."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Skylor gulped as she sipped on her glass. "There's a season for everything, even depression."

"I'm not depressed," Jael sighed. "It's…it's just that I don't…"

"Want to fail whomever it is you're serving," Skylor finished.

"How did you guess," Jael questioned, frowning as she spoke.

"Been there, seen that," Skylor sighed.

"Really? I thought ninja didn't deal with failure, with depression," Jael questioned.

"Until a few years ago, I served Lord Chen, my father, with unwavering devotion. I assisted him in everything – the expansion of his noddle company, the growth of his underground crime network, the mobilization of Anacondrai cultists. I even undertook missions for him, like working with Ronin to kidnap Zane and Pixel.

"The Tournament of Elements changed my perspective. I merely wanted to see my father succeed. I didn't mean to touch Kai, or to befriend the other competitors. Once I did, though, the scales lifted from my eyes; all my father sought was power, power and vengeance at the expense of everything. To him, even I was expendable. So, I resisted with the others, and for the first time, I discovered what true friendship meant.

"That didn't help me after my father died. Like storm waves battering a lighthouse, guilt and regret plagued me. What if I had followed my father instead of deserting him? What if I could have redeemed him? What if I had defeated Chen within his palace, before the tournament? Or when he was trying to invade Ninjago? Countless nights, I tossed and turned, always waking up in a pool of sweat and tears."

"What did you do," Jael asked.

"I tried every medicine prescribed, every cure available, to no avail," Skylor sighed. "I can't tell you how many nights I took extra pills yet woke up vomiting and hallucinating in my bed. Then, when that failed, I started drinking, first a little but later a lot more than I ever imagined. Turns out, though, that only amplified the hallucinations, and soon my nightmares started appearing 3-D.

"Fifty nights, I lived like this, till I finally broke. That night, I couldn't sleep, so I tried to take a walk. Then, without warning, a raging fit consumed me, and I started attacking everything in sight."

"So, that explains the headline, 'Rogue Ninja Wreaks Havoc', that I read a few years back," Jael whistled. "The paper clearly missed out on a huge scoop."

"My rampage prompted the ninja to intervene," Skylor sighed. "And what a firefight that was. I nearly killed Kai and Jay in my fit of rage twice, and I almost severed Cole's arm. Then, Nya doused me in a wave of water, and I don't remember anything after that.

"Next thing I knew, I was at the monastery, and Master Wu was nursing me back to health. And over the next few weeks, he fed me wisdom and console, and I finally beat the depression away. The nightmare still haunts me occasionally, but I can say with joy that today I am cured of my depression."

"What a powerful story," Jael sighed. "Unfortunately, it will be your last."

"Pardon me," Skylor sighed, suddenly frowning.

"You're about to die," Jael winked. "This amber blast I'm about to shoot will kill you instantly."

Jael lifted her hand, pointing its palm toward Skylor. For a brief second, Skylor ducked, but then, as Jael's hand continued to shake without a spark of energy, she smiled. Skylor then started laughing, while Jael started grumbling and swearing at her arm.

"Why won't it work," Jael grumbled.

"Girl, you suck at lying," Skylor laughed, pushing Jael's arm down. "You let me rabble on about my ugly past, but trust me, I know a faker when I see one. Tell me, you've been charging that up how long? Two hours? That's why you drove everyone out. You think you can use my power against me."

"It gives you power," Jael remarked. "Why can't it do the same for me?"

"Ever learned how to harness power," Skylor winked. "It takes a little bit to get used to. Besides, amber is a power of absorption; you can't do nothing till you've touched someone with a different element. But don't ask me for pointers. I don't sell those so easily."

Skylor flipped backward, letting herself fall off toward the ground. At the same time, she flipped up the legs of her stool, smacking Jael square in the face with the legs. Jael recoiled toward Salvo, spilling into his lap and knocking him down off his stool too. Dareth then tossed to Skylor the finished viper's whipping bottle.

"Easy, Skylor," Dareth sighed. "They whipped the Serpentine in this bar up a few minutes ago."

"Wait, Serpentine," Skylor questioned.

Jael swung another stool into Skylor, knocking her over the bar into Dareth's startled lap.

"First lesson," Jael hissed. "Never turn your back on a fight till you've finished it. Come on, Salvo. We're out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Salvo nodded, scrambling to exit the building by the back door.

"We're not done yet," Skylor sighed, struggling to get up.

"Oh, no, this is just the beginning," Jael smiled. "You just inspired me to a new purpose: conquering the city. Have fun with that."

Jael slammed the back door shut. At the same time, the swat team soldiers burst into the bar, immediately locking down the place and securing every inch of abandoned ground. PIXAL, in her Samurai X garb, and Zane entered next, beelining toward Skylor and Dareth.

"Zane, nice to see you," Skylor smiled weakly.

"Skylor, Dareth, a pleasure to see you both alive," Zane smiled. "Are you both alright?"

"The brown ninja never takes a beating," Dareth quipped. "Can't say the same for my bar."

"We'll pay for damages," Samurai X said.

"Skylor, we heard your conversation with Jael," Zane sighed. "You…you were open more than I suspected."

"A bit too open," Skylor spat, standing up. "I let my guard down, and she slipped away. We could have ended this here, but we let her escape instead."

"Don't worry," Zane soothed. "It wasn't your fault. I arrived too late to assist you."

"It won't happen again," Skylor said. "Jael swore that she would conquer the city. I want to find out how she plans on doing it."


	29. Birth of the NinjaSerpentine Alliance

_Borg Tower, Ninjago City_

Skylor, as soon as she returned with Zane to Borg Tower, called the ninja remaining in the city together, ordering them to meet in the conference room.

"Skylor, you have our attention," Master Wu nodded.

"Last night, I figured out the one most likely responsible for Ambassador Nina's murder," Skylor stated.

"We found him that quickly," Cyrus Borg questioned. "I find that hard to believe, and I doubt the mayor will believe it either when we brief him."

"The mayor will find out soon enough," Skylor replied.

"Who is this elusive assassin you found," Master Wu asked.

"The assassin, I believe, is a nindroid warrior called Salvo," Skylor said.

"A nindroid warrior? Preposterous," Cyrus Borg laughed. "I stopped manufacturing those years ago, after the Overlord virus corrupted them."

"You might have, but others haven't," Zane nodded.

"Salvo, it turns out, was constructed after the Overlord virus, in a secret facility buried beneath Chen's Island," Skylor sighed. "Lord Chen, or Clouse, was likely manufacturing nindroid soldiers, and I suspect they were going to brand them with the Anacondrai tattoo as well."

"And how did you find this factory," Cyrus Borg asked. "When we searched Ninjago for nindroids, we found no such factories anywhere else."

"While you guys cleaned up the Time Claws mess, I removed a lot of my father's booby-traps," Skylor sighed. "During that clean-up, I stumbled upon the secret entrance to the factory, although it looked like the nindroids at some point managed to slip away via some sort of teleportation device."

"So, there's nindroid soldiers at large in Ninjago," Cyrus Borg sighed. "Sounds like déjà vu to me."

"Not quite," Skylor said. "Ninja records indicate that a few months after Iron Doom vanished with Master Wu, Lloyd, Ronin, and Cole attacked and wiped out a renegade nindroid army on the verge of invading Ninjago. After that, the records are blank."

"Salvo survived the attack," Zane noted.

"As did a few others," Skylor added.

"What others," Borg asked.

"Last night, I tried calling Lloyd and Ronin on a private conference call, to inform them of what we learned," Skylor said. "I couldn't reach Lloyd, but I did briefly connect with Ronin. He didn't have the time to explain everything, but he mentioned that the nindroid renegades, known now as the Retributionists, have constructed an army of 10,000 soldiers, under the command of one called Zytron."

"10,000 soldiers," Borg gasped. "That's as large as the old Sons of Garmadon cult."

"More like four times as large," PIXAL sighed.

"How do we fight an army of that size," Zane asked.

"We don't," Skylor said. "Right now, the Retributionists are divided into several cells, the largest of which is here in Ninjago City. Ronin, Jay, and Nya, if I heard Ronin correctly, are working with a traitor to infiltrate from within, with 2,000-3,000 men hunting for them."

"How many are in the city," Borg asked.

"Our best estimates say 4,000," Zane said.

"4,000 men are difficult to conceal," Wu noted. "It is possible that they are scattered about in various safe houses, only striking in small units to avoid detection."

"They won't hide forever," Skylor said. "I just discovered their leader as well, and she is bound to strike in larger numbers soon enough."

"Who is this mysterious leader," Wu asked.

"Her name is Jael, and she is the one who stole my powers," Skylor answered. "Lloyd and Cole bumped into her once, when she helped them break up a Sons of Garmadon gang and capture their leader Kuriam. Neither of them, though, had a clue about her, though."

"An elemental thief," Wu mused. "One who steals the powers of ninjas is one who understands their potential, and that is the most dangerous enemy of all."

"But who can harness a power like that," PIXAL asked. "I thought elemental powers couldn't be stolen, let alone used by someone else."

"There are methods," Wu admitted, "although they are rare. For one with no power to gain power, though, it can be injected into them via the use of dark ore needles."

"Dark ore," Skylor questioned.

"Dark ore, the ancient stone from which the Stone Army emerged," Wu sighed. "Since my father buried the Dark Island, it has not appeared in Ninjago…till now. Jael, the one who took amber, likely mined it off the Dark Island, or bought it from someone else who did."

"But we told no one of the Dark Island's existence," Zane noted. "Who could have found out about it?"

"An astute scholar of history, and an expert in navigation," Scales interrupted, entering the room with an escort of Hypnobrai guards.

"Scales," Skylor sighed. "Who let you in?"

"Where I go is not your concern," Scales grumbled. "But I won't entertain your hostility. The matter of Jael is more pressing."

"What do you offer as advice," Wu asked. "Any input from our friends below is appreciated."

"This Jael of yours, I know her," Scales nodded. "She tried to recruit us into an alliance with the Retributionists against you."

"A tempting offer," Skylor mumbled.

"Not to me," Scales answered. "Fighting against you taught me a lot, and I used those lessons to steer the Serpentine a different direction. We are no longer warmongers, as we once were under Garmadon and Pythor. No, we see ourselves as protectors, friends of those who preserve Ninjago's peace. Thus, I refused Jael's offer."

"I doubt she was pleased to hear that," Zane noted.

"No, she wasn't," Scales sighed. "She promptly refused to leave, and in so doing, declared war on the Serpentine."

"That's foolish," Cyrus Borg sighed. "Does she not know the tenacity and power of the Serpentine tribes, or that their armies can overwhelm whole villages?"

"Foolish or not, she is winning," Scales sighed. "Our resources, strong as they are, cannot resist her Retributionist soldiers alone. But with your help, we can drive them out."

"You propose an alliance," Zane remarked.

"I do, and I am willing, if you are, to forgive past offenses and unite against Jael," Scales sighed. "For far too long, Ninjago suffered from the enmity of ninja and snake. Now is the time to tear down those walls of hatred. Neither of us can defeat the Retributionists alone, but together, we stand a chance. You provide the strength we need to flatten strongholds; we provide the intelligence required to knock out cells."

"What sort of intelligence," Skylor questioned.

"My spies have infiltrated Jael's network, and they have disclosed the location of 47 depots, safe houses, and cells, scattered about the city," Scales reported. "My men are too busy defending home to strike on these cells, but you and your police forces, however, might be able to knock them out."

"Master Wu, it is your call," Skylor deferred.

"Scales, though our history suggests distrust and prejudice, I also will ignore the past, for the sake of our future," Wu smiled. "Let ninja and Serpentine join hand in hand, so that together we can end the Retributionists."

"Our alliance will not be in vain," Scales said, shaking Wu's hand.

"Forty-seven safe houses," Zane observed. "If what you say is true, then it will be quite difficult to take them all out ourselves."

"Agreed," Scales nodded. "I propose that we divide and conquer between north and south districts, splitting the army to sweep both sides. Then we will converge in the central districts."

"Zane, you and PIXAL lead the campaign in the north districts," Skylor said. "Since the noddle shop and palace are both there, use those as command centers. I will lead the south campaign, using Laughy's and the Serpentine tombs as command centers."

"And we'll use Borg Tower as the central command," Wu added. "I will stay here with Cyrus Borg and coordinate with the police commissioner and mayor. If there is to be war in the city, we must warn them of the fight ahead."

"It is settled then," Skylor smiled. "Let Jael beware, for today we bring the war to her."

_[Skylor's story continues in chapter 41]_


End file.
